Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by Denise Allen
Summary: Pure fluff fiction Nancy Drew visits the Hardys at Christmas Time. No mystery involved or intended. Pure fluff and fun.
1. Christmas Eve: Falling for you

Nancy couldn't believe what she was doing. As she stood outside the Hardy's front door on Christmas Eve with the snow falling heavily. She raised her hand to ring the bell, as she asked herself not for the first time if she was insane. There was no doubt Frank would be stunned. He'd probably think she was crazy, and quite frankly she agreed with him at the moment.

"Well, no time like the present to humiliate myself" she figured, collected her courage and rang the doorbell of the unsuspecting Hardy family. It wasn't every day she invited herself to someone else's family Christmas, even if it was the Hardy's. She heard movement from inside the house, and as the front door slowly opened she heard the sound of Christmas music coming from within the house.

She took a deep breath preparing herself mentally in case it was Frank who answered the door.

She sighed in relief as Laura Hardy looked at her in astonishment for a moment.

Laura Hardy looked disbelieving at the person on her front step. "Nancy!?" she asked half unsure of the person on her doorstep. She thought it was one of the boys friends., but Joe had gone to get Gertrude from the airport and Frank was fast asleep on the couch in front of a roaring fire.

Given that Frank had only arrived hours ago, and looked like he hadn't shaved or slept in days Laura suspected he had no plans other than catching up on sleep for at least the next day.

Joe had tried to convince him to go with him to get Aunt Gertrude, but Frank lulled by the warm fire was more asleep than awake by then.

Laura stepped aside and let Nancy in as she realized it really was snowing hard now. The weatherman had promised up to a foot or more, so it looked to be a snowbound Christmas. That suited Laura just fine since both her boys were home from school. Now she secretly added Nancy to the list. She had always considered Nancy an honorary daughter. Personally she always thought that eventually that Frank would make Nancy her real daughter.

She hadn't seen Nancy in 2-3 years, and she clearly looked uncomfortable in her house. Laura also didn't miss that her eyes seemed to be searching for her son she suspected. Laura decided to put an end to the discomfort immediately and encircled Nancy in a huge welcoming hug.

Nancy sighed, she should have known Laura would welcome her. Laura Hardy was how she dreamed her mother would have been. She envied Frank and Joe having Laura especially now at the returned the hug with enthusasium.

"What a wonderful Christmas surprise!" Laura exclaimed softly. She motioned for quiet and pointed to the couch near the fireplace.

Nancy slowly withdrew from the hug and turned her head to where Laura had pointed a minute ago. There lay Frank Hardy completely oblivious to the world snoring softly on the couch in front of the fire. Deep in slumber his mouth hung open snoring softly, he was unshaven, his hair wildly mussed, and generally a mess, so unlike his usual self. Nancy stared for a second taking in his features again. Nancy smiled and thought she had never seen anything better than Frank Hardy sprawled on the couch.

Laura interrupted her reverie. "Leave your stuff here by the couch. Frank will get them later when he wakes up. Come into the kitchen and we'll get you warmed up. I have coffee or I can heat some cocoa." Laura offered.

"I don't want to cause any bother, whatever you have would be great." Nancy answered relucantly taking her eyes off Frank.

Laura smiled to herself. Maybe this would truly be a Merry Christmas, more than even she'd expected. Certainly Frank was getting a big surprise Christmas gift, Laura thought wryly.

Nancy and Laura walked into the kitchen.

"Fenton, look who the weather blew in." Laura said.

Fenton turned around from the stove where he was putting Laura's dinner in the oven.

"Nancy!!" Fenton exclaimed banging the oven door and crossing the kitchen to hug her warmly. "God, you're frozen. Would you like some coffee or cocoa?" he asked.

Nancy laughed. "Whatever you have that's warm would be great. Thanks."

They all sat at the table catching up on life, while waiting for Joe to return with Aunt Gertrude from the airport, and Frank to wake up. Nancy relaxed and suddenly realized she'd made the right decision in following Frank from Boston to Bayport. The trip had been 5 hours on an overcrowded train, but now she knew it was worth every minute. This is what Christmas was meant to be with family and friends and she considered the Hardys both. It was clear to her that they did too.

From the kitchen they all heard a loud commotion as the front door banged open, and a woman's voice complaining loudly about bags in the hall came from the front room. Nancy jumped up from the table going to collect her bags and mullify Aunt Gertrude, if possible. Nancy could hear shushing noises coming from the front room as Joe tried to warn his aunt that Frank was sleeping.

"Fenton, go help Gertrude before she wakes the dead, let alone Frank." Laura grumbled as she took the dinner from the oven.

"I've got it Mr Hardy " Nancy said as she rushed through the kitchen door to collect her bags.

Gertrude plowed into Nancy as she came to grab her bags..

"Look where you're going, young lady!" Gertrude bellowed as Nancy grabbed her and steadied her, so she wouldn't fall.

Nancy apologized profusely as she went to grab her bags, even though it was Gertrude who'd run into her.

Without looking Gertrude plopped heavily on the couch by the fire complaining about the weather, right on Frank who was deeply asleep one minute, and jumping out of his skin the next. Gertrude Hardy managed to do what all the noise and commotion had not, waking Frank from a deep sleep instantly.

Frank bolted upright suddenly awake swearing as Gertrude landed hard on his stomach. The next thing Nancy knew Gertrude went flying. Frank knocked Gertrude off the couch into Nancy, who fell sprawled on top of Frank.

"Whhhaaa...Dammit! What the hell...???" Frank croaked as Nancy fell on him. His arms automatically went around her as he caught her falling back with her on top of him.

Fenton went to check on Gertrude who had landed unceremoniously on her backside. Frank looked at Nancy in astonishment trying to figure what had just happened to him.

Joe stared from the front door in astonishment at the scene in front of him for a moment, then a chuckle escaped him. Looking at his sleep befuddled brother and the expression on Nancy's face did it. Joe lost it and started laughing. Before long he was laughing so hard he couldn''t stop and there were tears coming from his eyes.

Laura looked from the kitchen door and smiled trying to not let Gertrude see her laughing under her breath. Looking at her confused sleep dazed son made it impossible. She laughed out loud trying to gain control of herself. She knew these two liked each other, but this was ridiculous. Leave it to Gertrude, this was going to be a wonderful if slightly unusual Christmas Laura thought smiling.

"OK everyone," she said trying to give them time to recover, "dinner in 15 minutes. Joe and Fenton help get Gertrude settled in her room and make sure she's alright.."

She looked next at her son who was still in shock. Poor Frank, she thought what a way to wake up.

"Frank, collect Nancy's bags and put her in your room, you can double up with Joe." Laura ordered

Laura waited a moment for Frank to reply. All he was capable of was staring in shock at Nancy. It was one thing to be sound asleep dreaming Nancy was in his arms, apparently it wasn't a dream. He had no idea what to say or do. His sleepy brain was still trying to catch up to reality.

Gertrude's tirade about Frank's carelessness and foul language caused Laura to roll her eyes at her husband.. Fenton nodded at Gertrude and rolled his eyes back at his wife. She almost broke out in laughter again. Laura and Fenton helped get Gertrude moving along leaving Joe, Nancy and Frank by themselves in the living room.

Joe was still chuckling quietly. "Merry Christmas, Nan. Good to see you again. I knew you'd be happy to see Frank, but really Nan ...." Joe burst out laughing again he just couldn't hold it back.

Joe was about to start again when Frank finally moved awake at last. "Go help Aunt Gertrude, little brother." Frank spoke the threat implicit in his voice

Nan stayed quiet enjoying Frank's arms still around her. As Frank went to sit up, he moved her with him keeping his arms wrapped firmly around her. Nancy didn't want to disturb the moment. The intimate gesture was not lost on Joe. He suspected his brother was unaware he was doing it. Frank was not one to publicly show a lot of affection. Joe left shaking with silent laughter. "Good to see you , Nan" Joe said as he dropped a kiss on her head and went toward the kitchen to get the lasagna his mother had cooked for dinner.

Nancy stayed quiet in Frank's arms for a minute, as she collected her thoughts. She'd meant him to be surprised, but this was not quite what she had in mind. She dared to look at him and then she couldn't help it. First she giggled and then it turned into full laughter. She leaned into him shaking with laughter.

Frank looked at her for a minute then he lost it and started laughing. He felt like, he didn't really know how he felt but he liked it. He knew he liked having Nancy here in his arms. He was still slightly unsure exactly how that had happened, but he didn't plan on questioning it. Suddenly he was really looking forward to Christmas.

"Well,..." Nancy took a few deep breaths trying to catch her breath. She laughed a bit more. "Sorry." she said "You should have seen..." She took another breath and started again.

"You should have seen the look on your face. Poor Aunt Gertrude..." she chuckled

Frank laughed softly. "It's not how I usually wake up. Maybe she'll look where she sits next time, or was it you who just couldn't wait?" His voice was slightly hoarse from sleep, but there was a teasing gleam in his eyes.

Nancy snorted. "In your dreams Hardy." she retorted.

She had no idea how close she really was with that unintentional remark Frank thought wryly as he tightened his hold on her. "It's good to see you again, even if your greeting was rather enthusiastic."

"I thought I'd surprise you." she replied teasing him.

"It worked." he said smiling at her. "I can honestly say I was very surprised." He laughed softly and held her. "I'm glad you're here." he said and kissed her on the forehead. In his dreams he'd done much more, but this was neither the time or place. He reined in that thought before things got away from him.

He ran a hand through his hair changing the subject. "Did Mom say something about dinner?"

He helped Nancy up as he went to stand. He looked at the clock over the mantel and his eyebrows went up in surprise. He'd slept almost six hours, and he'd probably still be asleep if not for Aunt Gertrude. "I guess I was tired." He commented half to himself rubbing a hand over his face.

Nancy did the same wondering for a second what possessed her. "Forgot to sleep and shave at school I see. Nice look I like it." she smiled drawing her hand across his almost beard gesturing to his general appearance.

He chuckled and turned his face into her hand at the unexpected gesture. " I'll try to make myself presentable for dinner." he said before releasing her. He bent down to grab her bags.

Nancy followed his lead and grabbed the remaining bags following Frank up the stairs to his room."The view is fine from where I'm standing." Nancy laughed from behind him.


	2. Not missing the Mistletoe

Frank stopped dead and turned around stunned. What he saw made him smile. There was an impish grin on her face. She knew she'd got him. He laughed "Are you sure you're not channeling Bess or Joe or something? " He asked then he continued." Besides it's really Aunt Gertrude I'm scared of." He grinned. "No use giving her more material to lecture me. I'm sure I already have a talk coming for knocking her off the couch."

Nancy laughed. She had heard of the infamous Aunt Gertrude lectures, though she had never personally been the subject of one. She knew from Joe and Frank that they were.

"She should have looked. She sat on you." Nancy stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but obviously I was in her way. How was she to know I'd be asleep on the couch. Don't you know couches are for sitting not sleeping." he replied in his Aunt Gertrude voice. He walked into his room and dropped her bags by his bed.

Nancy laughed as she followed him into his room and looked around. She hadn't been in his room for a very long time. It felt like him, orderly, at least the usual him. She took another look at the rumpled Frank and decided she could get used to this look too. It was nice to know he wasn't always perfect.

He went to the dresser and took some clothes from one of the drawers, and grabbed a shirt and jeans from his closet. He looked down at her bags. "Do you need someplace to put your stuff?" he asked as he made some space in the closet, and went back to the dresser and moved his clothes from the top drawer for her.

"Thanks." she took her formal dress from the garment bag and hung it in his closet next to his clothes.

Frank looked at her bags. "Are you going back home later in the week?" he asked wondering suddenly how long she was staying.

Nancy suddenly looked uneasy and turned away smoothing her dress. "No, I don't have any plans for Christmas or New Years." she said. There was something in her voice that caught Frank's attention.

"Nan?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him. "It's a long story Frank. I'd hate a ruin a Happy Holiday meal right now. I'll tell you about it later."

Frank noted she didn't sound too happy about it."OK." he said. "I'm here whenever you want to talk." he offered. He wanted to cheer her up. He didn't like the dejected look that had entered her eyes. "Good, that means I get to keep you here until New Year's and take you into the city again. We haven't been to NY for a while. Besides you're much better company than Joe, except I'll have to show you how to skate again I expect." he teased.

She looked at him remembering the first time all those years ago in NY when she realized she liked him as more than a friend.*

All these years and still it hadn't changed, The feelings endured and at least on her part they'd grown deeper with time.

She really looked at him. It was clear he was remembering too. "I'd like that." she said softly."If you're sure your family won't mind me staying uninvited for a week."

He hugged her. He definitely wanted her to stay and he knew his parents and brother wouldn't mind. Though he suspected he'd hear about it from his brother. Still it was worth the teasing, if this went were he suspected this might be going. "I'm inviting you." He answered. "Provided you can tolerate Joe that long." He added to lighten the moment.

"Well, when you put it like that." she added lightly pretending to reconsider. Then she looked up and smiled brilliantly at him.

Something in Frank's brain shut off. He felt like he was back in the very pleasant dream, he'd been having before being so rudely interrupted. She smiled just for him just like that. Frank suddenly wanted to make the dream reality.

Nancy knew instantly what Frank was going to do. She saw the look in his eyes as his head lowered to catch her lips. She thrilled as his lips touched hers softly uncertain at first. Frank heard Nancy give a soft moan and respond to him. The reality was far better than any dream could ever be, and he deepened the kiss losing himself in her.

Neither of them heard Joe walk to the door. Joe quietly cleared his throat, hoping they'd hear him. He chuckled silently to himself not surprised they didn't. If it were up to him he'd leave them alone. His brother had waited a long time for this, and he thought it was well past time they connected. However, Aunt Gertrude threatened to come searching, and Joe knew that would be a bad thing. He decided humor was the best option.

"My eyes, my eyes!" He exclaimed.

Frank and Nancy jumped apart. The look Frank shot Joe almost made him laugh out loud again. Frank looked like he wanted to strangle him. Joe didn't completely blame him.

He smiled at Frank as he shifted Nancy protectively behind him shielding her from his gaze. Joe smiled to himself. Yup, his brother had it bad. "The mistletoe is downstairs bro, but I'll see if we have extra for up here.." He chuckled. "Your 15 minutes are up and Aunt Gertrude is threatening to come looking herself. I'll tell them you'll be down in 5. Make sure you are." Joe warned them and then laughed silently to himself. This was good quality blackmail material for later he thought as he headed downstairs.


	3. Not Missing the Mistletoe pt 2

Frank looked at her stunned. "Nan...I'm....I didn't..." Frank stumbled over the words trying to form a coherent thought. He hadn't meant for things to go quite this fast. Not that he didn't want this, he certainly did, but he hadn't been planning on it.

Nancy placed a finger on his lips to silence him. She didn't want to give him an opportunity to say he regretted the kiss. She certainly didn't in the least. She had been hoping for something like this ever since she'd talked to George in Boston.

George and Frank both went to Harvard together, and had quite accidentally become friends apart from Nancy. George had been stranded in Harvard Square and Frank "rescued" her when her date left her stranded with only her cell phone. Nancy had insisted she place Frank's number in her phone. George had been new to the city at the time, and luckily she listened. Frank was gracious enough to climb out of bed at 3 in the morning and collect her. George had taken him to dinner as a thank you, and from there a friendship had developed.

Nancy had been visiting George in Boston right before Christmas. She knew Frank was at Harvard Med, and she was debating whether she should visit. Once George told her Frank wasn't seeing anyone, that made her decision easy.

She had gone to his dorm the following morning after George left for River Heights. She had missed him by several hours. He had left early because snow was coming. The planes to Chicago were being canceled and she didn't really want to go home anyway. The trains were still running to NY, and she was at loose ends. The little tidbit that Frank was available decided it for her. She went to the train station and bought a ticket to NY deciding to wing it. So far winging it had worked out well.

"I'm not complaining." she answered. "I rather liked it. But next time could we do it without the audience?" she quipped. She looked up at Frank and smiled that smile at him again.

Frank's eyebrows rose in surprise. So, this WAS going where he hoped it was going. At med school he hadn't had much time to consider a social life. But he was definitely considering Nancy, if she was willing. He knew from George she dated but not seriously. It looked like she might want more, and he was more than willing.

A smile slowly spread across his face, and he hugged her tightly. "Definitely without the audience next time." He leaned into her and kissed her chastely on the forehead. "Later" he promised.

" Right now, I'd better clean up or Aunt Gertrude will come looking." he shivered at the thought and let her go.

"Leaving me alone to face Aunt Gertrude. Coward." Nancy joked.

Frank laughed at her. "Don't worry I'"m sure I'll hear about it. She doesn't know you well enough yet to lecture you. Enjoy it for now." He warned " by the end of your visit she'll be lecturing you too. " he teased. "Go on I'll be down in a few minutes."

Nancy smiled, nodded and left him to take a quick shower and change from his old tee shirt and sweats.

Frank came down looking refreshed and far less frazzled. He hadn't shaved because everyone was waiting for him. He smiled to himself. He knew that alone would draw a lecture from Aunt Gertrude, but Nancy said she liked it. That alone made it worth the lecture. Frank smiled as he entered the kitchen.


	4. Christmas Eve Dinner

The lasagna smelled delicious and he suddenly realized he was very hungry. He hadn't eaten since 7AM in Boston, so it was no wonder.

Frank circled the table and kissed his Mom and Aunt Gertrude before sitting in the empty seat next to Joe and Nancy. Fenton handed him the lasagna and salad.

"How were finals, son? I didn't want to wake you earlier.." Fenton asked curious. Frank had been asleep on the couch by the time Fenton made it home from a meeting with Con Riley

"It went pretty well I think. Pathology gave me a bit of a headache, but I think I did well enough." Frank answered quickly downing the first piece of lasagna and going back for seconds.

Frank was in the middle of seconds when the expected Aunt Gertrude lecture materialized

There was nothing more that Gertrude Hardy enjoyed than a good lecture. She knew now that boys were older , it was more for show and bluster. Still, Gertrude enjoyed sharpening her wits on the boys. .Joe was usually the recipient, and he always gave as good as he got. Frank was quieter and would never talk back. Gertrude decided to see if she could get under her nephew's skin just a bit.

"Well Franklin Hardy, you keep us waiting and don't even bother to shave.. What exactly were you doing upstairs?" Aunt Gertrude demanded now that she had finished her dinner. She had her own suspicions exactly what had happened up there given the looks Frank kept stealing at Nancy Drew. She even approved, not that she intended to make it easy on any of them she thought gleefully.

Frank choked on a half eaten piece of lasagna completely unprepared to discuss exactly what he'd been doing upstairs with his Aunt or, even with his brother who had seen them.

Nancy, who was taking a sip of wine, almost snorted the wine and quickly looked down taking another sip , so people couldn't see her reaction. She suspected she was as red as Frank, but the red wine in the glass masked her color effectively.

Joe however grinned wickedly looking at his brother.. "Yeah, FRANKLIN," Joe stressed "Exactly what were you two doing up there? Keeping poor Aunt Gertrude waiting after such a horrible trip in the middle of a blizzard. Then the shock when you knocked her off the sofa that way. Really big brother, how rude of you. What were you thinking?" Joe asked feigning disbelief at his brothers actions.

Nancy looked over at Fenton and Laura, who simply rolled her eyes as to say what did you expect? Nancy smiled watching them. Joe and Frank teasing each other, Fenton and Laura looking on in amusement, and even Aunt Gertrude in her own way adding to the atmosphere. Nancy was truly enjoying the holiday. Again she was glad she'd followed her heart not her head this one time. They were truly lucky to have such a wonderful family to go to at the holidays. This is what Christmas was meant to be.

Laura was carefully watching too. Whatever discomfort Nancy felt originally was mostly gone. Laura looked at her son who'd had a glass or two of wine. He looked truly relaxed and content. He had draped his arm around the back of Nancy's chair and shoulders as he leaned back in the chair.

He had a wicked gleam in his eye as he regarded Joe. Laura smiled to herself. Her sometimes too serious always in control son, let his control slip just a little. Laura smiled knowing that was thanks to Nancy, though she gave herself some credit for a good dinner and a good bottle of wine.

"LITTLE brother," he stressed looking at Joe grinning back just as wickedly." This worried Joe for this was not the reaction he was expecting. "You are right. As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right." Frank had learned from a young age that agreeing with Joe usually made the teasing go away.

"Aunt Gertrude, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I was helping Nancy unpack."

That drew a loud snort from Joe.

Frank continued before his brother had a chance to comment again. " I didn't shave because I knew you were waiting on me. Next time if it really bothers you, I'll be happy to shave first." He promised. He rose and gave Aunt Gertrude a proper hug and kiss on the cheek again.

Then, Frank looked at Joe and gave him an evil grin.

"Mom, why don't you, Dad, and Aunt Gertrude go into the living room. Joe can do the dishes, and I'll bring the dessert and coffee to you " Frank volunteered.

"Hey!" Joe protested realizing his brother got him. "Thanks for volunteering me." Joe complained.

Fenton smiled. "Thank you, Frank. I believe that's an excellent idea." Fenton agreed looking at Joe.

Joe knew when to accept defeat and rose grumbling as he started to clear the table.

Nancy laughed smiling at Joe." I'll help you."

Fenton looked at Joe and then over to Nancy. "Nancy , you're our guest. Don't feel obliged to help. Joe can handle it just fine." He left the three of them in the kitchen.


	5. Late Night Talk

Nancy turned around and Frank stood there shadowed by the dim light of  
the fire.

"Umm...Frank. What are you doing up So late?" Nancy whispered  
surprised. "I was just putting gifts around the tree."

Frank walked over and picked up the box with Joe's name on it.

"You got gifts for us?" Frank asked her confused. "Did You know you  
were coming?"

She knew she'd have to tell him the story eventually. She just didn't  
expect that they would be talking about it at midnight.

"No, not exactly." She mumbled looking into the embers of the fire. "I  
didn't really have ANY Christmas plans at all."

The sadness that Frank had heard earlier was back.

"Nan?" he asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's late Frank, and probably not the best time..."

Frank interrupted before she had a chance to avoid whatever was  
clearly bothering her.

"it's perfect no little brother or Aunt Gertrude to bother us. I'm  
even awake to listen." Frank added.

Nancy laughed softly. " You have such a way with words."

Frank laughed, and led her to the couch. He. went to the fireplace,  
and stoked the fire back to life. He then sat next to Nancy and  
wrapped them both in the comforter he had slept in earlier.

"OK, Drew spill. Let's have it." Frank demanded. " What's wrong so  
wrong that I find you falling into my arms. Not that I mind, but  
clearly something is bothering you."

Nan sighed. He always could read her. Joe and even Ned had seen it.  
She leaned into him, and began. Somehow in the dark it was less  
intimidating to admit the truth to him.

"I followed you from Boston." Nancy admitted under her breath.

Frank didn't say anything, but from his body language indicated she  
had his attention.

Nancy continued speaking softly looking at the fire.

"I was in Boston visiting George, and I thought you might be around.  
When I got there, you were already gone." Nancy explained.

Frank turned toward her, and looked at her.

"Did you call? I must have missed..."  
Frank began.

Nancy shook her head to stop him.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to visit or not." Nancy explained.

Frank nodded, but stayed silent. He wanted to know why she'd come to  
visit. She seemed to be implying she was here partly because of him.  
Still there was more, and Frank wanted to hear it.

" You came from George's." Frank repeated.

"Actually I stopped by your place, but your roommate said you'd  
already left." Nancy mentioned. " I missed you by a few hours. All  
the planes were snowed in at Chicago, NY, and Boston. The train to NYC  
was still running, so here I am." Nancy replied. "I had some time, so  
I went shopping. I got Joe every Scooby Doo and Bugs Bunny cartoon  
ever made."

Frank laughed out loud. " Good choice, he'll love it. We--I didn't get  
you anything. I wish I knew you were going to be here." Frank said  
half to himself.

"Don't be upset," Nancy instructed him. "without you and your family  
I'd be snowed in in Boston or alone at home."

Frank nodded not wanting to get too far from the original topic.

" You decided to come here instead." Frank added hoping she'd tell him  
why she didn't go home with George. That's when it hit him. Of course,  
the only reason she was here was because there was no one home. He  
couldn't imagine Nancy not spending Christmas with her Dad, unless he  
wasn't there.

She looked away from him, but Frank drew her face back to his. "Nan,  
where is your Dad? Did business call him away?"

Even as he asked it, Frank knew something else was wrong. What little  
he knew of Carson Drew, even with business he would have made sure  
Nancy was with him somehow.


	6. Late Night Talk 2

Nancy sighed and looked away again for a minute

"He's not on business, Frank. He's on vacation in Bermuda." she  
answered flatly.

That didn't make sense to him. Something was clearly wrong between Nancy and her father, or she never would have come here by herself on the holiday. Frank drew her closer to him and waited for her to continue.

"He went there with his new girlfriend." Nancy answered.

The tone of her voice made it very clear that she didn't care for  
her father's new girlfriend.

"I didn't want to be in the way." Nancy mumbled mostly to didn't want Frank to hear.

Frank however heard the comment, and hugged her tightly to him.

"Nan I can't imagine that you would be in the way." Frank stated confused. Carson Drew would never have excluded her at Christmas. They had been close for so long. Something was odd about this.

"His girlfriend certainly thought so." Nan stated. He could hear the anger in her voice, and decided to tread softly. "Nan?" He asked waiting for the rest.

Sometimes his ability to read her mind was a really good thing. This was not one of those  
times.

"She canceled my reservation without telling anyone. It was too late to re-book it by the time I found out." Nancy 's voice shook for a minute. She was clearly very angry.

"What did your Dad say?" He asked still disbelieving that he would leave her alone over the holidays.

Nancy took a deep breath. "She told him it was a mistake, but that they couldn't get an extra bungalow so late. Then later she had the nerve to tell me what she'd done, but that my father would never believe it of her. She's right Frank, I can't prove it, and I know she did it." Nancy said certainly."So here I am inviting myself to your Christmas, pathetic huh?"

Frank uttered an explicative under his breath and held her tightly.

"You are DEFINITELY not in the way." He stressed making certain she understood she was welcome here anytime any reason. "Waking up finding you here in my arms is the nicest Christmas gift I've ever received." He gently kissed her on the lips.

Frank drew away and looked at her "I'm sorry she cheated you out of Christmas. I can't say I'm sorry you're here. I promise I'll try to make sure that this the best Christmas I possibly can." Frank offered.

"Thanks" Nancy hugged him in reply for what words couldn't express  
Nan leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. " I know this sounds  
corny... But being here spending Christmas with you and your  
family is really one of the best gifts I've ever received." Nancy admitted  
hoping that didn't sound trite. She meant every word..

Frank tightened his grip on Nancy, and kissed her the way he'd always  
wanted. There were no obstacles, no guilt, and no interruptions. Just  
the two of them lost in each other under the mistletoe, though neither  
of them noticed that for a while.

Finally they both came up for a breath. Both of them looked at each  
other slightly startled by the intensity of emotions that the kiss unleashed.

" Well, ..." Frank stuttered unsure exactly what to say here. This was  
all new, and he didn't want to ruin it before it even started.

"Well..." Nancy repeated as much at a loss for words as Frank.

Frank took a deep breath trying to regain his bearings. That kiss left him deeply shaken as emotions he hadn't felt in years rolled over him in waves. He knew it was fast, but he felt he ad to tell her.

"Nan, I ...I don't..." he stumbled trying to find the right words.

Frank was suddenly interrupted when a light came on in the  
hall. Frank heard footsteps approaching the living room. Frank  
quickly rolled her over in his arms and laid her down on the couch covering her with his body. He broke contact only long enough to grab the  
comforter. He motioned for silence with his finger, and threw on the comforter so it covered both of  
them completely.

He whispered softly into her ear. "Sshhh... Someone is awake. I think  
I heard Aunt Gertrude." he warned pulling her under him as the footsteps  
approached.

Nancy tensed and stayed absolutely still under Frank.

" What is all that racket? !!" Nancy heard from underneath Frank and the cover. That  
was definitely Aunt Gertrude's voice.


	7. Close Calls

Frank pulled Nancy so she was completely under him and invisible,  
unless you were practically sitting on the couch.

Frank hissed, "Shhh" in Nancy's ear and rolled, so he was covering her entire body with his.

Gertrude came stomping toward the couch. Frank motioned for quiet and  
slowly rose from the couch.

" Aunt Gertrude?" Frank mumbled sounding very sleepy to Nancy. " Is  
something wrong?" His voice sounded hoarse, like he just woke up.

Nancy laughed silently shaking under Frank. The whole situation was surreal, almost ridiculous. Nancy couldn't help it. Given the whole surreal day this was the last straw. Nancy lost it, and Frank could feel her shaking silently with laughter and squeezed her signaling for her to keep quiet, while  
focusing on his Aunt.

"Frank? What are you doing sleeping here on the sofa?" Gertrude asked.

"Joe's snoring." Frank said still sounding sleepy, which just  
made Nancy laugh even harder. His acting was superb she had to admit. She shouldn't find this funny, but it was so ridiculous she just couldn't stop laughing.

Frank squeezed her even harder as she tried to control herself.

Gertrude grabbed Frank's shoulder consoling Frank. "Get  
some sleep." Gertrude commanded and turned walked away.

Frank relaxed and laid down on the couch again letting out his breath release.

"Frank." Gertrude called softy after a minute..

Nancy heard a soft snoring coming from above her as Frank laid on top of her..

"Poor boy." Gertrude laughed softly walking away from the living room..

Frank stayed stock still on top of Nancy. Frank had no idea how she managed to stay so silent. . He didn't think he could remain silent much longer. He gave her credit, even though he could feel her laughing, she didn't utter a sound.

Frank waited until he heard Gertrude's door close, and then he rolled  
on his side giving Nancy some room.

Nancy took a deep breath of relief..Frank laughed against her.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Nancy whispered in his ear .

Frank chuckled softly teasing her kissing her ear and  
neck, while whispering his answer.

"Exactly what kind of trouble are you looking for?" He teased.

She giggled kissing him back. "Are you sure I have the right Hardy?"  
She teased him.

Instead of replying Frank kissed her hard.

"Mmmm" Nancy moaned "definitely the right Hardy."

Frank's body lay against the length of hers. He quickly found himself  
unable to think of anything but how she felt in his arms. The two of  
them were lost in each other.

The clock chiming two on the wall broke through the haze wrapped around Frank and Nancy. Frank sighed in frustration, and withdrew slightly. He took a deep breath and put some space between himself and Nancy. He couldn't think when she was so close. As much as he wanted to  
continue, he knew this was neither the time or place.

"Sorry I can't think when you're in my arms." he explained taking a  
deep breath looking at her sheepishly.

Nancy smiled, she could see him trying to collect himself in the dim  
firelight. Nancy shifted and motioned to the fire.

I think it's going out." Nancy mentioned.

Frank rose and stirred the embers and placed a small log on the fire.  
He turned back and drew his hand through his hair.

Frank rose and stirred the embers and placed a small log on the fire.  
He turned back and drew his hand through his hair.

The gesture was so familiar to her, she knew him  
so well. She could tell he was slightly overwhelmed. She smiled to herself. He wasn't alone.

Looking at him in the dim light, she wondered what had taken her so long to see what was right in front of her. She realized they had just passed a point of no return in their relationship. In the past that would have terrified her. Maybe it was the season, Maybe it was the mistletoe,  
whatever it was she thrilled at it.


	8. Close Calls 2

As much as he wanted to continue, he knew this was neither the time or place.

Frank sighed in frustration, and withdrew slightly.

"Nan..." He sighed putting his forehead against hers. "We really need  
to get some sleep. I really don't want to end this, but ...."

"I know." She agreed regretfully . "The last thing I want is to  
explain to Aunt Gertrude is why you're sleeping on top of me on the  
sofa." She whispered to him.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. He got up and helped her up.  
Nancy started toward the stairs, while Frank banked the fire for the  
night. When he turned there was Nancy standing in the living room  
archway with a devilish grin on her face. He looked at her confused  
for a minute, then she gestured upward with her head. Frank grinned  
when he realized what she was indicating. There in the archway was the  
mistletoe that Joe had talked about earlier.

Frank laughed softly. "I'd hate to waste the mistletoe. That would a  
crime, especially this time of year." Frank grinned at her.

He moved next to her under the mistletoe, and put his arms around her.

He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply.

Nancy sighed and fell into the kiss with him. All too soon  
it ended, as he withdrew breathing deeply for a minute.

Placing his head against hers, he whispered good night in her ear.

" Good night." she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips and  
then went to Frank's room.


	9. Christmas Morning

Joe looked down at his brother deeply asleep on the air mattress. Joe  
heard his brother get up about midnight He hadn't heard  
him come back , so he must have been gone for a while Joe suspected  
the content look on Frank's face and the peaceful slumber came from a  
late night meeting with Nancy.

Normally Frank was a light sleeper, and his moving about the room  
would have roused Frank. Joe suspected lack of sleep and Nancy meant  
his brother wasn't waking for a while.

Just to be sure he called to Frank. "Come Frank let's go. I want to  
see what you got me, bro." Joe kicked Frank's bed and waited for a  
response. Frank merely rolled over with a grunt, and showed no  
inclination of going anywhere.

Joe smiled to himself as he headed downstairs. Yup, his brother had  
it bad. This was going to be great holiday for both of them. Frank and Nancy  
really were a great pair. Joe intended to be sure his brother didn't  
botch it. He also intended to have great fun at his brother's expense  
doing so.

Joe heard his Aunt as he entered.

"Joseph!" His Aunt admonished before he even had a chance to grab a  
mug of coffee.

"Morning, Mom" He grunted taking a swig from his coffee before turning  
to deal with his Aunt.

He turned and could tell his Aunt had a lecture already primed. " It  
was too early in the morning to deal with this." Joe thought as he  
reinforced himself with another large gulp from his coffee mug.

"Good morning to you Aunt Gertrude Did you sleep well?" Joe asked.

His mother was cooking eggs and making pancake batter , and turned around and shot him warning  
look and went back to cooking .

"Why was your brother sleeping on the couch last night?" Gertrude  
demanded.

Laura turned and gave Joe a questioning look. Joe just shrugged  
looking at his mother.

He turned his attention back to his Aunt. He decided playing dumb was  
the safest option here.

"I didn't know Frank was sleeping on the couch. He was sound asleep on  
the air mattress when I woke up." Joe added innocently.

"I heard him moving around, trying to get to sleep on the couch. He  
said he couldn't sleep with all your snoring.". Gertrude scolded Joe.  
"All that noise, the poor boy couldn't relax. It's no wonder keeping him up so late, Joseph."

Joe snorted into his mug almost spitting a mouthful of coffee  
onto his Aunt.

"I didn't realize my snoring was that bad." Joe replied. "I promise  
I'll talk with him about it when he wakes up. I doubt he'll be up for  
a while." Joe smiled looking at his mother.

Laura heard amusement in his voice and looked at her son. There was a  
hint of glee in his eyes. Obviously Frank had been up late last  
night, but from the look in her son's eyes snoring had little to do  
with it.


	10. Christmas Morning 2

Nancy woke from a very pleasant dream. She turned over and looked at  
the clock on Frank's nightstand. It was  
already 10AM and she could hear people rustling downstairs. She  
quickly threw on some clothes, and headed downstairs. As she entered  
the hall, she could smell coffee, and something that must be for  
Christmas dinner. It smelled delicious, and Nancy hoped Laura would  
let her help.

She walked by Joe's room , and the door was open . They must be awake  
already. Nancy realized Joe was already up, she really had slept  
late.

She walked past the door then she turned when she heard someone moan.  
From the door she noticed Frank sleeping on an air mattress on the  
floor.

She walked in thinking he was waking too. "Frank." she called.

As she got closer, she realized he was sleeping. In fact he was  
dreaming, she could see his eyes moving rapidly under his eyes. Given  
the smile on his lips it must have be a very nice dream.

She watched him for a minute. She heard him moan her name. He was  
deep in a dream about her. Nancy smiled pleased. He was dreaming  
about her, and it was a very nice dream. She smiled and decided to  
wake him. Softly she called to him, and bent over and kissed him on  
the lips.

Frank was caught between asleep and awake in a very pleasant dream.  
Nancy was kissing him deeply and he was drowning in the kiss. She felt  
so good and real. Something in his muzzy brain clicked on, and he  
returned the kiss coming awake in pleasant haze.

"Nan?" he murmured huskily and returned the kiss.

Nancy drew back and smiled at him. "Pleasant dreams?" she asked  
grinning at him.

He smiled at her. "Very nice dreams." He answered softly and kissed  
her again.

He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her thoroughly. After a  
minute they both came up for air.

" Mmm... Merry Christmas, Nan.". Frank held her enjoying her in his  
arms.

Nancy smiled. It was Christmas, and despite everything she was happy.  
She kissed him back. " Part of your gift, Hardy." she teased.

"I like this gift." Frank replied going back for seconds.

Frank eventually withdrew and looked at the clock. "I'd better get  
up.". He looked at Nancy. "Before Aunt Gertrude comes looking. I can't  
believe I slept so late.". He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

Nancy smiled at him.

"What?" He asked catching her look.

"You're a mess." She smiled running a hand through his hair and over  
his face.

He laughed. "All right, I can take a hint. I'll take a quick shower  
and shave. I'll see you downstairs."

Nancy headed downstairs into the kitchen.


	11. Love and Waffles

"Good morning." Laura poured a mug of coffee and handed it to her.  
"Have you seen Frank yet this morning?" she asked.

"He said he'd be down right after he showers."

"Good then we can open gifts." Joe commented walking into the kitchen.  
"Sleep well? It seems my snoring kept Frank awake last night." Joe  
added innocently.

"You were snoring pretty badly. I could hear you through the walls."  
Nancy smiled at him.

"Through two rooms? I'm sorry it must have been horrible." Joe teased her.

Nancy could tell by the gleam in his eye that he knew exactly what  
they'd been up to last night. She decided to let Frank deal with it.

Laura looked at Joe with a look that said cool it. She tolerated  
the boys going at each other , which they did often. Nancy was a  
guest, and Joe knew there was a limit to what she'd allow.

Luckily, Frank walked through the kitchen, and ended any further  
argument.

"Mom." he said as he took the coffee mug from her. "Sorry if I kept  
you waiting." He said as he sat down.

Now that they were all downstairs Laura grabbed batter from the  
refrigerator , took out the waffle maker and poured the batter and  
closed the top. She looked at the boys.

" When it beeps, you know what to do. I've got to get you father from  
the office, he's been on a phone meeting for the past two hours."

"I've got it Mom." Frank promised and rose from his chair

"Frank make a few extra for your Dad and Gertrude. Thanks." Laura  
instructed.

"I'm starving. Someone decided to keep us waiting." Joe looked at his  
brother.

"Poor thing wasting away. I'll make you an extra just to be sure you  
don't fade away during Christmas. I would hate to have that on my  
conscious ." Frank clutched his chest dramatically. The beeper buzzed,  
so Frank placed the batter for the next waffle.

"Very funny, bro." Joe gave him a gesture.

"Manners little brother manners, there's a lady present." Frank teased  
grinning at Nancy.

"Lady, Nan have you seen a lady around here?" Joe teased her.

"Joe!" There was no missing the warning tone in Frank's voice. Before  
Frank had been teasing. He wasn't joking here.

Joe looked at his brother. Frank meant it. He'd gone too far.

"Nan sorry I didn't mean..." Joe offered.

"Apology accepted." She handed Joe her coffee . "Top this off, put  
some cream and sugar in it for me. Thanks." Nancy commanded grinning.

The look she gave Joe let him know, she planned on extracting  
revenge for the remark slowly.

Joe glared at her for a minute. "Joe get her a refill." Frank  
ordered . "Then grab some plates and utensils. I've got the waffles,  
syrup, and fruit."

Frank turned around and placed the waffles and stuff on a platter to  
bring by the tree.

Joe grumbled but did as asked. He didn't mind helping, but he did mind  
being ordered by both of them. He fumed silently for a minute, then  
looked at his brother. He'd gone over the line. If Frank had made such  
an obnoxious comment to Vanessa, he no doubt would have reacted  
probably with his fists first.

Frank motioned Nancy to follow him as he brought the waffles into the  
living room by the Christmas tree.

Joe realized startled that Frank had reacted exactly the same. Granted  
his reaction was more subdued, but for his brother it was equivalent  
to taking a swing at him.

Frank meant to protect Nancy, just as Joe would Vanessa. Joe knew  
Frank cared for Nancy, but his reaction was more. Joe knew his brother very well. With Frank what he didn't say was often more important, Frank was more about actions. Joe smiled to  
himself as he followed them out the kitchen door. Frank was in love with Nancy Drew, even though he may not know it yet.

Joe smiled to himself. "Merry Christmas big brother. It's about time  
you finally figured it out." He thought silently.


	12. Christmas Gifts

They all sat at the dining table finishing breakfast. Joe was joking  
trying to guess his gifts. He was intrigued what Nancy had gotten.  
She called it the perfect gift for him. When his brother agreed, then  
Joe was really curious.

Joe teased Nan asking what she'd gotten Frank. Frank's head whipped up  
from his plate. Frank had been so focused on planning her gift, it simply not occurred to him she got him something. Of course he knew logically that she got him something, just he only registered it now Christmas morning. Lack of sleep and other things had been on his mind. He was suddenly curious what she picked for him.

Frank had spent a fair amount of time considering what he was going  
to do for Nancy for Christmas. He had decided a night out in NYC, just  
the two of them was definitely on his list.

They had both been there as teens on a case the last time they'd been there together. That time was a fond memory for him. It was also when he realized Nancy was more than just  
one of the guys. In fact his then teenage hormone riddled dreams, had  
explicitly highlighted that for him. He had previously seen her in a bikini in  
glorious detail, and his quick mind had easily supplied any missing  
details. Frank reddened a bit at the memory. Quickly he finished his breakfast.

Breakfast passed pleasantly, and Joe was pushing everyone toward tree.

"Just like when we were kids. " Frank whispered in her ear. " One year  
he was in such a hurry he knocked the tree over decorations and  
everything. It almost fell in the fireplace." Frank smiled looking up  
at Joe, so he knew they were talking about him.

Nancy laughed out loud looking over at Joe.

Joe looked over at them, and gave his brother a look. It was easy for  
even Nancy to understand. "Just wait." It promised of mischief to  
come later.

Nancy smiled as she helped clear the table. These silly little stories  
were what made this Christmas different and special to her.

This holiday she was looking at Frank Hardy from the inside out  
though his family. Seeing him around his whole family in quiet moments added

missing pieces of the puzzle to him.

A part of her had wondered how Joe and Frank were so different, and still  
so close. Seeing their dynamic in the quiet moments, added to her  
understanding. They teased each other, yet they both  
understood each other well. They clearly had each others backs if needed. Joe clearly knew what was happening with his older brother, even as he teased him relentlessly. Nancy had a  
feeling he was nudging them along as needed.

They were all around the tree by the fireplace as Aunt Gertrude's  
gifts were opened first. As far as Nancy could tell it was an old  
Hardy tradition started by Aunt Gertrude herself . Nancy laughed as  
Joe provided a whispered commentary on gifts past and present.

Frank just rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the floor after  
kissing his Aunt thanking her for his school "medical kit".

"Just what I needed for school.". He promised his Aunt. He didn't  
mention as a first year the only real patients he saw were mostly in  
books.

Now it was Nancy's turn. She eagerly gave Joe his "perfect" gift.

Joe ripped open the wrapping with fervor.

Joe exclaimed as he looked through his collection of cartoon videos.  
"Nancy Drew! I love you!! If my idiot older brother doesn't claim you,  
you're mine." Joe declared and kissed her heartily on the lips.

Nancy looked quickly at Frank to be sure he was OK with Joe's  
unexpected thank you kiss. Frank was laughing at them. The look he threw his  
brother plainly said,"Stop being an idiot." There was no anger in him.

Last Nancy gave Frank his gift. He looked at her curiously. She had a  
hard time picking his gift. Finding a present that described what he  
meant to her, how she felt about him, fit his personality, and wasn't  
too mushy, had been a challenge. She thought she'd found  
the perfect blend. She hoped he thought so too.

She wanted to get it right, since this was her first Christmas present  
personally for him.

This was really their first holiday " together ", though together was  
being defined. Given Frank's reaction and comments so far, it was  
clear they were both finally in the right place at the right time.

Frank opened it up surprised. It was an Ipod touch. He had looked at  
one and had been debating buying one. She knew he liked electronic  
gadgets and toys . Still secretly he couldn't help be a little  
disappointed. He had hoped for something more personal. He stopped  
himself before she could read him.

Nancy however caught his gaze before he was able to hide it.

"Turn it on." She instructed.

He looked at her perplexed, and did as she asked. The unit had been  
activated, and she had clearly downloaded a few old photos of them.

The background was a photo of them as tourists on an old case. They  
had been together "married" in Egypt. He looked up at her shocked. She  
knew he remembered and clearly got the message.

That was the first time that he'd admitted to her, she was more than  
just a friend That he shared her feelings too. They had both walked  
away because there were others involved. But, the feelings had  
remained and grown.

"Turn it over ." She pointed to the unit with her hand. " They  
engraved it" she explained.

He turned it over and read.  
To: Frank Hardy  
For keeping treasured memories close.  
Love: Nancy Drew  
Christmas 'XX

Frank sat staring at the Ipod stunned. Only Nancy could take a  
Christmas electronic toy, and make it the most personally intimate  
gift he'd ever received. She said absolutely everything he'd ever  
dreamed of hearing her say with one photo and a simple elegant quote.

He looked at her unable to speak for a moment.

"I hope you don't already have one. " She stammered when he didn't  
speak. She continued suddenly unsure of her choice. "I can take off  
anything ..."

Frank looked straight at her. The intensity there stopped her speech.  
"It's absolutely perfect." He told her gently. "Thank you." He got up  
and kissed her gently on the lips.

Though the kiss was not deep or heated, she felt it to her core.

"You're welcome" she said when she could finally speak.


	13. Christmas Gifts 2

Laura watched both very carefully. Frank's reaction meant far more than  
the Ipod he was presently holding. The way he held it, more like a  
precious object, than the electronic toy it really was.

Joe quickly tried to grab it from him. " Let me see." he demanded.

He'd always wanted one, and well Frank was acting as if it was made of  
gold.

Joe took it before Frank could stop him . He hit the home button, and  
saw the picture Nancy had set as the background.

" Oh! " Joe uttered slightly surprised. The picture simply showed the  
two if them hugging, but Joe instantly remembered the case. He and  
Bess had talked and emailed at length about it .

He knew at once why Nancy had picked that photo. That case had been  
the turning point for the two of them, Joe was certain that was when  
his brother realized he and Nancy had feelings for each other.

Frank was about to demand the Ipod back, but Joe surprised him. He  
quietly offered it back. The look Joe gave him was filled with  
understanding.

Out loud he simply said, " Let me try it when you're done with it. "

" Thanks " Frank said grateful his brother wasn't going to pursue it  
here.

Nan looked at Joe, and knew he understood.

Joe nodded and then grabbed for his videos.

" OK, Scooby marathon. " he announced opening the DVDs, and going for  
the player.

Both Frank and Nancy laughed grateful for the distraction.

Gertrude grumbled about childish videos and kids acting their age.

Laura however had not missed Frank's reaction, and understood what Joe  
was doing.

"Well, Fenton..." Laura said in a tone that made him forget all about  
Frank's gift.

Fenton knew that tone It meant he was about to be drafted for  
something he didn't want to do.

" I should..." he started rising from his seat.

" Oh, no you don't." Laura warned " The kids cooked and served. I made  
everything, and what exactly was your contribution? " She asked  
looking at him. She knew she had him, but she enjoyed teasing her  
husband .

Fenton knew his role, and he even enjoyed it. He was cleaning dishes he  
knew, but he wasn't supposed to make it too easy for her.

" Why dear, I ate your wonderful breakfast. You know..." He started  
teasing her.

"Get to it." Laura commanded pointing at the dishes.

Gertrude intruded here. "Really, Laura, he's been working all morning  
in meetings. ".

"I know that's why I waited until after breakfast, so he'd have a  
chance to relax Gertrude. I wanted to be sure he'd eaten first." Laura  
replied trying to keep the laughter from her voice .

Fenton, Joe, and Frank were used to this ritual every year. Watching  
their father try to weasel out of his only job all Christmas day. They  
simply looked at their Dad, who smiled at them.

Every year Gertrude interceded. The boys wondered why she even  
bothered . Every year it was the same silly argument.

"Happens every year." Joe informed Nancy. "Mom always wins."

Nancy however watched enthralled. It was such a little thing , silly  
really, but it struck her again how lucky they were. Another Hardy  
family tradition. Nan tucked this away like all the other moments.

Joe turned on the TV, and curled up in a comfy chair leaving the couch  
for Frank and Nancy.

They sat down and Frank placed his arm around her. Nan leaned in  
enjoying the contact.

" Well, are any of you going to help your father?" Gertrude demanded.

" We'd be in the way Aunt Gertrude." Joe declared. "It would just make  
it worse for Dad. I don't want to make even more work for him."

Joe looked at his Aunt innocently. Like he was more help to his father  
watching cartoons.

Nancy almost laughed out loud at his expression.

Gertrude humphed leaving in a huff.

Nancy laughed quietly after Gertrude left the room.

" That was mean little brother ." Frank scolded, though Nancy could  
hear laughter in his voice.

" I think she'll like it" Joe commented as he started the player.

Laura came back into the room. " OK, the Benders and Chet and his  
family are coming over later. So, who's shoveling first?"

Joe and Frank both looked at each other.

"I got the driveway with the snow blower, if you get the walks and  
porch." Joe offered.

The snow blower was easier, but there was more area to do.

Frank nodded OK. He needed to burn some extra energy. During finals  
there hadn't been time to hit the gym. Also with Nancy here, he could use the release.

He looked at Nan. Laura jumped in, " If you wouldn't mind I could use  
some help with dinner."

Nancy nodded. "I'd love to." Nancy answered "Hopefully I won't be in  
the way."

"Not at all. We have plenty to do. You can help keep Joe away from the  
food until dinner." Laura teased looking at her son.

Joe reacted offended, but his mother just swatted him away pointing  
him toward the outside.

Frank already had his coat on, and was pulling on his gloves.

" I'll be about an hour." he said, " Will you be OK by yourself?" He  
hated leaving her alone, but the snow bad to be removed so people  
could get in the house.

"Don't worry I've been drafted in the kitchen. Your Mom volunteered  
me.". Nancy smiled.

" You sure you don't have to, unless you...". Frank started.

" I want to." Nancy assured him. She reached up and gave him a quick  
peck on the cheek. " Now get going.. " She ordered Frank.

" Yes, ma'am." Frank saluted and headed out the door.


	14. Rolls

Nancy walked into the kitchen to see Laura pull a turkey from the  
oven. As Nancy waked over Laura basted the turkey back in the oven and  
reset the timer.

" Nancy go in the refrigerator. On the middle shelf you'll see a  
covered bowl. There's dough for rolls in there. Could you roll it out  
on the counter over there. Place the rolls on the baking sheet."

Nancy nodded and set about her task. As she worked the dough, she  
realized she underestimated the work she and her father made for  
Hannah. This was hard work she realized as she formed the knots and  
placed them on the tray.

" No no!" Gertrude yelled looking at the rolls. She had just entered  
the kitchen, and unfortunately for Nancy the first she noticed was  
Nancy's rolls. "

Nancy jumped surprised. She hadn't been paying Gertrude any attention.  
She was rolling and making rolls just as Hannah would at home.

" Who taught you how to make buns?" Gertrude scolded going over to  
undo Nancy's work.

" Don't." Nancy warned. She turned to Laura. "This is how Hannah does  
it. " Nancy explained.

" They look good. " Laura answered overruling Gertrude.

"Well, I don't know if there will be enough they're so big." Gertrude  
complained.

" They're fine." Laura stated finally ending the argument.

Laura reached in the refrigerator and took out salad ingredients. She  
figured if Gertrude was in the kitchen that meant she was going to help.

Usually in Christmases past Gertrude had done more advising then  
actual work. Laura usually didn't care, but insulting Nancy was  
another thing entirely.

"Here you go Gertrude. Laura handed a bunch of vegetables with a  
cutting board and knife to her.

" What is this ?" asked Gertrude surprised. She usually watched just  
in case, but left the dinner preparation to her sister-in-law.

" That's the salad once you clean and chop everything." Laura  
volunteered.

" Well, there's no place for me to...."

Laura cleared space on the table and motioned for Gertrude.

Gertrude sighed defeated. She could tell her sister-in-law was mad.  
She still thought the dinner rolls were too large, but realized Laura  
thought otherwise.

Gertrude silently attacked the head of lettuce with the chopping  
knife. She knew Laura was angry, but an adult should never be  
corrected in front of one of the kids.

Laura sometimes wondered at the nerve of her sister-in-law. Berating  
Nancy like a child, when she herself had offered no help.

Frank and Joe came back into the house an hour later. Both men came  
stomping into the kitchen sitting at the table.

Laura put the kettle on the stove to heat water for cocoa. Both were  
rosy cheeked from the cold.

Nancy had to laugh as she approached with two mugs of chocolate. Both  
boys had severe cases of hat head. She couldn't help it, and ran her  
hands through both boys heads.

" Hey, what...!". Joe yelled.

Frank just looked at her curious.

" Nice hat head both of you." She laughed and went to help Laura take  
the rolls from the oven.

Laura took the turkey from the oven and basted it once more. There  
were two pies cooling on the counter.

Joe got up and went over to the pies.

" Oh, no you don't buster." Laura warned.

" Mooom, " Joe groaned. "We worked all morning shoveling. We need  
sustenance to rebuild our strength."

Frank just roiled his eyes and looked at Nancy, while sipping  
chocolate from his mug. She smiled and set the rolls down on the table  
to cool.

From the front room they heard the doorbell ring.

" Joe get that. That's probably Vanessa and her Mom." Laura told him.

Joe bounded through the kitchen door without a word. Nancy laughed  
out loud.

" He can really move when he wants." Laura noted amused.

" It's all about the motivation." Frank answered.

That brought a huge laugh from both women.


	15. Vanessa

" How about you two set the table. I've got things in here. I can  
always call Joe and Vanessa if I need any help." Laura reassured them.

"Come on.". Frank motioned. He led her to the China cabinet, and began  
taking out utensils and plates putting them on the counter. He next  
went to the dining table.

" Take the other end." He motioned her to the opposite end of the  
table ." Pull out when I motion."

Frank grabbed one end and pulled the table out, and Nancy did the  
same. Frank grabbed a leaf from a closet in the hall and placed it in  
the middle of the table.

" How many people are there ?" Nancy asked curious.

Frank thought about it for a minute. Nancy could see him mentally  
counting.

"Thirteen I think. We're 6 counting you and Gertrude. The Benders  
that's 2 more. Chet, his wife and parents that's 4. And Con Riley.  
That makes 13 unless I forgot someone."

Nancy was surprised. She hadn't expected it to be so big. "Do you  
usually have so many people?"

Frank looked at her curious. He wondered what Christmas was usually  
like at her home.

" This is about usual. A few more or less, but usually about this. How  
many do you usually have? "

" Usually it's small. Dad's sister, Hannah, Dad and me.". George and  
Bess usually come later." Nancy explained as she and Frank set the  
table with the holiday china.

Nancy stepped back and looked at the table. It was festive as Frank  
laid a holiday centerpiece that must have been a family heirloom. The  
china had holiday colors, but was subtle and not overtly tacky  
holiday pattern. Nancy liked the look. She and Laura had similar taste  
for understated but elegant patterns.

" I like it." Nancy said.

" Tell Mom. " Frank told her. " Mom always sets a nice table, but I'm  
sure she's love to hear it from someone who actually has some idea  
what they're talking about ."

Nancy laughed at him.

" She'll probably value your opinion . I doubt she takes us too  
seriously. ". He smiled at her.

Joe came through the dining room with Vanessa Bender. Nancy  
was curious, since she had heard a lot about Vanessa over the years.  
Mostly from Joe, but also an email or two from Frank.

Frank liked Vanessa a lot. He also thought that she was the only girl  
who could keep Joe in check. Ever since Iola's death Joe had gone a  
little wild dating anything pretty and blond. Frank thought at first  
that Joe didn't want to risk getting close again. Iola had always kept  
Joe's flirtatious nature in check. Vanessa had a strong personality  
like Iola had. It had taken some time, but even Chet Iola's brother  
had come to like Vanessa.

Vanessa looked curiously at Nancy for a second. Like Nancy she'd heard  
stories through the years. The difference was she knew the ex  
girlfriend, and counted her as a friend.

Still Vanessa knew like Joe, that Callie had initiated the split. Also  
that Callie had given Frank an ultimatum, either Harvard or her. Frank  
much to Callie's surprise had chosen Harvard. Vanessa also knew that  
Frank had asked Callie to come to Boston. She had refused.

Callie had dated, and was happy until Joe had informed her that Frank  
dated also. Vanessa suspected Joe overstated the case a bit, but still  
Callie's reaction had been interesting.

Callie had honestly thought that Frank would return after a year, and  
she'd have him again. Frank however took her at her word that she  
didn't want him anymore, and he eventually moved on to others.

Vanessa realized much later that had freed Frank, and even though  
Callie dated seriously she still had seller's remorse. Frank was the  
one she let get away. No one even her present fiance compared. In  
private there were too many comparisons, and she doubted Peter would  
last against Frank.

Intermittently Nancy Drew had come into the mix. Not directly, but  
more because Callie had been jealous of her unseen foe. Even when she  
knew that Nancy had a boyfriend.

Looking at Nancy and Frank together Vanessa realized Callie had  
reason to be jealous. Nancy was pretty no doubt, but what Vanessa  
sensed especially from Frank surprised her. Joe had described it.  
They had a connection he said. They finished each others thoughts,  
almost like they read each others minds.

Vanessa had dismissed Joe as being a bit jealous, but now she saw  
it. There was nothing explicit . That wasn't Frank's style. They were  
obviously close, just the way Frank stood near her surprised Vanessa.  
It was almost possessive, but that didn't completely describe it. You  
could feel the connection between them. What she'd heard of Nancy, she  
wasn't the kind of girl you possessed. It seemed mutual though,  
because there was no doubt of the connection.

Vanessa realized this connection was something special. She doubted  
they realized that they telegraphed it so obviously. With Callie it  
had seemed more controlling. This seemed organic natural to her. They  
weren't even trying.

This was going to be an interesting holiday Vanessa thought. Aloud she  
offered her hand. " Nice to finally meet you Nancy. Joe's told me so  
much about you," she winked at Frank and looked at Joe with a wicked  
gleam in her eye. " She's missing a head."

" HEY!!!" Joe exclaimed. " No fair, are you trying to get me in  
trouble?"

" No, you do that well enough without any help.. " Nancy answered  
smiling at Vanessa. She batted Joe on the backside of his head and  
then shook Vanessa's hand. "Good to finally meet you. Sorry, I left the  
spare head at home." Nancy added wryly.

This could work. She'd wondered if Callie's good friend would give  
her a chance. The answer as far as she could tell was yes.

Vanessa laughed. "I see why Joe is scared of you."

Nancy smiled. " Frank tells me you're good at making him heel and obey."

Vanessa smiled and ignored Joe's protests and Frank's laughs.

" I've found it's always best to keep him on a short leash. He just  
chokes and hurts himself when you let him run."

" Hello!! I'm in the room here!!!" Joe protested.

" I know sweetie. I'm sorry I'll use smaller words I forgot." Vanessa  
cooed at Joe.

" OK. Have we had enough of roast Joe day yet?" Joe complained pouting  
as he looked at the two of them.

Nancy and Vanessa just looked at each other. There was definitely the  
beginnings of a good friendship here. They both just looked at Joe and  
shook their heads no in unison.

Frank broke out laughing. It was a full hardy deep laugh that was  
usually associated with Joe.

"Hmmmph" Joe snorted.

"Quit while you're ahead little brother." Frank counseled smiling .

Laura Hardy walked into the room. "Boys can we act our age for five  
minutes. Dinner is ready and we could use some help.". Laura stated as  
she placed vegetables and gravy in the dining table.


	16. Christmas Dinner

Sorry folks I had trouble submitting this cleanly. One more try here.

Everyone headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl or platter. Fenton  
carried out a huge turkey which looked perfectly done.

Everyone sat down at the table, and Fenton did the honors and carved.  
Fenton served the first piece to Laura and then went around the table.  
Dishes were passed around as Nancy marveled at the sheer amount of  
food. Even with 13 people at the table it looked like they'd have  
leftovers for at least a week.

Nancy smiled as she passed the mashed potatoes to Joe. He was  
desperately looking for space on his plate to fit more food.

"Save some for everyone else already." Nancy teased.

"I'm a growing boy. I need nourishment." Joe protested.

"Keep eating like that you'll be growing alright." Vanessa quipped.

" Hey, you two leave me alone. Drew I think you're setting a bad  
example for Van here.". Joe complained.

Vanessa patted Joe on the back. " A big tough guy like you can't  
handle two helpless girls."

Frank nearly snorted his food.

"Come on , bro. Help me here."

Frank just raised his hands. There was no way he was stupid enough to  
step into this. It was much safer and much more enjoyable to watch  
from the sideline.

"Little bro, when will you learn better to keep your mouth closed." Frank looked at both and winked. " Do you think I'm dumb enough to get between you and these two?" Frank gestured to both girls.

They got Joe again. It was like a bit of a sport for both of them when they got together.

Frank had a wickedly dry sense of humor behind that quiet facade. Vanessa had watched others underestimate Frank too many times, only to watch him spring his trap. Nancy was now seeing a side of Frank she had only caught glimpses of through the years. They'd always been working together, and were necessarily in mystery mode.

Laura rolled her eyes at both girls who simply smiled in return .  
"Every year I pray my sons will give me a peaceful dinner for  
Christmas. I'm still waiting. " Laura sighed dramatically.

Everyone looked at Joe. " Hey , what did I do? I didn't start...."

" Little brother will you never learn." Frank just shook his head. "  
You're not going to win this one. Why even start?" Frank added.

" OK OK..... I give up. I apologize for whatever I didn't do, and for  
whatever I might not do later. Might as well cover myself for the  
whole evening."

" Good choice son." Fenton praised Joe smiling.


	17. Turkey Hangover

Dinner seemed to fly, and Nancy was surprised when she looked at the  
clock almost 90 minutes had passed. The company was good. Things had  
gone well with Vanessa. Even Aunt Gertrude, what was on for her, her  
best behavior. The excessive praise lavished on her salad helped.  
Laura declared in no uncertain terms in the future all salads would be  
made by Gertrude.

Everyone was well fed. Looking around the table, Laura clearly saw  
turkey stupor settling in. Laura pulled her chair back and grabbed  
dishes heading for the kitchen. That was a clear sign, and everyone  
followed her example.

Fenton started loading the dish washer and Laura brewed a pot of  
coffee. Frank grabbed plates and coffee cups placing them on a tray.

Nancy followed Frank and Joe into the family room, where Frank set out  
coffee and dessert plates. Joe quickly turned a football game on the  
large screen TV.

The setting was so stereo typical Nancy laughed. Both boys looked at  
her confused.

"Could it be anymore cliche? Football on the couch in front of the TV"  
Nancy asked.

Vanessa walked in carrying two pies. "Get used to it. In an hour  
they'll all be snorting and snoring in front of the game."

" Another Hardy tradition." Joe declared proudly.

Frank just shook his head and headed back in the kitchen to help. He  
returned a few minutes later with cookies and coffee.

Joe had already grabbed a place on the couch and Vanessa was cuddled  
next to him.

Nancy was sitting on the other couch. Frank poured two coffees and  
sat down next to her.

Laura came in with Andrea Bender. She had another coffee carafe in her  
hands. She grabbed one of the pies and desserts and placed them on the  
coffee table. Then she took the remaining food on the tray.

" We're going to sit in the living room." Laura stated.

"OK Mom." Joe commented and went back to the game.

Frank leaned into Nan. She reached up and slowly massaged his neck and  
shoulders. Frank wasn't really paying attention to the game . The  
massage , turkey and wine were having an extremely soporific effect on  
Frank. before he realized his eyes were closing , and his coffee cup  
tilted dangerously in Nancy's direction. She grabbed it just before it  
fell from his hand.

Joe looked over and laughed . "Frank never could hold his turkey."

Frank jolted upright embarrassed. " Sorry " He muttered and started to  
sit upright.

Nancy simply smiled and moved to the end of the couch guiding Frank's head to  
her lap.

Frank not normally one for public displays acquiesced uneasily. He  
looked over at his brother slightly embarrassed by the knowing grin on  
his face, then Nancy slowly started running her fingers through his  
hair and over his back in slow circles.

Frank quickly stopped caring as he melted under her fingers. Very  
soon he relaxed and a very pleasant haze enveloped him. Nancy kept  
slowly rubbing and Frank drifted into a light snooze.

On the other couch Joe comfortably sprawled himself with his head  
in Vanessa's lap.

Vanessa took her hand and rapped him on the head.

" Hey!! What was that for?" Joe asked.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Vanessa demanded.

"Getting comfortable like Frank. What else!!" Joe retorted.

That earned him another rap on the head.

"Will you stop that!" Joe demanded grabbing her hands.

Vanessa shot him a look that left no doubt what she was thinking.

" Fine....fine. I'll get up." Joe huffed.

Nancy laughed. "Next time try asking." she advised.

"Frank didn't ask." Joe complained.

"No, he didn't I offered." Nancy answered.

"You offered what?" Frank mumbled sleepily his eyes still closed.

Both Nancy and Vanessa laughed.

"Never mind big brother ." Joe grumbled. He stood up and took  
Vanessa's hand. We'll be in my room if anyone asks."

"Could you grab the remote?" Nancy asked.

Vanessa threw the remote to Nancy gently.

"Thanks" Nancy said.

Nancy flipped through the channels until she came to her all time  
favorite Christmas movie , A Christmas Story. It was tradition after  
dinner Bess and George would come over, they would turn on the movie  
and talk about life. That usually meant boys and school

Frank snoozed as Nancy continued her massage. He drifted  
in and out for a while. He was finally roused by her continual laughter shaking  
him awake.

Frank looked up at her. She was engrossed in the movie.

" The movie that good?" He asked.

" Yup, the movie is that good. ". She smiled at him and shook her head in  
disbelief. " You've never seen a Christmas Story."

" No, I don't think so. Joe usually puts on the game." Frank let out a big yawn stretching..

" No wonder you fall asleep. " Nancy commented "Well then I'll show you how to spend a proper Christmas evening." She answered grinning.

Frank laughed. " Yes, ma'am. Does this mean I'm not allowed to lay in your lap anymore?" He asked as he sat upright.

Nancy smiled. "Shh ...Watch the best Christmas movie ever made." She ordered.

Frank sat up refreshed from his short snooze and hugged her and realized she might be right. This might be the best Christmas movie ever made as he laughed at the scene in front of him. The movie was enjoyable her company made it more so. Frank cuddled her as he realized for the first time they were alone.


	18. Carson

Carson Drew stood staring at the front door of the Hardy house. It was  
very late and under normal circumstance, he never would have intruded  
Christmas day at 11:30 But this was far from a normal circumstance.  
It was Christmas Day at least for 30 more minutes. He had been foolish  
leaving with Kitty for Bermuda without his daughter. He was still  
furious with himself and Kitty, but really he blamed himself. It was a  
sorry father who left his child loose on Christmas.

Hannah had brought him to his senses. She always visited family  
immediately after Christmas. This year Nancy had told her she was  
spending Christmas with friends, and told her she would be in Boston.

Hannah told him to call George, but not before giving him a piece of  
her mind. Being yelled at by Hannah was a humbling experience. Carson  
made a very good living getting yelled at by professionals. They had  
nothing on Hannah Gruen. He knew there would be a fair amount of  
grovelling involved when she returned. Frankly he was due some penance.

Before he lost the nerve and turned around, Carson raised his hand and  
rang the doorbell.

Frank and Nancy long ago lost track of the movie on TV. Joe had  
brought Vanessa and her mother home several hours ago. Joe wouldn't be  
home until late, and everyone had either gone home or to their rooms.

The TV was on in the background, but Frank was too busy kissing Nancy  
to care. Nancy ran hands over Frank' chest and shoulders. Frank was  
having difficulty keeping his hands to himself . Honestly, it was  
difficult to tell exactly who was kissing whom. It didn't matter that  
Nancy had started by teasing Frank until he just couldn't tolerate it  
anymore. He had stayed absolutely still as she ran her hands over his  
chest and her hands wandered into more dangerous territory .

Frank groaned when her hands touched him intimately. After that it  
was impossible for him to stay still. He quickly grabbed her hands and  
pulled her to him. He kissed her heatedly and she responded fervently  
returning the kiss.

The lights were low, and the two of them were finally alone. There was  
no where to be and no one to interrupt them . The freedom was heady  
and both, Frank and Nancy, fell into each other.

Very soon they were both rushing to the point of no return. Neither of  
was thinking of where they were. Soon her hands were wandering under  
Frank's shirt and she was skimming her fingers over his warm skin.  
Frank froze as sensations ran up and down his nerves. Nancy ripped an  
involuntary groan from Frank.

Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her as he brought her down on the  
couch. Frank's mind shut down and normal cautions and worries fled his  
mind.

Her moans blotted out all rational thought as they were both caught up  
in each other . Caution was lost as years of suppressed passions and  
emotions came roaring loose. Both were entering into territory they  
had never entered in other circumstances.

Suddenly like water thrown over the two of then, the doorbell pealed  
in their ears. Both jumped shocked as they jumped apart.

Frank was breathing heavily trying to get himself under control . He  
was stunned as he realized exactly what would have happened had the  
doorbell not interrupted them.

Frank smoothed his hair and tucked his tee shirt back in his sweat  
pants.

"I'll get it." Frank said hoarsely.

Nancy nodded unable to speak quite yet. Like Frank she was stunned by  
the doorbell. She was partly relieved and partly annoyed. She was  
surprised with both herself and Frank. She had never expected such  
intensity from Frank. Even more surprising to her was her reaction.  
She had been involved and as eager as Frank, maybe more so.

She straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair. She walked around  
the corner to see Frank stepping aside. Frank was allowing her father  
into the house.


	19. Carson 2

Frank turned around and saw Nancy stop dead.

From the upstairs hall Frank heard the door open. Fenton came  
downstairs and stopped midway on the staircase. There standing on his  
foyer was Carson Drew.

His daughter was staring at him like she'd seen a ghost. She didn't  
look very happy to see him from what Fenton could see of her face .

His son, on the other hand, looked like thunder. He had seen that look  
before, but the barely concealed anger , no rage, was something he  
associated with his youngest. Frank was usually the collected one.  
This was about Nancy, and as Laura had explained Frank was not  
horribly rational about Nancy Drew. The fact that he was head over  
heels in love with her made that impossible. Though he usually did not  
involve himself on his sons private lives, Carson was an old friend.

This could get complicated and Fenton wanted to avoid that. Carson was sometimes overly

protective of his daughter. He trusted his son to do the right thing under his roof. Especially  
with her father in the house.

Fenton noted Carson looked uneasy. Not a look one saw on Carson Drew  
often. He knew something had driven Nancy here on the holidays. He had not intruded  
trusting Frank to handle it.

He'd need to watch his older boy . Frank was protective of Nancy,  
but father and daughter would need to work this out for themselves.

Nancy stiffened the moment her father entered the house. It had been a  
wonderful Christmas until now. Kitty was nowhere in sight. That might  
actually be a good sign. She knew eventually she'd have to deal with her father. She just  
hadn't expected it to be here, now like this.

Nancy was surprised suddenly how angry she was at her father. Not just  
for leaving her at Christmas, but more for visiting their argument on  
the Hardys.

She knew it was illogical, and she could have told him what happened. The child  
in her was angry that he'd not canceled anyway...

The Hardys had taken her in as she knew they would and made their  
Christmas hers too. This was her Christmas, thanks to everyone, and  
illogical as it was her father was an uninvited guest at her holiday.

She had wanted him here so badly. Now she wanted to tell him to go  
away. She'd found her place. She knew it was petty, but it was how she felt.

Aloud she smiled. " Merry Christmas, Dad." The words sounded hollow to  
her as she said them.

Carson could tell by her reaction that he had a lot of explaining to  
do. He just hoped that she accepted his apology. She didn't move to  
hug him. He understood the meaning, she was mad. Actually furious was a better description.

Carson smiled and returned the greeting. "I'm glad I was able to find  
you, and get here by Christmas. If just barely." He added. "Sorry to  
bother you so late, Fenton."

Laura Hardy came downstairs and decided to take control before the situation escalated. It was too late to solve this tonight. "No trouble at all, Carson. I was wondering when you'd get here."  
Laura Hardy said as if she wasn't at all surprised to find Carson Drew  
on her doorstep.

She looked outside and saw a cab running.

"Frank, go grab Carson's bags. Carson did you pay the cab?" She asked.

" I don't want...." Carson started

Laura stopped him before he got a chance to interrupt her.

"I'll make up the bed in the TV room. Carson, I won't hear of it  
after chasing all the way here. Frank go with Carson  
and help with his bags.

Frank nodded clearly unhappy, but it was late and his mother was right  
He had traveled a long way to get here.

"Mr Drew, why don't you pay the cab, and I'll grab your bags." Frank  
offered.

" Thanks Frank." Carson acknowledged him for the first time. Quietly  
so no one else could hear him Carson surprised Frank. "Frank" Carson  
called as he grabbed a bag. "Thank you for taking her in and giving  
her a proper holiday. I owe you one, and I know I  
screwed up." He said quite bluntly.

Frank stopped stunned for a minute. He suspected he was one of the few  
people who'd ever heard Carson Drew say he'd screwed up ever.

Frank turned. " Yes, sir you did." Frank replied honestly " You're  
telling the wrong person though. She needs to hear it not me."

Carson had to admire Fenton's oldest. It took courage to say what  
Frank Hardy said. There wasn't the anger he'd seen earlier just  
understanding.

"You're right . Did anyone ever tell you, you take after your mother ?  
Because there's no question you do."

Frank looked at him confused . "Usually they say I take after Dad." he  
answered.

Carson shook his head . " You look like your Dad, but your  
temperament , and frankness are all your mother ."

Frank laughed as he deposited the bags in the TV room. "Mom, will be  
glad to know she contributed somehow to me because everyone blames her  
for Joe."

Carson laughed.

"It's late,so I'm going to say good night now." Frank excused himself and went looking for Nancy.

Frank went into the kitchen. His Mom was heating leftovers from dinner.

"She's already gone up." Laura stated knowing who he was looking  
without his asking. "Why don't you head up. Your Dad and I will handle  
Carson..". Laura suggested.

Frank nodded agreeing. It made perfect sense. He knew she was upset,  
but waiting until morning made the most sense. Everyone was tired and  
needed a rest.

"Night Mom." Frank leaned over and kissed her goodnight.

Fenton entered the TV room.

"Did you get a chance to eat yet Carson?" Fenton asked.

Carson knew it was useless to argue. Laura planned to fed and  
interrogate him. Given that he'd dropped in at nearly midnight.

Carson nodded no. " Would it matter if I said yes?" Carson asked.

Fenton laughed. "Probably not. Save yourself the argument." Fenton  
agreed.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Laura set the  
food in the table and they all talked.7

Frank went upstairs looking for Nancy. He knocked softly on the bedroom.

" Nan, It's me.". Frank said gently.

Nancy got up from the bed and opened the door.

" Hey, you alright?" He asked.

Nancy turned around and walked away.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." Nan answered plopping on Frank's bed.

Frank snorted. "Then you're a better person than me. I'd be mad as hell.".  
Frank answered.

Nancy raised her eyebrows at him. "The great Frank Hardy swears.??"  
Nancy feigned shock.

Frank chuckled. "Like a sailor, usually involving something to do with  
Joe." He sat on the bed next to her.

"Sorry it just.." She stopped. She didn't want to admit she was angry  
at her own father over something so petty.

" If it's worth anything, he's here not with her." Frank pointed out  
the obvious.

Nancy sighed and leaned into him. " I'm not sure it's worth enough."  
She answered flatly.

Frank hugged her and kissed her softly. "Maybe tomorrow it will be  
enough. I know he tried hard to get here. He wants to be here Nan, not  
with her."

"Logically I know. It's petty it's just going to take the rest of me a  
little while to catch up . It's not very forgiving I know." She replied.

"It can wait until tomorrow. My Mom is working him over right now.  
She'll ply him with food and soften him up for you." Frank smiled at  
her.

She smiled at him and sniffled a bit. "Stupid huh? I get my wish and  
now I want him to go away."

Nancy half laughed and half cried into Frank's shoulder.

He arranged both of them so they were on his bed. He propped them up  
on pillows and just let her lean into him. Really there was nothing  
for him to say they'd work it out tomorrow.

It was late and everyone was tired. He kissed her on top of her head  
and lay back on the pillows taking her with him.

They stayed quiet against each other. Nancy didn't really want to  
talk. Just Frank's presence helped. She'd deal with it in the  
morning. Right now his just being here made it better. She burrowed  
into his warmth and relaxed against him.

Before long they were both wrapped around each other on Frank's bed  
sound asleep.


	20. Carson3

Joe entered the house quietly. It was late, and he was surprised to  
hear voices coming from the kitchen.

Curious he decided to go investigate.  
He went in the kitchen and saw both of his parents, and the back of  
someone's head.

"Mom, Dad?" The question was in his voice.

Carson Drew turned and saw the younger Hardy studying him carefully.  
It had been a very long time, since he'd seen either of the boys or  
his old friends. Both boys had turned to men, and from what little he  
could gather his daughter had run to the eldest Hardy for comfort at  
Christmas. He had been surprised they had a history. He was more surprised she never told him.

Joe saw something flash across Carson Drew's face. Nancy didn't look  
like her Dad, but there was something in his expression that was all  
Nancy.

Joe suddenly didn't envy his brother . Joe got the sense that Carson Drew was a formidable  
man. Out loud he held out his hand." Nice to  
see you again Mr Drew. It's been some time." Joe offered .

Carson took his hand. Carson realized both of Fenton's boys had become  
men as Nancy was now a young woman. He suddenly wondered how time had gotten away from him, and so it seemed had his daughter.

"Good to see you again Joseph." Carson offered.

It was funny the way things turned out. He wondered if Liz,  
Nancy's mom, would have said. He smiled as he realized that she would  
like anyone who wasn't afraid to stand him down when needed.

Frank had guts, and apparently brains as well. His daughter's new  
boyfriend was a Harvard med student. She could do worse he smiled. She  
had dated Ned for so long he'd have to adjust. Still the fact she'd  
sought out Frank Hardy meant she trusted him.

Judging by Frank Hardy's initial reaction the feeling was mutual. He  
looked like fury when Carson had walked through the door. For a moment  
he had wondered if Frank was going to let him in the house. Once Carson  
had admitted his part Frank was fair. The anger had turned to  
comprehension . Frank and Laura were both correct it was something he  
and Nancy would have to settle in the morning.

It was getting late. Carson yawned and looked at Laura and apologized.

"Sorry it's been a long day and s long few flights." He offered .

Laura didn't contradict him. She nodded in agreement. "Why don't we  
all get some sleep. It will look better in the morning. It always  
does. " She stated certainly .

Fenton rose and collected the dishes.  
"Good night Carson we'll see you in the morning."

Carson rose and bade everyone good night . He really wanted to see his  
daughter tonight. Nancy could have gone with Hannah, or Bess and George. She went to Frank Hardy, Clearly there was something there. If his daughter trusted Frank, that was good enough for him. It seemed he would be getting to know Fenton's oldest a lot better.. he thought as he lay down for bed.


	21. Sweet Dreams

Laura waited until Carson left. " Make sure your brother..."

Joe nodded understanding. His Mom wanted to make sure Carson couldn't  
catch Frank and Nancy in a compromising position.

Joe said goodnight and headed upstairs. He headed to his room, but  
Frank wasn't there.

He walked over to Frank's door and knocked. There was no answer. He  
quietly opened the door.

Nancy and Frank were sound asleep under the covers. They were clearly  
just sleeping.

Joe walked over to wake his brother.

"Frank." he called as softly as possible.

Frank's eyes popped open. He looked around confused for a minute .

"Hey bro," Joe said softly trying not to wake Nancy.

Frank looked at the clock and realized he must have fallen asleep.

"Come on, or do you want me to lock the door, so no one can surprise  
you?"

"Lock the door . She was pretty upset. I don't want to wake her."  
Frank answered softly.

"OK." Joe agreed ." Her Dad is downstairs. Make sure you come through  
the bathroom." Both boys room shared a connecting bathroom. It was not  
the first time they had used it if needed.

Frank nodded and laid back in the bed. "Thanks."

Frank looked at her for a second. He thought maybe he should go to  
Joe's room.

Nancy clung to him in her sleep. It would be impossible to get up  
without waking her.

Nancy whimpered softly in her sleep when he shifted.

" Shhh--Nan." Frank assured her softly.

Somewhere in her dreams Nancy heard Frank. She snuggled closer, sighed  
and relaxed into his arms.

Frank relaxed back against the pillows and simply enjoyed having her  
in his arms. She belonged there, he thought sleepily. Frank felt  
sleep tugging at him as he relaxed . Her presence did that for him. He  
felt peaceful and complete. His last thought before he fell asleep  
again was this is what love felt like. Frank fell asleep with a smile  
on his lips.

It was very early and Nancy felt a soft breathing and tickling on her  
cheek. She opened her eyes disoriented for a minute.

She became aware of an arm around her, and realized someone was in her  
bed. For some reason, that didn't surprise her, even though she was  
still half asleep. She moved slightly and a soft moan finally brought  
her fully awake. She turned and realized Frank was holding her in his  
arms.

Frank mumbled and she thought for a moment he might be awake. He  
sighed and turned his face toward her settling into a deep sleep again.

He was ridiculously handsome she thought. Nancy could see the stubble  
on his cheek, and gave into the urge to run her hand across it.

"Nan?" he sighed softly clearly more asleep than awake. He turned his  
cheek into her hand sighing gently .

"Go to sleep Frank." She whispered cuddling into his arms.

Frank hugged her to him and pulled the blanket around them. Even in  
sleep he wanted her near him.

Nancy relaxed into Frank's arms. The simple act being held in his arms  
made her feel loved. The way he instinctively held her close in his  
sleep made her feel cherished.

This was what it felt like to be in love she thought. Nancy fell into  
a contented sleep in Frank's arms.


	22. In the Morning

Nancy woke slowly warm and contented. She smiled as she remembered she  
was in Frank's arms. Then she remembered why she was in Frank's arms  
as yesterday came back to her.

Still she didn't feel as bad as she expected. It didn't make her feel  
better about it, but at least she didn't feel worse. Then she smiled  
despite herself as she looked at Frank. He'd stayed with her. He  
wasn't going anywhere. He had her back no matter the issue. Suddenly  
she knew it was going to be OK.

Nancy got up quietly not wanting to wake him, and decided to confront  
her Dad first thing. She didn't want to ruin their day stewing over  
things she couldn't change. She decided best to get it over with  
before the whole house woke up.

Nancy went downstairs into the kitchen. Laura handed her a cup of  
coffee as she sat at the table. It was 9 in the morning, and she  
figured everyone would be waking soon.

Nancy sat sipping her coffee thinking about how she was going to  
approach her father .

Laura made that decision for her when she handed Nancy an extra  
steaming mug of coffee.

"Does your father still take his with cream?" Laura asked.

Nancy looked at her uncertainly. Few conversations with Laura were  
ever random Nancy knew. "Yes. Why?" She asked directly.

"Good bring him that when you're ready then will you?"

It wasn't a request. Nancy saw the steel that ran beneath Laura  
Hardy's personality. This was just the first time it had ever been  
directed at her personally. She saw in Laura's eyes the formidable  
woman few people suspected existed.

Nancy knew better. " You're going to make me go in there whether I  
want to or not." Nancy stated the obvious.

Laura just arched an eyebrow in reply .

Nancy huffed a bit annoyed. "OK. I'm not going to win this one an I?"  
She accepted defeat.

Laura laughed softly then reached over and gave her a quick hug.  
"You're not going to your death. You're talking to your father. Who  
flew first to Chicago then to NY looking for you." Laura informed her.  
"I know you're mad, but he tried very hard to find you. That should tell you something."

Nancy looked at the floor. " I know I just..."

"Nancy I love you like a daughter." Laura assured her. "Let it go  
people make mistakes, even Carson Drew. Don't let it eat you. It's not  
worth it in the end."

Nancy looked at Laura. It sounded like she was talking from experience.

"I'll do my best." Nancy answered softly.

"That's all I'm asking." Laura smiled and gave her another quick hug  
and pushed her toward the door.

Nancy hesitated for a minute and then turned around . "Has anyone ever  
told you, you're scary at times ?" Nancy smiled at her.

Laura just looked at her for a minute then smiled in return . "With my  
family, this surprises you?" She joked .

Nancy just laughed and headed for her father.

She entered the TV room silently. Her Dad was sleeping on a sofa bed.  
He looked tired to her. She almost lost her nerve for a second and  
walked away. Laura was right. This was her Dad.

She steeled herself and sat on the bed next to him. "Dad." she called  
softly.

Carson rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her  
through bleary eyes briefly, before his eyes opened wide in surprise  
when he realized she was there.

Nancy reached over and handed him the mug of coffee Laura had given her.

"Here this will help." she stated.

He sat up and took it. "Thanks" He said and took a swig of coffee. He  
sat up wondering who should go next.

The fact she had come to him was heartening.

"Nancy..."

"Dad..." they both began at the same time. They laughed uneasily.

"Go ahead, you first." Nancy offered.

"Nancy, I'm sorry honey. I never should have gone without  
you. I got there and was miserable. I'm sorry I don't know what I was  
thinking Christmas without you there." Carson admitted.

Nancy looked at him. Her eyes were a little bright. " I overreacted. I  
shouldn't have been so silly, and let her come between us. I'll try..."

Carson shook his head stopping her.  
" I know what Kitty did. Why didn't you tell me? Don't you know I  
would have canceled?" Carson looked at his daughter." I never would  
have chosen her over you."

Nancy looked away for a minute unsure how she'd ever thought that. Now  
that she thought about it for a minute, she was almost ashamed.

" I know." she sighed " you seemed happy and I didn't want to ruin  
your first vacation in years. I didn't even know until two weeks ago  
when I called to confirm the reservation.". Nancy answered."She told  
me what she'd done before I took off for Boston. Until then I thought  
it was just a mistake, I almost didn't believe her even after she told  
me."

Carson nodded. " We got there, and she complained the whole time .  
Apparently I mope too much." Carson added wryly. "She got so mad at me  
she let slip what she'd done to you."

Nancy stared in shock. "You're kidding."

Carson nodded and then he laughed as if something were funny.

"Dad? " Nancy asked bewildered about the whole thing.

Carson smiled. " Unfortunately the vacation was non-refundable."

" Dad, I'm sorry maybe you ..."

Carson held up his hand to stop here and he was visibly laughing.

Nancy looked at him perplexed.

"After a short discussion with management , I did get them to give me  
credit for the unused days." Carson informed her. " I let Kitty know  
that we were checking out as of the 26th. She decided she wanted to  
stay, until management asked to bill her credit card." Carson added.

Nancy could her the humor in his voice. She smiled at him. "Dad, I  
think you enjoyed that a little too much."

Carson smiled and took her hands. "We'll save it, and when your new  
boyfriend gets a break we'll use it." Carson informed her.

Nancy started to agree until she absorbed what he said. "Dad!" She  
turned red, and was at a loss for words.

Carson was kidding her. "Next time you decide to date my oldest  
friend's son , you think you might give me a warning." Carson teased.

Nancy laughed . She knew he was teasing now. "Why, so you can  
interrogate him?" Nancy asked grinning.

"Of course, that is what I do for a living." Carson retorted.

"Don't you dare,or .." Nancy stopped trying to think of a good threat.

"Or..." Carson offered teasing her.

"or I'll sic Mrs Hardy on you ." Nancy grinned triumphantly

Carson raised his hands conceding defeat. "Between her and Hannah I'm  
not sure who frightens me more. " Carson laughed.

Carson looked at her seriously for a minute. "We OK then?" He asked.

Nancy thought a minute . She had one question, but didn't want to ruin  
their new found peace. "Yeah, we're OK." she agreed.

Carson heard an unasked question in her voice. Previously he would  
have let it be. Now, he wanted to be absolutely certain. "Nancy,  
anything else on your mind?"

It was silly, but they really hadn't discussed Kitty. "Ummm-- Will I  
be seeing Kitty again?" She asked embarrassed by the question.

Carson sighed relieved. "I doubt it. I know I won't unless she has my  
luggage." He answered.

Nancy laughed out loud. It wasn't all better, but it was good enough.  
They'd figure the rest as they went.

Carson took another sip of coffee, while considering his next move.

" So what are your plans for the rest of the week?" He asked though he  
suspected he already knew.

" Well, Frank asked me to stay until New Year's, but ..."

Carson shook his head and stopped her. "Don't you dare." He commanded.  
"The last thing I want is Frank Hardy upset with your old man for  
taking away his chance with his new girlfriend. It's going to be hard  
enough for him with me here as is.". Carson grinned knowingly at her.

"Dad, just what do you think Frank is going to do?" Nancy protested  
though her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Carson stopped her and smiled. " I was young once too."

Nancy started to speak, but Carson interrupted. "Nancy, he's a fine  
young man. What little I know of him, I'm impressed."

She smiled surprised. "Thanks, he's really a good guy. He's also  
smart, very smart.". Nancy knew her father valued intellect and  
achievement.

"Harvard Med, you don't get there by being dumb. " Her father agreed.  
"I thought he would go into Fenton's business." Carson looked at her  
curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. " He wants to do forensics. Says he's  
tired of getting shot at ."

Carson smiled." Smart man." He laughed.

Nancy heard a commotion in the front hall.

"What do you mean he's sleeping. It's 9:30." Gertrude. Hardy  
complained loudly.

Carson looked at Nancy confused.

"Have you met Aunt Gertrude yet?" Nancy asked smiling.

"No. but I've heard stories." Carson grimaced . "I think maybe I  
should get up, so she can have the room."

Nancy nodded in agreement.

They heard grumbling as Laura shushed Gertrude.

" I'll be out in a minute. Why don't you go tell Aunt Gertrude for  
me." Carson replied.


	23. In the Morning 2

Frank woke by himself and went quickly downstairs. He wanted to make  
sure Nancy was alright.

He'd also been planning to take her to NY, and needed to be sure that  
didn't interfere with her father's unexpected visit. Though he was a  
bit annoyed at Carson Drew's sudden appearance, making peace and maybe  
spending some time with her Dad was more important.

Frank was downstairs in the kitchen when hurricane Gertrude blew  
through the kitchen. He tried to distract her, but there was no  
appeasing his Aunt. She wanted her morning show on the large screen.

Luckily Gertrude's tirade was stopped when Carson appeared with Nancy  
in the kitchen.

Frank looked carefully from Nancy to Carson. Whatever tension had been  
there seemed to be resolved. Frank let out a small breath of relief.

He rose to get them coffee because his Mom was busy .

"Mr Drew can I top that off for you?"  
Frank asked.

Carson nodded yes.

"Cream is on table." Frank motioned to the pitcher ." How do you like  
your eggs?" He asked them.

"I prefer them scrambled slightly on the dry side. You know how I  
abhore runny eggs Franklin." Gertrude demanded as she walked in the  
kitchen.

Nancy looked at Frank trying desperately trying to stifle a giggle.

Carson looked straight at Aunt Gertrude. who fixed him with her most  
challenging stare . Daring Carson Drew to disagree with her.

Carson had spent years staring down and challenging witnesses on the  
stand. He was a very difficult man to intimidate. He had also learned  
through the years, with witnesses like Gertrude it was better to  
disarm them through kindness and praise.

"Ma. Hardy. May I call you Gertrude?" Carson said in his most gentle  
tone, and fixed her with a look that said he was just waiting for her  
permission.

" Ahh, yes of course." Gertrude answered unsure how to react to  
Carson's sudden kindness.

" That is an excellent suggestion. I couldn't agree more nothing ruins  
a good breakfast more than soggy eggs."

Carson motioned for Gertrude to sit next to him. "Frank. Could I have  
a mug for your Aunt here? Gertrude how do you like your coffee?"

Frank just looked at Nancy with an amused expression. Nancy just  
smiled back at him, so Gertrude couldn't see her.

Frank turned around and started cooking breakfast. "Mom and Dad said  
they'll be along in a bit. They're working on some background on a new  
case." Frank offered as he set the eggs on the table and checked on  
the bacon frying in the pan.

"Nan, right behind you in the cabinet you'll find some plates . Forks  
and knives are in the drawer right below." Frank instructed .

Carson kept Gertrude engaged while watching Frank Hardy out of one  
eye . He and his daughter had some type of ...he didn't quite know  
what to call it. They had a good vibe or connection. There really was  
no word just a sense these two were a pair. He doubted they were aware  
it was that obvious.

Frank set the bacon down on the table.

Carson looked at Frank. "Your parents are working on a case. I didn't  
know your Mom helped with casework." Carson asked curiously.

"Mom's always helped. When we were younger, I think it was mostly  
clerical, reports, billing, backgrounds and stuff like that." Frank  
explained between eating. "As we got older we helped do a lot of the  
field work. She rarely got involved in that. The back ground checks  
and records checks have turned out to be a pretty lucrative part of  
the business." Frank explained. " Mom is much better at ferreting that  
out than Dad. He really prefers the field work, but the prep and  
background is every bit as important. Most of that is Mom."

That made sense. There was too much under the hood for Laura Hardy to  
sit home baking cookies. Not that there was anything wrong with  
cookies, but Nancy couldn't see a woman like Laura sitting still while  
her family went out into the world. As Nancy had seen this morning she  
could be a tough driven woman, when it suited her .

Carson nodded as he took in the information. Carson looked at both  
Frank and Nancy as he asked his next question.

"I have a few days, and if your Mom doesn't throw me out first ,..."  
Carson added with a smile in his voice.

Frank looked af Carson confused for a minute, until he heard his Mom's  
voice behind him. "Carson Drew mind your manners or I might do just  
that!" Laura Hardy threatened joking with him .

"Nancy the truth now." Laura demanded." Exactly how long were you  
supposed to stay on vacation. You're both not leaving before then."

Nancy just laughed under her breath. "Through the New Year, Dad's  
supposed to be on vacation until then."

"Excellent!" Laura declared smiling at Carson.

"Laura. I really don't want..." Carson started.

"Carson Drew, I'll have no argument from you." She teased. " It's well  
past time we caught up again."

Carson held up his hands in defeat.

Fenton walked through the door. Carson turned grinning. "Fenton, old  
friend, anyone ever win an argument with that lady of yours." Carson  
joked.

Fenton just raised an eyebrow and kissed his wife on the cheek. " Most  
people are smart enough not to try old friend. Certainly the Hardy men  
know better."

Nancy just laughed and looked at Frank.  
"Mom runs the show. " Frank agreed and went back to eating.

Nancy got a wicked gleam in her eye as she looked at Frank." Mrs Hardy  
thanks for breaking him in for me." She motioned to Frank. " It's nice  
not having to retrain him."

Frank said nothing, but the look he shot Nancy promised retribution  
later.

Both men laughed. "Get used to it son. " Fenton advised." It's not so  
bad once you stop fighting. You might even like it."

Carson laughed and Frank stayed quiet. " Anything I say will only  
cause me pain, so I'll say nothing." Frank offered between bites.

"See Dad I told he was smart." Nan said.

Frank sensibly kept his mouth closed. He had no wish to engage in an  
argument he couldn't win.

He decided to change the topic. He needed to know if they were still  
going to NY. He was really looking forward to this.

"Do you have any plans while you're here. Now that Mom has officially  
declared you on vacation, Mr Drew." Frank asked lightly.

He wanted to keep it friendly. This was Nancy's Dad. He wanted to start on the right foot.

Carson looked at Frank. He knew he was fishing, but who could blame him

Carson shook his head. " For once I have no solid plans. Nancy tells  
me you two are going to NY, so another day before I leave maybe we  
could grab some dinner."

Frank almost sighed in relief. Nancy must have told her Dad about  
their plans.

Frank smiled and nodded in agreement. "Later in the week would be  
great ."

Nancy watched both men feel each other out. So far they both were  
trying hard to meet in the middle. Her Dad at times could intimidate  
others easily. She was glad so far Frank did not seem to suffer that  
issue.

Frank turned to Nancy. "So any requests for the city? Any shows or  
anything you've been dying to do in NY" He asked her curious.

Nancy thought about it. Her one favorite memory was skating with Frank.

"Could we go skating again like last time? I've never seen the  
Rockettes or Nutcracker. How far is the Statue of Liberty from  
there?". Now that she thought a minute she'd been to NY, but always on  
business.

She smiled at Frank. " Let's play tourist." She answered him.

Frank smiled at her. " No, mystery to solve. Won't you be bored?"  
Frank teased.

"Not on your life don't even think it."  
Nancy warned him.

Frank just laughed. " OK , so no mystery theater dinner. I'll cancel  
the reservation. Tourist it is " Frank stated dramatically. " She  
comes all this way and she wants to play tourist."

"I am a tourist." Nancy groused.

"OK then Empire State Building, Rockettes Christmas Show, maybe a show  
if we can get twofers in Times Square." Frank promised. " I thought  
we could take the train tonight. We'll have tomorrow and the next day."  
Frank explained.

"Tony's parents lend you their place?" Fenton asked.

Frank nodded affirmatively. They had helped Tony's family with some  
sensitive personal issues a few years ago. Tony's parents had a place  
in Manhattan, and offered it up to the Hardy's whenever it was free.

Frank had asked for two nights in the city. It was centrally located,  
and would be very convenient.

Nancy looked slightly surprised . They were going to stay together for  
two whole nights. They'd stayed together before, but never alone.  
There had always been Joe or Bess, and usually a girl or boyfriend to  
come between them. This time it would be just them, and no mystery to  
throw them together.

Nancy knew and wanted their relationship to change. It was half the  
reason she'd come from Boston. It just took some adjustment. They were  
going into real world as a couple after all these years. For the past  
two days she'd been hidden from the world at the Hardy's.

Still it was exciting and a little scary. She nodded. " It sounds like  
fun. So, what do you have planned Hardy?" she teased him.

Frank just smiled. "You'll find out when we get there." Frank promised.


	24. New York 1

Nancy and Frank arrived at the train station just in time. They  
quickly got tickets and climbed aboard .

Nancy settled in the seat as Frank stowed their bags above them. She  
watched him from the corner of her eye.

He had been incredibly closed mouthed about the whole trip. He had  
told her they would be staying at Tony's family's apartment in the  
city. She was curious, but Frank feigned ignorance.

What he failed to tell her was Tony's family had a luxury suite near  
Times Square. They were going to stay there and would be in the middle  
of everything. Frank sat back and relaxed.

Now that it was really happening, Nancy was suddenly nervous. They  
really hadn't talked much about it. Really it had been a great fantasy  
she harbored for years. Even when she was with Ned she had dreamed  
about spending time with Frank alone. It was one thing to fantasize  
about something that might happen. It was completely another for the  
fantasy to become reality.

Frank sensed Nancy's uneasiness. He also he suspected he knew at least  
partially what bothered her. They had known each other forever, but  
still being a couple was new. He still had trouble believing it.

She really had initiated by following him from Boston. Though he would  
never admit it publicly, he owed Carson Drew a big thank you for not  
being there. Still he was grateful that had been resolved.

"OK Drew spill. What's on your mind. Everything with your Dad OK?" He  
asked though he knew that wasn't it.

"Huh... sorry what did you ask?" Nancy asked startled.

" You're a million miles away. Thinking about the weekend?" He thought  
he would give her the opening.

Nancy sighed. " Stop reading my mind already." Nancy groused joking  
with him.

Frank chuckled. "Helps to read minds when Joe Hardy is your brother."  
He quipped." Stop avoiding, that's the male's job"

"Funny Hardy funny."

Frank placed a reassuring arm around her. "Talk to me , Nan." He said  
very gently.

Nancy sighed and fell into his eyes for a minute. " We've known each  
other forever. Why am I so nervous all the sudden? It's not like I  
haven't spent time with you before." She admitted softly.

Frank squeezed her to him. " We have and haven't known each other for  
years." He agreed. " There's always been someone or something between  
us. This is the first time it's just us. No mystery, just us. It's a  
bit scary " He admitted.

Nancy smiled relieved to hear him admit as much. " So, you can read my  
mind. What am I thinking now Hardy?" She teased him looking into his  
face.

He smiled at her. "You're thinking that you want to kiss me." Frank  
smirked.

She grinned back. " I am, am I?" She laughed. "Actually I was  
wondering more about sleeping arrangements, since you won't tell me  
where we're staying."

Frank smiled and looked at her. " Ahh I see , you don't trust me. " He  
waggled his eyebrows at her.

She knocked him on the head.

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them,  
then placed them in his lap.

"We are staying bear the theater district off Times Square. Tony's  
parents have a three bedroom condo there. You can sleep in any room  
and anywhere you wish. Nan I don't want to force anything on you.  
Let's just see where this goes and what we feel like doing. We can go  
out the whole time or just hideaway. This is new and I want us both in  
sync. It's a little weird honestly. I keep looking for Ned or Joe or  
someone over my shoulder. I don't want you to feel any pressure. Let's  
just let this develop at its own pace. So far I like where we're  
going. I hope you feel the same." Frank risked a look at her. He  
basically had laid things out for her.

Nancy sighed and leaned into him. " How is it you can always read  
my mind?" She asked.

Frank started to answer, but she stopped him. "There really hasn't  
been anyone since Ned. " She answered. "so this is a little odd for me  
too. I keep expecting Bess to walk in or something." She agreed.

He hugged her to him. "We 'll be in Penn Station soon. We can talk  
more if you want later." "Frank promised "Let's grab a cab, with all  
the bags it's easier."

Nancy followed Frank through the station and up the stairs to the taxi  
stand. Frank flagged the cab and they rode across town to the building  
where they were staying.

Nancy looked up and her jaw almost hit the ground. They walked in the  
lobby and Frank went to the front desk. Nancy looked around. There was  
a doorman and the lobby was well appointed. Actually that was an  
understatement.

Frank led Nancy to the elevator and pushed the top floor. They walked  
in and Nancy couldn't believe it.

She walked over to the window and took in the view from the top floor.

"It's magnificent." She said awed looking out at the skyline.

Frank joined her by the window. "Tony said it was their best place. I  
had no idea." Frank was in awe too.

Tony had said it would impress her. Tony's mother had been  
thrilled, since she'd been trying to get Frank married for years. Joe  
was still too immature, but Frank she considered quality husband  
material.

Nancy was suddenly very excited about being here for a few days with  
Frank. This was beyond anything she ever imagined. From looking at  
Frank, he was still absorbing it himself.

Nancy grabbed his hand. "Come let's take a tour."

They walked through the open living room/dining room combination into  
a beautiful kitchen. There was a door from behind the kitchen leading  
to a roof patio.

" You didn't tell me Tony's last name was Trump." Nancy joked as they  
walked back toward the front room toward a stairway that led to the  
bedrooms. They walked into two smaller rooms that were nicely done and  
shared a bathroom between them.

They both then walked into the master suite. There was a king size  
bed, with an entertainment area sitting with a large screen TV. Next  
to the bed was a fireplace with a marble face.

They walked into the bathroom where they found a sunken spa tub.

"Oh, yeah I'll take this room." Nancy stated.

Frank just shook his head no. "Clearly the TV is meant for me." He  
teased.

She looked at him and decided to be bold. Actually she remembered the  
feel of his arms around her as she woke, and decided she wanted it  
again.

"If you're really nice to me maybe I'll share it with you." She teased  
him.

Frank looked at her for a minute then a smile slowly spread across his  
face. "I think that's a brilliant idea. Exactly what is it you expect  
from me Ms Drew?" Frank smiled at her. Nancy shivered slightly from  
the look in his eye. Something akin to desire was there.

She moved closer and gazed up at him. She wrapped her arms around him.  
" I have a few ideas in mind." She mumbled against his lips. She  
teased and kissed his lips tempting him to respond to her.

Frank was a step behind her, but he caught up quickly. His arms came  
around her and pulled her to him.

He slipped his tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss. Soon  
they were both lost in the kiss. The freedom and intensity of the kiss  
almost overwhelmed both of them . Very soon they both had to come up  
for air.

Frank pulled her closer to him and leaned his head against her. He  
took a deep breath and kissed her head.

" Save that for later." Frank said. "I'll be glad to continue this  
later. First let's get settled, and we can decide if we want to go or  
stay in for dinner."

Nancy hugged him back and nodded. "I'd like to see a show and go to a  
restaurant. Take out sounds good for tonight. I'd like to walk around  
and maybe hit a jazz bar or something low key after dinner if that  
sounds good."

" That sounds perfect. " Frank agreed " Things start pretty late, so  
going out about 10 or 11 would be about right."

Nancy nodded affirmatively. "So... The real question is what do we  
get for dinner?"

Frank smiled and took out the Ipod and opened a little icon.

Nancy looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

" Just checking what people suggest around here is good. What type of  
food do you want?" Frank asked looking at her.

"What do you like?" She asked curiously.

Frank shook his head. " You pick. I made a reservation for tomorrow.  
You pick tonight. I'm flexible just no bad pizza or Chinese." He  
replied.

" That's half the choices. Do you like sushi or Japanese?". She  
asked. Every time they had eaten before it had always been grabbing a  
quick bite in a diner, sandwiches, and or a hotel lobby restaurant.

Frank nodded. " Sushi is good. He looked quickly at his Ipod. There's  
a place around the corner." He said.

" You want to take a walk or get delivery?" He asked.

"Let's walk. It's not too bad right now. I'll just bundle a little."  
Nancy smiled.

Frank nodded and placed a call to the Japanese restaurant and placed  
an order for sushi, miso soup and saki.  
He put his cell phone away, and saw Nancy rolling his and her bag into  
the master suite.

" About 30 minutes they said. Thanks for bringing the bags in." He  
said as took them from her.

He placed both bags on the bed. He hung his dinner jacket in the  
closet. Nancy went through her suitcase and placed her clothes in  
dresser drawers in room.

Frank smiled and wolf whistled at her.

"Nice underwear Drew."

She turned around astonished, until she saw the look on his face.  
Just like before when she'd teased him about his posterior.

She decided to get him back and took a bikini brief and a thong. "  
Which one do think looks best with my outfit?"

Frank almost choked he was both coughing and laughing so hard it was  
impossible to get a breath. He held up his hands in defeat. There was  
no way he was going there.

Rather than comment he reached his arms around her and placed a kiss  
on her lips. "Whichever you prefer will be fine with me." He joked  
after kissing her. Before she could retort, he kissed her again deeply.

The sharp retort Nancy meant to say died on her lips as Frank deepened  
the kiss. Suddenly she simply didn't care about underwear anymore, and  
let them drop to the floor as her arms went around Frank to kiss him  
in return.

Both of them lost themselves in yet another amazing kiss, until Frank  
broke apart. He put a little distance between them.

" As much as I hate to interrupt I think we need to get dinner." Frank  
said catching his breath.

Nancy reached up and kissed him on the lips until Frank groaned and  
returned the kiss. Nancy broke apart just as Frank was falling into  
the kiss again.

Frank moaned frustrated. Nancy laughed softly at him. "Just wanted you  
to know what you were missing." She teased running her fingers across  
his lips .

Frank kissed her fingers, then he surprised her by lifting her in the  
air with his arms around her. He brought her lips in contact with his  
again.

"Remind me to make you pay for teasing me later." He said between  
kisses.

Nancy reveled in just how strong and tall Frank was. His quiet  
personality made it easy to forget just how formidable he really was.

He felt her smile against his lips. "Promises, promises Hardy. Let's  
get dinner before they give it away." She answered .

He smiled at her and put her down gently. He took her hand and led  
her downstairs.


	25. New York 2

" Mr Hardy!" the concierge called as Frank headed toward the elevator.  
" I was about to have this walked up to you"  
He held up two very elaborately wrapped gift boxes.

Frank looked confused. "I think you must be mistaken." Frank replied.  
"I didn't order anything."

The concierge just shook his head. " No, sir delivery instructions  
from Mrs Prito. As she owns the building I'd not forget . She  
instructed me to wish you Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Have a  
good evening, sir"

Frank motioned for Nancy to grab the boxes and they headed upstairs.

"Frank she owns the building?" Nancy asked clearly surprised. What  
little Nancy knew of Tony's family they ran a pizza shop.

Frank shrugged. " I know Tony'a Great Grandfather came from Italy in  
the late 1800s I think. Tony mentioned something about him buying lots  
of property. He ran a series of markets and restaurants for wealthy  
clientele. I had no idea this was what Tony meant by a few investment  
properties."  
Frank answered her.

Nancy nodded suddenly curious what was in the boxes.

"Where should we set this?" Frank asked as he took off coat and placed  
the food on the coffee table.

Nancy smiled. She wanted to snuggle and be comfortable. She also  
wanted to use the fireplace she saw in the master suite upstairs.

" Let's take it upstairs. I want to warm up by the fire." Nancy  
answered.

Frank smiled pleased with the idea. " Sounds perfect. Bring the gift  
boxes . We'll open them upstairs."

They collected what they needed from the kitchen, and headed upstairs.  
They sat on the floor with their backs against the coach. Frank turned  
on the fireplace and soon there was a warm glow throughout the room.  
Frank had removed the large comforter from the bed, while Nancy set  
the food on the coffee table. She poured the saki into glasses and put  
it to warm by the fire as she laid out their food. Frank had gotten  
plenty to share of sushi rolls and sashimi. Nancy started on the warm  
soup as Frank sat down.

He quickly gulped the soup and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and  
started on the California rolls. He stopped when he realized Nancy  
wasn't joining him.

"You want some?" He asked and grabbed a piece with his chopsticks and  
put it on her plate.

She smirked as she took a sip of saki and handed him a glass.

"What?"

"You gave me a fork. I know how to use chopsticks."

He grabbed a piece of sushi with the chopsticks and placed it in her  
mouth just as she was about to complain again. "Prove it." he teased  
and handed her a set.

She looked at him with evil in her eyes. She grabbed a chopsticks.  
"You're going to be wearing the sushi when I'm done with you."

She speared a California roll with the chopsticks and bent the  
chopsticks back ready to fling California roll at him.

"Don't you dare." Frank warned her.

"Or what?" Nancy challenged as she aimed ready to let the sushi fly .

Frank lunged and grabbed her hands before she could plaster him with  
sushi. He lay her flat on the ground with his body over hers, and ate  
the California roll off the end of her chopstick.

" I hate to waste perfectly good food." He smiled at her then kissed  
her quickly before rolling off. "I gave up food fights back in  
elementary school. Truce?" He asked as he roiled off her.

Nancy picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks and quickly  
shoved it in his mouth. "Truce."

He smiled as he ate. He felt and honestly was acting like a little  
kid. His brother was right. It was good to loosen up occasionally.  
For some reason he did that naturally around  
Nancy. Normally it never would have occurred to him to feed Nancy with  
his chopsticks.

"Are you channeling Joe or something?" Nancy asked mirroring his  
thoughts . He laughed out loud, as Nancy looked at him mystified.

"I was just thinking no wonder Joe has so much fun. Think I should try  
acting like an idiot more often.?" He teased.

"In limited doses, it's OK." She agreed." I like the easy guy who  
follows my every command better." She teased.

Frank nearly snorted his saki. "Yeah right, good luck on that." He  
answered smiling at her.

Nancy heard a definite challenge there. She got up and sat behind him  
on the couch. He looked at curious what was next. She bent down and  
kissed the nape of his neck working her arms around his front. She  
began rubbing circles across his chest with her fingers while teasing  
the back of his neck.

Frank's head fell forward of it's own volition. God, she was driving  
him crazy. He moaned involuntarily and she laughed into his neck.  
"Willing to do my bidding yet, Hardy?"

Frank wasn't forming coherent thoughts at the moment. He was too  
caught in what she was doing to him to care about anything else.  
Before he even realized he joined her on the couch. Nancy let him sit  
next to her, but she led.

She climbed in his lap and soon she was kissing him on his face. She  
ran her fingers over the stubble on his cheeks followed by her lips.  
Frank leaned back in the couch transfixed as he absorbed every sensation.

He reached out and brought her into more intimate contact with his body.

There was no question that Frank was aroused. She could feel him  
through her clothes just as Frank lost control.

With a low growl he grabbed her and kissed her senseless. She felt so  
good and Frank was on fire. He had never wanted anything more than he  
wanted Nancy Drew at this minute.

Nancy returned the kiss with fervor. She was absolutely amazed at the  
effect she had on Frank. It thrilled her, but scared her at the same  
time. She had never had such an effect on a man before. Ned had never looked at her or reacted to her that way. It made her feel powerful and adored at the same time. She reveled in the feeling.

Frank wasn't thinking anymore. All he was aware of were Nancy's lips  
and her hands on him. The feeling she evoked with a kiss or a touch  
was overwhelming. Frank was drowning in sensation as she kissed and  
touched him. He was lost unable to do anything but moan in pleasure at  
her touch as she kissed him and respond in kind.

Nancy looked at him surprised. She suddenly realized they were quickly  
hitting the point of no return. Frank seemed unaware  
of the situation. Gently she moved her hands to more neutral territory  
allowing Frank to calm down for a minute.

Frank came to himself as he realized Nancy was slowing the pace. He  
felt like he was going to explode and moaned in frustration. He also  
realized as he started thinking again he had nearly gone over the  
edge. She had such an intense effect on him. It shocked him in some  
ways. She wasn't the first person he dated seriously. He had some  
experience, and this was the first time ever he lost control like this.

Frank placed his hands on her shoulders . He took several deep breaths  
trying to bring his body under control. He opened his eyes and looked  
at her through glazed eyes.

Nancy watched Frank come back to himself slowly. His cheeks were  
flushed, he was breathing harshly, and his eyes were dilated.

She placed her hands gently on his chest. She took a deep breath. She  
was surprised how effected Frank had been. She really felt bad. She  
hoped he didn't think she was leading him on. He had such an effect on  
her, that she had gotten as lost in it as he had. Just she had been in  
control, and she hadn't thought were it would lead. It wasn't that she  
hadn't imagined it, or that she didn't want it. She definitely did  
eventually, but they needed to talk and take more time as a couple.

"Frank..." she stuttered trying to bring herself under better control.  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean...."

Frank shook his head no to stop her. He took her hands in his and sat  
up slowly.

He gently kissed her hands. He had been along for the ride more than  
willingly. "I was as much involved as you.". He said and leaned his  
head against her. He was trying to collect his thoughts, while his  
body wanted something else entirely. He knew where she was going. He  
didn't want her feel any guilt. They were both along for the same ride  
and they both went willingly..

He sat next to her on the couch with his arm around her.  
He kissed her on the cheek.

"You have no idea what you do to me. I stopped thinking for a while.  
Sorry I don't usually get that out of control."  
Frank looked at her sheepishly.

She smiled at him. "You're not the only one. I was driving and you  
were mostly along for the ride."

Frank chuckled and kissed her gently . " It was one wild ride. I can  
easily be convinced to be a passenger again."

Nancy laughed out loud. He continued before she said anything else.

" I wasn't planning on going where we almost went. I think I'd like to  
eventually, but first I think we should talk before we go there." He  
stopped and looked at her waiting for a reply.

She sighed and leaned into him. "How do you always know what I'm  
thinking?" She asked him.

Frank just shrugged." We just always seem to be in sync. " Frank  
smiled as he remembered how it always drove Joe crazy. "Besides it  
annoys Joe to no end."

Nancy chuckled. "Glad to be of assistance." She smiled at him.

She looked at him. "I like you. Don't ever doubt that." She stated.

" I'm just not ready yet."

She waited for him to say something. He sat and thought for a minute.  
Twice they'd come closer than maybe they were ready quite yet.

He swallowed and looked at her." One step at a time. Just even talking  
is OK. There's a lot I don't know that I probably should." He looked  
at her. He was slightly uneasy asking about what happened with Ned. It  
had not missed his notice that she had said there was no one serious  
since Ned. He wondered exactly why that was.

"What are you wondering about?" She asked genuinely curious. She knew  
there were things about his past she wanted to know. She wasn't sure  
how to ask.

"Well, you mentioned that there hadn't been anyone serious since Ned?  
I can't imagine that there weren't opportunities." Frank said bluntly.

Nancy's brows rose. Well, he wasn't wasting time. Maybe getting this  
out of the way wasn't as bad as she feared it might be.

"There were opportunities." She hedged trying to figure where to go  
with this.

Frank waited silently. He got up for a minute and grabbed the saki  
from the table and poured them both a glass.


	26. New York 3

Frank waited silently. He got up grabbed the saki from the table. He  
poured both of them a glass. He handed her a glass and sat down again.

She took the glass from him and took a sip. "Thanks."

"So, what do you want know?" She asked again and waited on him.

He took a sip of saki. "I find it hard to believe you went so long  
without dating again. At least someone once." He stated.

He wasn't really sure he wanted to know, but he wondered why. He was  
unsure whether it was due to Ned or him or something else entirely. He  
suspected she wasn't available even though technically she was single.

Nancy sighed. " You sure don't waste any time do you?" Nancy drew her  
legs up and hugged her arms around them drawing into herself for a  
minute.

He positioned himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

" Nan, only if you want to tell me. Would you rather ask me the same?"  
He offered instead.

She shook her head no. That was the coward's way out. She had no doubt  
Frank would offer if she asked.

" After Ned I didn't really want to for a while. We'd had it by the  
end of Junior year, though really we were over at least a year before.  
It's hard to let go sometimes."

He hugged her as he heard the sadness in her voice . He knew with  
Callie it had been sad . He cared for her always would, but they were going in  
different directions. Life moved on sometimes even when you didn't  
want it to. But he was here now, with Nancy, so in the end maybe it  
was a good thing.

" I think I know what you mean." He said.

"Ned wanted to go to med school. Junior year I decided I was going to  
law school. I'd majored in Journalism and Criminal Science." She  
explained.

"Did you apply?" Frank asked suddenly curious. Really it shouldn't  
surprise him. Her father was Carson Drew after all.

Nancy turned and nodded yes. "I've been accepted to three schools. I  
have one more interview. I'll know by Easter where I'm going."

Frank nodded. She was smart. How they'd make it work with his  
schedule, and soon to be hers he was unsure. They'd figure it out,  
they always did he knew.

Nancy saw something flash across Frank's face. Much the same look as  
when Ned had asked her when she'd find time for him, once he realized  
she was serious. He expected her to follow him to med school and work  
while he studied. He'd never asked what she wanted she realized now.  
That had really been the final straw for both of them.

Nancy suddenly felt defensive and scared. It was one of the reasons  
she and Ned didn't work out. She thought Frank would understand. This  
was important to her.

"What's wrong with law school?" she asked annoyed at Frank.

Frank was completely lost now. "Huh?" He muttered confused.

Nancy really looked at him. Maybe she has misread him."This is  
important to me."

"OK..." Frank agreed as he tried to figure what exactly they were  
talking about here. It clearly wasn't about her going to law school.  
She'd already been accepted to three. He sighed confused. " Nan,  
what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked at him. He really didn't know. " Your look..." Suddenly she  
felt silly. She had to remember this was Frank not Ned. "Sorry old  
baggage. My fault really. You reminded me of Ned for a second." She  
explained.

He gazed at her baffled.

She continued. "Ned didn't think I should go to law school right away."

Frank really was mystified. " Why not?" He asked. " Did he think you  
wouldn't get in?" Obviously that was not the case.

Nancy shook her head. " He wanted me to follow him, rather than go to  
law school.

"Did he want you to go to law school near him?" Frank asked confused

"He wanted me to work. He felt with mysteries when we were younger,  
college away from each other, and now med and law school we wouldn't  
find time for each other."

Frank nodded he had wondered the same thing, but they would just  
figure it out. " Are you worried we might have the same problem?" He  
asked gently squeezing her.

"No, I'm worried YOU might have a problem with it." Nancy answered  
bluntly.

Nancy could see understanding dawning in his eyes. He hugged her to  
him . "I don't have a problem with it." He assured her softly." We'll  
figure it out. We always do." He took a deep breath. "I'm not Ned,  
Nan. If you want to know what I'm thinking just ask. If something  
worries you I want to know."

She looked at him slightly surprised. " I'm sorry. Just after we broke  
up, well it was bad." She stared into the fire and Frank just held  
her. " I didn't want to go through that again. So until now I just  
kept a distance. I dated a bit. I just never let it get serious."

Frank turned her so she was facing him. He kissed her sweetly. This  
was not like the heated kisses of before. This was a comforting,  
gentle kiss. This kiss offered his support and love. Nancy could feel  
the difference. He drew his hand down her face as he ended the kiss.  
The gesture was incredibly intimate and Nancy turned and kissed his  
hand.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"Understanding, being you and not getting upset with my silliness I  
guess."

Frank laughed softly. "If this is our major issue, we'll be fine." He  
assured her.

She laughed and Frank smiled. He loved her laughter. It always made  
him smile.

She looked at him with a devilish grin She needed a break from the  
emotional intensity. She knew eventually she wanted to know about  
Callie. Just not at this second.

" I want to find out what's in the boxes." She informed him.

He got the hint. No more heavy stuff right now.

"You got it." He rose and put both boxes on the bed.


	27. New York 4

She got up and sat on the bed.

Frank motioned for her to open the package.

" You do the honors." He motioned at the boxes.

She opened the first box. Once the wrapping was off, it became obvious  
it was some type of wine bottle.

She opened it and took out what looked like a very nice bottle of  
champagne. Nancy turned over the label and whistled.

Frank looked at her curiously.

She turned the label to him. "This Cristal is a $300 bottle of  
champagne, Frank."

Franks eye brows went up in surprise. "Are you serious?" Frank asked  
stunned.

Nancy suddenly curious opened the other box. Inside in a cooler pack  
she found strawberries, cheeses, crackers, and chocolates. Again Nancy  
looked at the contents. These were boutique chocolates, the cheese  
contained some very rare varieties. She opened the cooler pack and  
found caviar, a very expensive variety of caviar.

She looked at Frank surprised. "Frank there's at least $500 worth of  
food and drink here."

Frank shook his head and laughed as he read the card he took from the  
champagne box. "Definitely Tony's Mom."

He handed the card to Nancy who read it.

May the two of you find love and happiness in the year to come.

"Frank just exactly what did you tell Tony?" Nancy demanded.

Frank was still laughing. "Nothing I swear. I asked to borrow the  
place. I told him a friend was visiting. Nothing more I promise."  
Frank reassured her.

"Joe then. I'll kill him.". Nancy threatened.

Frank shook his head, but was still laughing.

"Frank what's so damned funny?" Nancy demanded.

"Mrs Prito got it out of Dad or Mom told her. One of the two. You'd  
have to know Tony's Mom." He smiled and Nancy was suddenly curious.  
"She's the ethnic Mom I never had. She's been trying to marry me off ,  
since I graduated high school. Always told me I'd be a good husband.  
She always told me Callie wasn't for me. She's a very traditional  
Italian mother. Apparently someone must told her about you , and she  
approves." Frank grinned at her.

"She thinks I'm wife material. She doesn't even know me." Nancy  
choked out.

"Doesn't matter. Someone must have said something about you. Whoever  
it doesn't matter once Mrs Prito approves. I'm afraid you're stuck  
with me. Sorry Nan that's just the way the universe works. I like you,  
but you don't cross Mrs Prito." Frank teased and took a strawberry and  
popped it in his mouth.

"Want to open the champagne?" He asked or save it for later.

"Are we still planning on going out laaaahter?" Nancy asked on a big  
yawn.

The food, saki, and emotions of the past few days were catching up  
with Nancy.

Frank smiled. "If you can stay awake that long sure.". Frank looked at  
the clock. It was only 7:30. "Things get started late. Why don't we  
take a nap, and then we'll be all ready to go.

"I knew you were smart." Nancy smiled at him."Come on Hardy. You can  
rub my back while I'm resting."

Frank smiled and headed for the bed. "Only if you promise to rub mine  
later." He teased.

She shook her head. " I already gave you a back rub."

Frank sat next to her. "Indeed you did, and it was so good I'd like a  
second one later." He smiled at her.

"Let me get some yoga pants on, and then I'll be right out. Nan  
grabbed a set of pants and headed for the bathroom. Frank quickly  
grabbed and changed into a set of sweat pants.

Nancy came out from the bathroom and saw Frank turned away from her.

He had on sweat pants and no top. It had been a long time since she  
had seen Frank Hardy without a top. Gone was the wiry build of a  
teenager. Frank Hardy had filled out in all the right places. His  
shoulders and muscles had filled out nicely. He kept himself in  
excellent shape, and she found herself wondering how he did it with  
everything else he managed.

Frank was rummaging through his suitcase for a tee shirt when he heard  
a cat call from behind him.

Nancy whistled in appreciation, as Frank whirled around startled. Yup,  
just as she thought his chest had filled out very nicely. Growing up  
had agreed well with Frank Hardy.

Nancy leered at him with an evil grin. She knew she was going to tease  
him. She just reminded herself not to get too far ahead of herself  
again.

"You've been holding out on me Hardy."

Frank looked at her uncertain where this was going. Last he knew this  
was going to be a back rub.

"You never told me you were hiding THAT under your shirt." Nancy  
gestured and ran her hand over his stomach.

Frank sucked his breath at the feeling of her hands on his bare skin.  
If this kept up, he was in danger of falling again.

Just as quickly as Nancy started her hands left his stomach and went  
up to his shoulders. "I want my back rub now." She smiled knowing she  
got him.

Frank sucked in a couple deep breaths. "You're evil Drew pure evil."  
His voice was a little breathless.

Frank grabbed a tee shirt and pulled it on quickly.

Frank climbed in the bed, where Nancy was already laying in her  
stomach waiting for Frank. He climbed in next to her and straddled her  
and slowly started rubbing her back under her shirt .

At first Nancy was tight and found it hard to relax with Frank's hands  
on her. He said nothing and slowly kept rubbing large slow circles on  
her back and shoulders.

His hands were large and warm. Nancy marvelled that hands so large  
could be so gentle. Frank felt her relax under his hands finally. She  
had been tense when he first started, and was pleased that she was  
finally relaxing. Though she didn't say, he suspected that first her  
father, then talking about Ned was draining. He also suspected her  
admission it was bad had been an understatement. He figured she would  
tell him more as she was ready.

At first the breakup with Callie had been difficult. He remembered  
that he didn't talk with anyone at first. Not even Joe. One night Joe  
and Vanessa had taken him out for a beer. The alcohol and Vanessa had  
loosened his tongue. Van had a way of worming things out of him  
equaled only by Nan.

Frank slowed his rubbing. Nancy had been making little approving  
groans. Now she was silent and her breathing was deep and steady. "  
Nan?" He called very softly. There was no answer. Frank got up  
carefully and covered her with the comforter.

He got up for a few minutes, and then grabbed his Ipod. He joined  
Nancy back in the bed. First he sent an email to his boss at the MA  
State Police Forensic Lab letting him know what his plans were.

He knew they could find something for him, but this was more  
important. He wanted to spend time with Nancy. Gently he stroked her  
hair and looked at her sleeping face. He was struck how absolutely  
beautiful she was. He sometimes had trouble believing they were both  
really here finally after so many years.

Frank continued to absently stroke her hair as brought up the New York  
search app looking for good jazz or blues clubs in the area. He leaned  
back against the headboard to read what he found. He found a couple  
that looked promising and made a mental note to bring them up later.

He put the Ipod on the night table and was about to join Nancy in a nap.

"What are you doing?" Nancy asked in a sleepy voice.

"I was looking up clubs for later." He smiled and lay down next to  
her." Right now I think I'm going to join you in a nap." Gently he  
swept the hair from her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmm... " Nancy moaned softly and returned the kiss.

Frank and Nancy fell into a sweet kiss. They clung to each other, and  
Frank kept rubbing her slowly while he kissed her sweetly.

Nan returned the kiss and simply cuddled into Frank rubbing him as well.

The warmth being in each others arms caught up with them, and soon they were  
both fast asleep in each others arms.


	28. New York 5

An alarm blared in Nancy's ear. Frank groaned and rolled over and shut  
off the alarm on the Ipod. Frank rolled back over and snuggled into  
Nancy.

Nancy opened her eyes. Frank had his arms around her his eyes were  
closed. He seemed more asleep than awake.

"Frank." she called softly.

"Mmm." He mumbled and just moved closer to her.

Nancy smiled to herself. She thought Joe was the difficult to wake.  
She looked at him sleeping peacefully. She was struck how ridiculously  
handsome he was. She still had trouble believing he was here with her.  
He was hers and she was his. She smiled as remembered earlier, and her  
effect on him.

She looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 9:30PM. He was  
sleeping so peacefully she almost didn't want to wake him. Now that  
she'd had a nap, she really wanted to go out with Frank.

She was looking forward to hearing some good music, and maybe some  
dancing with Frank. She decided it was time to wake Frank.

She snuggled closer to him. He hugged her closer sighing in his sleep.  
She ran her hands across the stubble on his cheeks and smiled. He was  
going to need a shave before they went out for the evening.. She  
followed her hands with her lips. She smiled as she watched him come  
awake.

Frank became aware of Nancy kissing him gently on his lips. This was  
the second time she'd woken him up this way. It was without question  
the nicest way he could think to wake up. He couldn't help the smile  
that formed on his lips.

He rolled over taking her with him. Nancy yelped in surprise as he  
rolled her on top of him. He raised his head and returned her kiss.

She smiled and kissed him in return. They both came up for air after a  
few minutes.

"Time to wake up Hardy." She smiled and ran her hands gently down his  
face. He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"I like it right here." His voice was husky with sleep.

Nancy laughed and kissed him again. " So do I, but you promised me  
some NY nightlife."

Frank smiled. " You sure I can't convince you to stay here a minute  
more?" He asked her between kisses.

She kissed him back teasing his ears and face. "I could be  
persuaded later." She promised him as she moved away.

She rose from the bed." Besides where else would I wear my little  
black dress?" She asked batting her eyes at him coyly.

He laughed and got up." OK. It better be one amazing dress." He teased.

Frank got up and told her about the clubs he'd found near the condo.  
They were all a 15 minute walk or less.

"I need to change and get ready." Nancy said grabbing her dress  
heading for the bathroom.

Frank headed for the bathroom in the other room. Frank smiled as he  
stepped in the shower at the thought of Nancy in any little black  
dress. He had seen her dressed up on previous cases, and he always  
found Nancy in evening attire stunning.

In truth in the past he often had trouble keeping his eyes and hands  
off her. It was nice to know tonight he didn't have to watch his eyes  
or hands. He could look as long as he wanted. He could hold her freely  
as he had always longed. He didn't have to worry about who would see  
him or what they would think. Frank relaxed and smiled as he shaved  
and finished getting ready. Frank finished up and went to wait for her.

Nancy looked at herself in front of the mirror. She put on the little  
black dress she had promised Frank. She topped off the tank dress with  
a short pale green jacket. Bess had picked it for her. She hadn't  
planned on trying to impress Frank. Bess usually had good taste with  
these things. She put on finishing touches and slipped into a sling  
back set of black pumps.

She looked at the effect in the mirror. She thought Bess had chosen  
well. Green was not a color she normally favored, but it worked well  
off the dress and her reddish hair.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and saw Frank sitting on the couch.  
He turned when he heard her approach. He stopped stunned. She looked  
amazing, and all Frank could think to do was stare.

She smiled to herself secretly pleased. That was exactly the reaction  
she had hoped he'd have.

"Close your mouth Hardy" She laughed.

Absolutely stunning was an understatement. The little black dress she  
promised actually stopped right above her knee. It sheathed every  
curve of her body perfectly. It was far sexier to Frank than any  
little mini dress ever could be. The dress and jacket left just enough  
to the imagination. The outfit was definitely a case of less is more,  
and Frank instinctively wanted to explore what was underneath.

"Sorry." He said still having trouble taking his eyes off her.  
Mentally shaking himself to get his mind out of the gutter. " You were  
right it was worth the wait." He smiled rose and kissed her deeply.

Nancy was surrounded by a masculine yet subtle scent of cologne or  
aftershave. She took in the whole effect. With a jacket, pants and  
dress shirt, Frank looked outstanding. She remembered in their youth  
the few times she had admired him dressed. He had filled out and  
filled his clothes well. His shoulders were broader making his waist  
slimmer. The overall effect was very pleasing.

She returned the kiss with pleasure. They both stayed together  
embracing and enjoying the feel of each other.

"This is nice." He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmmm?" She replied knowing he was talking about more than the kiss.  
"You look pretty good yourself." She commented.

Frank grabbed their coats from the couch and helped her put hers  
on."Come on we'll never get out of here if we don't get going." He  
guided her toward the door.

She turned and gave him a questioning look.

He smiled." That dress has my mind running into thoughts that have  
nothing to do with jazz." He commented slightly guilty.

Nancy laughed saucily." Good then it's doing it's job. Don't want to  
make it too comfortable for you."

Frank's cocked his head and gave her an amused look." You're playing  
with fire Drew?" He warned.

They walked out the door heading toward the club.

She moved closer as he put his arm around her and pulled her into him.  
Simply being held by him as they walked down the street made her feel  
warm and secure all over. In the past she would have worried about who  
might see them. It was liberating to just be, no mystery or anyone  
else between them. Nancy took in the flavor of the area. All the glittering marquees,  
people watching, and just being in the minute was exhilarating.

She looked up at him smiling. "What?" He asked confused.

"It's nice just to be with you. No mystery just us." She answered.

He smiled and pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss. "Not bored  
yet with just me and no mystery." He teased.

"Don't you dare jinx it." Nancy teased and scuffed him on the back of  
the neck.

They rounded a corner, and Frank led her to an entrance that went  
below street level.

Nancy looked up at the sign, Johnny's Blue Note, as they waited in line. Everyone was  
dressed similar to them, and despite the slightly dingy exterior it seemed popular The  
bouncer at the door carded them and then took their money for the show.

They entered the club and Nancy smiled. Frank had picked exactly what  
she had been imagining. It was dimly lit with a small wooden dance  
floor in front of the stage. There were intimate wooden booths and  
tables on the side and around the stage.

They were led to s booth near the stage bordering the dance floor. The  
band was between sets. Nancy smiled it was perfect.

A waitress came over and handed them a drink and food menu.

Frank placed his arm around her drawing her close to him. " How's  
this?" He asked hoping this club was what she wanted. Van and Joe had  
taken him here on break a couple years ago. Joe had complained, but  
he had really enjoyed it.

The musicians here were usually up and coming. Several very famous  
acts had broken out after playing here, so the music was usually  
outstanding. The setting was small and personal exactly what he wanted.

"Perfect. Did you find it on the Ipod?" She asked curious.

He shook his head no. " I've been here before. The music was really  
good last time. It's close to the condo, so I took a chance. The band  
here tonight got good reviews. It's a bit more swing, but you said you  
wanted to dance." Frank explained. "Also they have good martinis."

Nancy smiled. Yet another surprise from Frank Hardy. He was hardly as  
staid as he first appeared. At least when he wasn't  
studying his brains out or buried in a mystery. She was surprised he'd  
like jazz or swing.

" So , you like to dance to swing music. What other secrets have you  
got hidden in there?" She ran her fingers through his hair, and gave  
him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Frank laughed." It's not my usual choice, but it's good for a change.  
The dancing part...well that's more Joe's thing. I'll try not to  
embarrass you in the dance floor. I can't promise much more than that."

She was about to comment when the waitress appeared. Frank ordered a  
martini and Nancy ordered a house drink called the electric blue  
note. Frank just shook his head and laughed. He ordered some  
appetizers as well.

"What were you saying before the waitress came?" Frank asked her  
curious.

"I was going to say I've seen you dance. You're a decent dancer Frank  
Hardy, so don't you dare try to weasel out of dancing with me." Nancy  
demanded.

Frank took her hands in his. " I manage usually not to step on my  
partners toes. I'm not sure I'd call that good. Still, I'd love to  
dance with you." Frank promised.

She smiled and squeezed his hands back. The waitress brought the  
drinks and food and the band was starting it's second set.

Nancy leaned back into Frank sipping her bright neon blue drink.  
Despite the color it was good. She offered him a sip and he just shook  
his head eating taking a sip if his martini.

They both sat back and relaxed listening to the music. He was right  
the band was excellent. Swing didn't really describe it. If you could  
throw swing, jazz, and a bit of blues together, and make it danceable  
that might describe it. Whatever style you called it, she really liked  
it.

Frank held her intimately, and gently nuzzled her neck with his lips.  
Nancy looked at him slightly surprised, as she remembered his  
uneasiness at public displays.

She smiled at him."Don't stop on my account." She said into his ear as  
she kissed him back. The booth was intimate, the venue dark, and the music sultry.

It was perfect as they both got lost in each other and the music.


	29. New York 6

Frank had stopped thinking and was simply enjoying the moment. Frank  
was working on his second martini, and his inhibitions were clearly  
loosened a bit.

Nancy decided it was the perfect time to get him on the dance floor.  
She also knew despite what he said he was a very capable dancer.

Frank was lounging with his arms around Nancy absolutely content to  
steal a kiss occasionally and listen to the band. He groaned when she  
looked at him with a gleam in her eye.

"You promised me a dance Hardy." She said rising from the booth.

"OK. Don't blame me when I flatten your toes." He sighed and rose and  
took her hand. He let her lead him out to the middle of the small  
dance floor.

The club was crowded now and the floor was full. Frank could see  
couples in the corners doing exactly what he wanted to do with Nancy.  
He had promised her he'd dance with her first. He moved around dancing  
and realized he enjoyed watching her get lost in the music. She was  
incredibly beautiful. He noticed he was not the only one watching, and  
moved closer so others knew she was with him.

Suddenly the music changed and a slow number with a very soulful horn  
came from the stage. Nancy stopped dancing and looked at Frank  
expectantly.

He sighed and took her in his arms. She melted against his body. Frank  
leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She fit him perfectly.  
Every inch and every curve of her fit him. He drew her so close it was  
hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

Frank had never been a huge fan of dancing. This was entirely  
different though. This was incredible and completely sensual. He  
figured it must be because he was dancing with Nancy He didn't feel  
like letting go of her. The feel of her against him was intoxicating.

Nancy reveled in the feeling of Frank holding her so close. She  
knew he was an excellent dancer if he chose. He held her tight against  
his body so she could feel every movement and breath he took. The  
setting, the music, and dancing so close, it was beyond perfect. She  
moved closer into him if that were possible, and lost herself in him  
and the dance.

She looked up into his face and she saw desire there. She knew exactly  
what he was going to do as he drew her even closer. He dipped his head  
and kissed her until both were oblivious to anything but each other.

They were not the only couple like this on the dance floor. Far from  
it in fact. It was just that this was Frank. Nancy was stunned, but  
quickly too caught in his kiss to care. It seemed there were hidden  
depths to Frank Hardy.

The slow song ended and couples exited the dance floor. It took Frank  
and Nancy a few minutes before they came back to reality. He grabbed  
her hand and led her back to the booth.

This venue was designed for intimacy and privacy. Frank had seen  
many other couples hidden in corners. Normally he would never consider  
doing what he'd been doing with her in public. The setting, the  
company , everything about the evening was surreal, and he didn't want  
it to end. He felt he was half caught in a fantasy. He was more than  
willing to get caught in it with her.

She sat in the corner of the booth, and he followed her. A waitress  
approached and he quickly ordered two more drinks.

Nancy smiled at Frank and the desire she saw in his eyes. This was  
behavior she had seen from Joe before. Apparently you had to watch the  
quieter Hardy as well. She leaned against him pressing her body fully  
against him.

She smiled when she heard him groan. He unconsciously rubbed his hands  
over her back and shoulders while playing with her hair.

She turned and smiled seductively at him. "You dance very well Hardy.  
Almost as well as you kiss." She grinned at him. She teased his lips  
with hers. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss, so that neither  
of them noticed the waitress approach.

The waitress had worked at the club for over ten years now. Usually  
she simply ignored coupes like these two and plopped the drinks in front of overheated inebriated couples.

This time she just gently placed the drinks on the table. Something  
about this couple was different. She had seen very drunk guys ogle  
every girl in the place. This guy clearly was buzzed, but he had eyes  
for her and no one else. He was also a rarity. A nice guy even when  
he'd had a few. You could tell a lot about a guy when he'd been  
drinking a bit. He clearly loved this girl. She could tell the  
feeling was mutual. She had a feeling about these two. She walked  
quietly away running a tab for them.

Nancy and Frank eventually came up for air. Frank looked at the table  
surprised. Nancy looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked him curious.

"Did you hear the waitress? I don't remember her coming back to the table." He asked surprised.

Nancy laughed looking at him amused. "You were distracted Hardy."

He laughed and pulled her to him. He took a sip of his drink and  
nibbled on her neck.

"For some reason I've found myself very distracted this evening. I  
think I've missed at least half the show." He whispered in her ear as  
he kissed her outer ear.

She gave a low groan and moved her head giving him access to her neck.  
Frank went back to kissing her as she leaned against him.

Before either of them knew the hours had passed. The band ended  
it's set. The show was over and Frank and Nancy blinked in surprise as  
the lights went up. Frank looked at the time surprised.

He looked at her a bit sheepishly. The last hour or so, he hadn't been  
paying attention to the music or the crowd. The waitress came and  
settled the bill with a smile.

"Thanks." Frank said as he gave her the tip. The waitress just smiled.

"I hope you two had a good time. Have a great evening." The waitress  
gave both of them a friendly smile. She was good at reading people  
after so long at this job. She watched Frank pick up Nancy's coat and  
put it on her, then put his arm around her and lead her from the club.  
Yup, she had a feeling about these two. Lucky girl, gorgeous and nice  
in the same guy.

They walked outside and Frank stopped and turned her around." I hope  
that...."

Nancy put her hand to his lips. "I loved it, even the parts you don't  
remember." She teased him.

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek." Come on it's  
getting cold and I'm tired." He yawned and smiled.

"Giving out already Hardy?" Nancy's teasing would have been more  
effective if she didn't let out a big yawn immediately.

Frank hugged her and laughed." I'm giving out, even if you think you  
want to keep on. It's three in the morning."

Nan looked at him surprised as he led them back to the condo. Nancy  
realized she was actually tired. They had done a fair amount of  
dancing when they hadn't been kissing in the booth or listening to the  
music snuggling. The time had gone so quickly she was surprised it was  
so late.

They made it back to the building. "Come on let's get inside."

They'd both agreed they were going to share the master bedroom. Frank was glad they'd decided earlier. He was sleepy and honestly still buzzed. He didn't want to argue who was sleeping where. Nancy followed him into the master suite.  
She was about to remove her her jacket and go get changed, when Frank  
came up behind and placed his lips on her neck.

"You have no idea how good you look tonight. Let me, please." Frank  
slowly ran his hands down her arms, and slowly removed her jacket  
revealing her shoulders and back. Frank's lips followed his hands.

Nancy groaned in pleasure as her head dropped back against his chest.  
Slowly he turned in her in his arms and kissed her until they were  
both breathless.

He took off his jacket."I want to lay next to you and hold in my arms  
while I sleep. I want to wake up next to you." Frank held her close  
and kissed her again.

They both came up for air.

Frank looked at her. The alcohol made it easier to say what he'd  
always wanted to say. " I want to wake up tomorrow, and have your face  
be the first thing I see Nan. I think I'm in love with you. I probably  
have been for a long time. I just want to know you're there." Frank  
admitted and then bent in and kissed her.

Nancy's mind was a little slow, but finally she got it. Frank had just  
told he loved her. OH GOD!! Frank said he loved her.

"Yes!!" She replied and kissed him back with fervor.

"Yes what ?" Frank asked pulling away.

"I want to wake up in your arms. And yes, I love you." She replied.

He grabbed her and picked her up and kissed her heartily. He wrapped  
her in his arms and they fell on to the bed together. They kissed and  
cuddled each other for a long while.

Nancy couldn't believe it. She'd dreamed about hearing those words.  
She just had given up that she'd ever hear them from him.. The fates  
had never seemed to align for them in the past.

She stilled and ran her hand down his face gently. She looked at him  
with a soft look in her eyes. He gently ran his hand along her face  
and brushed her hair back.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her kissing her on the lips gently.

"I can't believe we're here together. I didn't believe I would ever  
hear those words from you. It never seemed the right time." She  
explained kissing him between sentences.

Frank grabbed her tight and held her. " I've always wanted to  
say them to you. I just never expected to get the chance. There was  
just always something or someone in the way." Frank took her in his  
arms and kissed them both senseless.

"What made you tell me tonight?" She asked curious when they came up  
for a break.

Frank's was tired and his mind was a bit fuzzy. " Two.... No three  
things" He said thinking out loud. " The whole night was perfect, more than perfect and I'm probably a little looser than I'd normally be tonight."

Nancy stiffened in his arms. Frank sensed where she was going, and  
hugged her to him to stop her.

"It's not the liquor Nan. I've been in love with you since I've been  
16. The martinis loosened my tongue a little. It doesn't change how I  
feel about you. I'll feel the same tomorrow. I'll just be  
far more embarrassed for being such a klutz about saying it." He hugged her.

She looked at him. She realized he meant every word he'd said. She  
also realized he was fading, and was fighting to stay awake.

She laughed and gently kissed him.  
"I believe you, Hardy. Tomorrow I want to know the other two reasons."  
She said as she kissed him, and he lay back in the bed. She lay down  
next to him.

"I'll tell you the other reasons tomorrow. Remind me when I can think again.". Frank mumbled his eyes were closed, and he clearly was falling to sleep.

Nancy shook him a little. " Come on Hardy. As much as I'd love to  
undress you, I'll leave that to you."

Frank shook himself out of his stupor. He had nearly fallen asleep in  
his clothes. He sighed and went to get up. The warmth of the bed and  
comfort of her arms was dragging him down fast.

She quickly got up. For some reason even though she was still slightly  
buzzed Frank's confession had sobered her up quickly. She was suddenly  
very awake.

He quickly changed into a tee shirt and a pair of boxers. He was dead  
on his feet. All he wanted was to crawl under the covers and fall  
asleep in Nancy's arms. He climbed between the sheets and closed his  
eyes waiting for her.

Nancy debated as she looked at the little black pajamas she had  
purchased on a whim. The were black silk with black Capri type pants  
and a spaghetti strap top. She decided even if he didn't appreciate it  
tonight she'd wear it. It would be a real eye opener tomorrow morning.  
She smiled to herself and walked out into the bedroom.

She laughed softly though she wasn't really surprised. Frank was  
sprawled on the bed fast asleep. Typical she thought I get all done  
up and he falls asleep.


	30. New York 7

Nancy climbed under covers and wrapped herself in Frank's warmth. The  
nice thing about the silk pajamas was that a lot her skin was touching  
his.

She could feel the hair on his legs as it tickled her calves. His legs  
were well toned. The tee shirt he was wearing had ridden up revealing  
his abdomen. Nancy looked at the well toned muscles and sprinkling of  
hair that covered his stomach.

Nancy couldn't resist and rubbed her hands over the exposed skin. She  
loved the feel of him and let her hands wander. God, he was gorgeous.

Frank moaned coming slightly awake. "Nan?" He asked.

He startled Nancy who looked and realized his eyes were still closed.  
She looked and realized he was really asleep. She thought at minimum they should both be awake.  
She rubbed his stomach in a far slower neutral rhythm meant to soothe  
rather than excite him.

"Hmmm" Frank groaned snuggling closer to her.

"Do you want me to do this?" She asked not really expecting an answer.  
She heard a soft affirmative moan and looked at him.

His eyes were still closed, and he burrowed further into her. She  
gently continued rubbing him until his breathing deepened and evened  
out. He was out for the night.

Nancy yawned and cuddled into him. The clock said 4:40AM. She closed  
her eyes and relaxed into him. She briefly wondered if he'd remember  
their conversation in the morning. There was little chance she'd ever  
forget.

Frank realized two things as he woke. The first was his mouth felt  
like cotton and his head was pounding which meant he'd probably had a drink too many. He really  
needed some water and a few Tylenol wouldn't hurt either.  
He quietly got up not wanting to wake Nancy. He brought some extra  
water and Tylenol back and placed it on the night stand.

The second thing he noticed as he climbed back into bed was Nancy was  
wearing the sexiest pajamas he'd ever seen. He regretted missing her  
in those last night. It was definitely worth waking up for those pajamas  
he thought. While he was busy noticing Nancy and her skimpy pajama  
top, he had been rubbing her unawares as he tried to recall last night.

Pieces very heated pieces of memories were flooding back to him. Him  
dancing so intimately with her, kissing her on the dance floor, making out in the  
booth. He looked down at her amazed. Had he, had they really done  
those things? He had no doubt they had. He'd had more than usual to  
drink, but he'd had more in the past without making out all over the  
dance floor. Still for some reason it had been perfectly natural with her.

He'd also had far worse hangovers. Granted not in a long  
while, but this hangover was definitely worth the night that caused  
it. He probably should be embarrassed. Instead he was just content,sleepy, and  
relaxed. He lay back down as his hands kept wandering idly along her shoulders  
and back.

Nancy was dimly aware of someone massaging her, and it felt very nice.  
Sleepily she cracked one eye open, and looked to find Frank laying  
next to her. His eyes were closed, but his hands kept touching her  
seemingly without his awareness.

She shifted slightly closer to him, and he just moved with her. She felt  
good he thought foggily. His tee shirt had ridden up again revealing  
the same expanse of stomach that had fascinated her last night. She  
gently started rubbing him much as she had last night.

"Hmm that's nice." He murmured and gently moved his hand to her  
stomach and did the same.

Nancy closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hand on her.  
"Hmmm... Love you." She said sleepily.

"Love you too." Frank mumbled half asleep. Suddenly another memory locked into place, and Frank came instantly wide awake.

Nancy felt his whole body stiffen as he stared at her. She stopped  
rubbing him and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Frank?" She asked as he stared at her stunned.

He just looked at her as he remembered admitting he loved her last  
night. Oh God what she must think of his drunken confession. He definitely shouldn't have had  
that last martini. He drew his hand through his hair. Nancy knew the gesture well. It  
meant he was worried about something.

" What is it? " She asked softly.

"I told you I loved you last night." He said half in disbelief.

So, he remembered last night. That was a great relief. She didn't have to  
remind him. She'd had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to do that.

She smiled tenderly and nodded her head yes. "Yes, you did." She affirmed  
gently.

Frank's eyes snapped to her face stunned. Her tone was soft and  
loving. Like she wanted him to say it...Her voice interrupted his jumbled  
thoughts.

She placed her hand gently on his cheek." Do you remember what I  
answered?" She asked softly.

He thought and the final piece clicked into place. " Yes. You said  
yes." He said softly in disbelief. He looked into her eyes. " You said  
yes." He repeated unable to take in the enormity of it all.

She nodded her head yes. "I said yes." She agreed running her hand down his cheek.

She smiled at him as she watched him try to absorb what she already had.

He took her in his arms and lay back in the pillows kissing her  
sweetly. "You said yes." He repeated astonished.

She laughed softly. " I heard you the first three times Frank." She  
turned on her side and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Frank's fuzzy brain was still trying to process that she'd told him she  
loved him. She loved him!!! Nancy loved him. He couldn't believe it.  
She loved him. Emotions overwhelmed him as he tried to find the words  
any words.

Nancy just had to laugh as normally unflappable Frank Hardy was  
absolutely flummoxed. She grinned at him." You know you're more  
articulate when you're drunk Hardy. It's usually the other way round  
you know." She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

She felt him laughing against her. He looked at her smiling. " I'll  
have to work on that." He promised. "Hangovers and drunken confessions of love aren't my usual morning routine."

He paused a minute still overwhelmed. He wanted to be absolutely sure "I'm sorry ." He said. "I never meant to blindside you like that. We...we're OK no regrets about this or my sloppy confessions." He asked embarrassed.

She laughed out loud. He looked at her confused. She rose on her elbow and looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him quickly on the lips.. "Last night you said it was you, not the drinks talking. Just that you were going to be very embarrassed in the morning for the way you did it."

He smiled and kissed her back gently. "It was me talking." He promised.

He laughed and took her in his arms. "I sure got the embarrassment thing right though."

She laughed then looks at him seriously. She decided to answer his remaining questions. " Regrets,I have no regrets about anything, last night or you no, no regrets, none, never." She stated emphatically to be sure he understood. " About sloppy drunken confessions..." she smiled. "If they're all like that I insist you do it more often. Just not before I've had a few Tylenol." She motioned to the night table.

He smiled "Good I'm glad". He grabbed the Tylenol and water for her" I know what you  
mean about the Tylenol though." He gently rubbed her back and shoulders."

She laughed at him. "Anything else Hardy? It's still early , and I need a few more hours of sleep."

He hugged her and went back to slowly rubbing her.

" That's nice. " She moaned in pleasure. She opened her eyes and smiled at him impishly. "Say it again. Without the drinks this time."

He looked at her and smiled. He knew exactly what she meant. He thought it would be hard to say now that he was aware of himself. For some reason it wasn't.

He looked straight at her and kissed her deeply. "I love you." He said simply. It felt right. It sounded right.

"I like it." she smiled between kisses.

He smiled and kissed her.

She rolled over and smiled at him caressing his face. "I love you too." She repeated back. "It sounds right." She said softly.

"It does." Frank agreed.

Neither of them talked for a long time as they lay in each others arms caressing and kissing each other. Finally the night and their gentle touches caught up with them. Nancy could see  
Frank's lids drooping. She knew he was falling back to sleep. She knew she was doing the same. She buried herself in his arms and they both drifted off content.


	31. New York 8

Before Frank came fully awake he realized there was a small weight on him. Gratefully  
the headache from earlier was pretty much gone.

He felt something tickle his nose as the weight shifted and moved  
closer. He slowly opened his eyes, and realized Nancy's hair was in  
his face. Gently he swept her hair aside, so he could see her better.

She was sleeping with her head on his chest. He loved the feel of her  
against him. He was also going to need to get up soon whether he  
wanted or not.

He looked over at the clock. It was almost 12:30. Nature was  
definitely calling. He carefully shifted her trying not to wake her.

It didn't work. Nancy woke about the time as Frank. She had stayed  
still just absorbing everything. She let him get up without saying  
anything. When he went to the bathroom, she opened her eyes and  
checked the clock. Definitely time to get up. Her stomach was also  
demanding food.

Frank came back and realized she was awake. " Hey good morning." He  
bent and kissed her softly.

She smiled. " Actually afternoon."

He smiled. There was a moment of silence. They were both an old and  
new couple. It took some getting used to. At times it felt like they'd  
known each other for ages. Other times it felt odd as they felt their  
way through it. This was one of those awkward times. Frank thought.

"As always a man of many words Hardy. " Nancy teased.

He sat on the bed next to her. Then he smiled. " Sorry I'm sober  
remember." He teased.

She smiled as she recalled this morning. "You remember all that given  
your hung over state huh?"

His eyes were soft , but the smile on his face was wicked. " It's not  
like you'd let me forget hung over drunken confessions."

She rose and swatted him. He grabbed her hands, then he remembered her  
pajamas again. He pulled her to him. " Sorry I fell asleep and missed  
those though." He gestured to her.

She smiled at him." Typical, just like a male. I'm all done up and he  
falls asleep. I had such high hopes for you too."

He chuckled and picked her up before she could protest, and brought  
her lips to meet his." Just as well."

Nancy gave him a funny look. He laid a finger on her lips before she  
spoke.

"I was not exactly in control last night. I don't think I would have  
been able to stop." He admitted.

Nancy raised her eyebrows and stared at him. " Is that an insult or  
compliment?" She asked against his lips.

He laughed." Depends on how you view it I guess. I find it very easy  
to lose myself in you. " To demonstrate he kissed her deeply. After a  
moment he drew back. Nancy protested for a moment. Frank took a deep  
breath."We should talk about practical things before I take those off  
you. " Frank said bluntly pointing to her PJs.

Nancy was surprised by his bluntness. She also realized they really  
did need to talk before Frank took her pajamas off. That thought sent  
a wave of heat through her." Let's talk then. I'm starting to think  
I'd like you to do exactly that." She reached up and kissed him.

He kissed her then stepped back. "As much as I'd love to take you up  
on that, let's get food or we're not going to leave here."

Nancy smiled." Food it is then."

He took her hand and led her downstairs. " Let's see what Mrs Prito  
put in the kitchen." Frank said.

" Why would...?"

Frank knew exactly what she meant. " Like I said before you have to  
know her. She'll be upset if you don't use her food."

" OK I'll make sure we put it back."

Frank shook his head no." That would just insult her." He explained.

Nancy just looked at him funny." I have to meet this woman." She said  
as they inspected the kitchen.

It was exactly as Frank had promised. The kitchen was fully stocked.

"So, what do want Drew? " Frank motioned to the food.

"Breakfast food." She answered.

Frank nodded. He pulled some eggs, bacon, and went to the pantry  
looking for coffee and flour for pancakes.

"Pancakes OK?" Frank asked.

" You cook?" Nancy asked surprised.

"Not well, but I can make basic breakfast well enough."

Nancy looked at him." I'm risking your cooking huh?" She teased and  
she went hunting for dishes. She found dishes and put them on the  
table. She smelled bacon and pancakes coming from the stove.

She walked over. " Not bad Hardy. Not even burnt." She joked.

He turned and gave her a dirty look. " I get enough of that from Joe.  
Save it for him." Frank warned.

" Yes, sir." Nancy saluted.

She sat down and he brought the food to the table. They sat in silence  
while they ate. The food was actually quite good.

" Not bad Hardy. A guy who can cook. I think you might just be a  
keeper."

He chuckled softly. "So, what do you bring to the table Drew?"

"Besides my keen intellect and good looks you mean."

He laughed quietly. "Intellect?" He queried.

She batted him on the shoulder.

Nancy was curious exactly how he planned on broaching the topic. She  
figured she'd let him lead on this.

She got up and refilled her cup. "More?" She asked.

He nodded and she poured him some more.

"So." She said.

Frank looked at her over his coffee cup and raised an inquiring eye  
brow." So?"

"So!" She answered.

" You're teasing me for my lack of vocabulary." Frank said. Then a  
thought flashed through his mind. "So...... You want me to take  
those off you. Any requests when or how?" He stated as he gestured to  
her pajamas.

Nancy almost spit her coffee as she stared at him in shock.

He laughed enjoying her reaction. Humor made this easier. "That can be  
arranged. First though I need to know if you..." He paused  
uncomfortable asking her.

Now it was Nancy's turn to smile. " If I...?" She feigned innocence.

" OK I deserved that." Frank said running his hand through his hair.

That gesture always got her. It reminded her just how well they knew  
each other. It reminded her why she was here in the first place. She  
wanted him. She wanted him enough to follow him from Boston. She put  
him out of his misery. "Yes, I do and am." She stated.

Frank looked at her surprised for a second, then a relieved smile  
broke out on his face. She took precautions. Good.

"Good that makes it easier." He answered.

She grinned at him wickedly. " And you are you do you?"

Frank snorted his coffee. " Excuse me." He choked on his drink.

" So, exactly whose been under your hood Hardy? As they say good for  
the goose good for the gander." She retorted.

" Well, no messing around with you. Pun intended." He said." You want  
the list alphabetically or chronologically?"

Nancy just groaned at the horribly corny joke.

"OK so it was bad." He admitted.

"Yes it was. So you say there's a list?" She teased.

" A small one. Callie obviously and three others with protection. One  
of them was semi-serious. The others not so much." He answered.

Nancy raised her eye brows at him. He hadn't gone crazy, but he wasn't  
a monk either. " OK " She sighed. She hadn't been out there for  
personal reasons.

" Nan, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't push it. Just tell  
me if there's someone I need to know about."

" There were two. Ned and another guy. We dated about a year, but  
really I wasn't into it. Again I took precautions. One of them less  
so." She looked away.

Frank watched her body language. She seemed to draw into herself.  
"Nan?" He asked concerned.

She shook herself out of old thoughts. " Sorry old memories. You think  
I'd be over it by now."

"By it , you mean Ned." It wasn't really a question. " You want to  
tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

She rose and walked away. " Remember I told you we broke up over me  
having time for him." She said looking at the window.

Frank came up and put his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back  
against him.

" Apparently I was too inattentive. He found someone who had time. I  
found out when he gave me a little gift. It's been taken care of and  
I'm fine, but..."

Frank's hands went around her. Several words came out of his mouth  
Nancy didn't normally associate with Frank Hardy. She turned around  
startled.

" You're OK?" He asked.

She nodded positively." I made them test me several times over a year  
and a half. I also tested for HIV and I'm fine. Scarred me though.  
That's part of the reason I didn't date much."

" I can see that. If I ever see the bastard he'd better run." Frank  
promised .

Nancy was surprised he was so angry. Ned had been seriously  
apologetic, but even then had tried to explain it away as loneliness.

" If you want to use protection to be certain or..."

Frank shook his head no. I believe you. I'm just glad it ... It could  
have been so much worse . That's why you wanted to talk before." Frank  
looked at her.

She nodded. He took her and turned her around and hugged her hard to  
him. " It's not an issue, except if I ever see him again."

She sighed Frank's protectiveness was refreshing. Even though she  
liked being independent , leaning on him never made feel  
weak just treasured.

She smiled. " He tried to get back together."

Frank snorted." You're kidding."

She shook her head. " I'd had enough."

Frank placed his lips on her forehead. " I can imagine." He'd said.  
"Next time something that bad happens tell me."

She looked at him." I was too embarrassed for a while."

He shook his head. " He did the stepping out not you." He assured her.

He looked down at her then kissed her gently." I promise I'll do  
everything in my power to make you forget he ever existed. God I'd  
have killed him if I knew."

Nancy laughed softly." Why do you think I never said anything." She  
kissed him back and for the first time the taint Ned had left seemed  
to come clean.

She relaxed into Frank, and then pulled back. "You still owe me a  
story Hardy."

He nodded. " It's nothing that dramatic I promise. I went one way she  
went another. No cheating or anything, just life moving on." He  
explained.

She nodded understanding. It felt like a weight was off her shoulders.  
She could truly be free again. She decided to enjoy it.

" Later tell me the rest. I want to play tourist first."

He nodded. " We should get going then."


	32. Mrs Prito

Hello all sorry for the delay. I've been down ill with a nasty infection for the past week and have been playing catch up since. Here's a short piece. More to follow shortly as soon as I finish editing.

Frank and Nancy walked through the main lobby, when Frank heard his  
name called with a distinctive Italian lilt he'd have known anywhere.

" Mrs Prito." he whispered under his breath to Nancy. " Say thank you  
and compliment her on the choice of champagne or her house. She'll  
love you forever."

Nancy laughed more curious than anything.

Frank turned around and stopped to see Tony's mom walking toward them.

Frank released Nancy's hand and went up to hug Mrs Prito.

"Frank, you are having a good time?" She asked. She kissed Frank on  
both cheeks. Frank returned the greeting.

"Yes, Mrs Prito, the place is beautiful. Thanks. I can't tell you much  
we've enjoyed it."

Turning to Nancy, Frank introduced her ."Mrs Prito, this is Nancy Drew."

Mrs Prito eyed Nancy for a second, then she quickly moved forward and  
embraced her in an enthusiastic hug and kissed on both cheeks.

"She is as beautiful as your mother said."Mrs Prito approved.

Nancy blushed and stepped back." You're very kind. It's very nice to  
meet you. Thank you for the use of your place. It's absolutely perfect."

Frank smiled to himself. That was perfect. Nancy couldn't have said  
anything better.

Mrs Prito glowed. " You're mother said she's from a fine family. Your  
father is a famous lawyer no?"

Nancy really was supposed to answer the question Frank just sat back.  
There was no stopping Nancy was trapped, Mrs Prito viewed it as her  
duty to assure that Nancy was from a good family.

"Frank, he is a good man. Smart too he'll be a famous doctor some  
day. You be sure he doesn't get away. He is shy, the nice boys always  
are. You may have to chase him to be sure he does the right thing.  
Frank is a man who needs a good wife. You make sure he does right by  
you. You come from good stock, I can tell. Joseph, he breaks his  
Mama's heart. Never Frank he was always a good boy. You  
make sure he treats you right."

Nancy laughed at her assurances that she'd deal with Frank if he got  
out of line.

Frank tried not to choke at that point. . Frank simply watched amused,  
and said nothing. He gave Nancy credit she didn't squirm under Mrs  
Prito's questions or gaze. When Mrs Prito heard Nancy was going to law  
school that pleased her. Smart women bred smart children. Very  
important for Frank to have smart children in Mrs Prito's mind.

Mrs Prito looked at Frank." You don't let her get away you hear me  
Frank Hardy. This one she is for you. I can tell these things. You know I  
was right about Callie." She paused then she looked Nancy.

"I always told him. She's a nice girl, but not for him. But you two I  
have a feeling. Sometimes you just know about these things..." Mrs  
Prito went on for a bit.

Nancy just smiled to herself. Frank was absolutely correct there was  
no way to describe Mrs Prito, you had to meet her. Nancy had a  
suspicion that Mrs Prito would make them a couple by force of will  
alone.

Somewhere in the extended conversation Nancy realized that Frank was  
hugging Mrs Prito goodbye. Belatedly as Nancy said her goodbyes she  
realized , she had promised that she, her father , and the Hardys  
would be coming to dinner tomorrow or the next night.

After goodbyes and a profuse thank you from both of them, they escaped  
on to the street.

Nancy waited until they were around the corner until she broke out  
laughing. "I think she believes I'll do as your broad mare Hardy."

Frank just laughed, and he knew he was going to get in trouble for his  
next comment." I'm not sure. How are your teeth?" Frank grinned at her.

Nancy just laughed and hit him on the head. " Better be careful Hardy,  
Mrs Prito has decided. I have better sense than to cross her. I'm  
intelligent after all. I'll give you smart kids too. She promised. You better protect me from the other stallions" Nancy just smiled. You couldn't help but like her, despite feeling slightly like livestock.

Frank stalled for a minute. The thought of Nancy with children, let alone his children, was  
something he had never considered before now. An image of a small  
brown haired blue eyed boy flashed through his mind.

Nancy realized she was walking alone. She turned." Hey, something  
wrong? Please tell me we don't have to go back in there. I'm not sure  
I could take it again." She teased.

Frank shook his head to clear the image." No, sorry I just was thinking for a minute. Come on let's go.

"So what's first?" Nan asked. "Shopping or skating?"


	33. New York 9

Thanks everyone. I've had to cut some of this chapter short since I've been ill and didn't get a chance to write everything I hoped. Enjoy.

Frank raised an eye brow at her. "Shopping?" He asked making his  
displeasure clear in his tone.

" Yes, shopping. How can I come to NY and not do shopping. Macys,  
Sacs, Bloomies, the list ..."

" OK I get it. How about skating then shopping. I thought you were  
going to play tourist,not go shopping." He grumbled

" Works for me. Let's go." She replied.

The weather was nice and as expected the rink was crowded. People were  
out enjoying the weather and the holiday break. They went to the  
rental shack where Nancy luckily got the correct size skates.

Frank was waiting. " What?" He asked when she looked at him funny.

She shook herself from the memory so many years ago." I remember you  
here as the first time I really thought of you as more than just one  
of the guys." She said embarrassed.

He kissed her sweetly. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to  
the rink. They both took a few minutes getting their legs under them  
again. It had been a while, but it was something that came back quickly.  
sd alongside her  
hugging her to him.

Nancy leaned in enjoying the company and the atmosphere. Last time  
they'd done this,she'd been looking for bad guys and been horribly  
distracted by skating with Frank.

She smiled and looked up at him. " What?" He asked her confused.

" You're a decent skater Hardy when the skates actually fit." She  
grinned at him.

He spun her around making sure he had a good hold of her so she  
wouldn't fall.

"Hey!!!" Nancy yelped.

Frank smiled amused." I get by." He commented dryly. " Must have been  
the pickup hockey I played as a kid." He laughed.

She landed skating backwards and he steadied her. She was genuinely  
enjoying the experience again. Just being in the moment was pleasant.

"No mystery Hardy three whole days with no mystery. How did we manage  
that?"

He laughed." I'm enjoying being with you and not getting conked on the  
head, except by you of course." He teased her.

That earned him a cuff on the head by Nancy's mitten.

"See what I mean." He teased.

Nancy shook her head and whacked him on the head harder.

"Ow!" Frank exclaimed softly.

"That's a conk. The other was a simple cuffing." Nancy retorted.

Frank simply grabbed both her hands pulling him to her making her  
slightly off balance. "There will be no more conking or cuffing or this is  
going to be a short day." He promised.

"Poor thing." Nancy cooed at him.

"Great not three days in, and already I'm being abused by my  
girlfriend." Frank teased .

Nancy startled for a second. They were now a couple. They really  
boyfriend and girlfriend. She loved when he called her that. It had  
been a long time coming.

He looked at her face. " What's wrong?" He asked.

"Not wrong finally we got it right." She smiled and he still looked  
confused.

"You called me your girlfriend." She said.

He smiled at her." So I did. This time you really are my girlfriend."  
He led her to the exit.

She looked at him confused. She was having fun.

"You want to stay another hour?" He asked.

She was surprised. Time passed very quickly."I didn't realize it was  
time already." She admitted.

He smiled. " You having a fun time playing tourist?"

She nodded as they returned their skates. "So what's next."

Frank looked at her."You mentioned shopping. You're sure? I guess they  
don't have stores in Chicago." Frank sighed. They close by 6, so if  
you really want to go shopping we should go next." Frank answered.

They quickly left heading for Macy's. Frank just laughed as he watched  
Nancy work her way window shopping viewing the displays in the store  
windows. He had been to N Y enough, and probably seen these displays  
at least ten or twenty times. He just never really looked at it that  
closely. Most of the time he hated shopping, and did it begrudgingly.  
He was enjoying just watching.

They went through several stores. Luckily for Frank other than a few  
small gifts for a few friends Nancy was mostly window shopping. Frank  
gratefully did not have to carry many large packages as he had feared.

They decided to head to the Empire State Building. They managed to  
grab a cab and got there just in time. As they waited in line Nancy  
enjoyed simply people watching . You really could see one of  
everything in NY. All you had to do was look in front of you.

They entered the elevator and Nancy looked around curiously at the old  
style gilded elevator. " I've never been here before." Nancy stated.

Frank's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You've never been up to the top?"  
He asked surprised.

She shook her head. " Every time I've ever been to NY, it's always  
been with my Dad or on a case. This is my first time just visiting."

He nodded understanding as they exited the elevator. He always loved  
the view from up here. Nancy looked over the rail awed. The skyline  
was beautiful and she took in the view. She hugged herself. The wind  
whipped up here making it feel much colder because they were exposed  
high above the city.

Frank saw the gesture and came up behind her and wrapped his arms  
around her.

"Ready to get downstairs." Frank asked in her ear to be heard over the  
wind.

She looked at the view one last time. It was beautiful and she hated  
to leave. It was cold. She nodded her head it was time to head indoors  
and warm up.

Frank took her and guided her inside." It's breathtaking up there."  
She said as she turned and moved closer in his arms.

He put his arms around her and shook his head.

"What?" Nancy asked when she caught his expression.

"I'm so used to living close to NY I forget that everyone else  
doesn't. We just used to come to the city so often I forget for most  
visitors this is new."

Nancy laughed." Spoken like such a jaded New Yorker Hardy. Can't see  
what's in front of your face." She teased laughing at him as they  
exited.

Frank shook his head smiling. She was partly right. He was so used to  
seeing it that he really wasn't seeing anything.

"I'm a kid from the Island. Hardly a city boy. Still your right it's  
fun seeing it with you. It makes it new again. Let's get back and  
changed for dinner."

Nancy nodded. They grabbed a cab to save time. In the back of the cab  
Nancy mentioned the show she'd been thinking about seeing.

"Think you can twofers for a matinee of Jersey Boys" She asked  
doubtfully.

Frank looked at her disbelieving. He shook his head . " I think I  
might be able to get matinee tickets. Definitely not twofers. It's one  
of the most popular shows right now."

"Don't worry if it's ..."

Frank stopped her as they got out of the cab."Let me ask." He went to  
the front desk. Nancy just watched curious what Frank was doing.

Frank came back a minute later. "He'll let us know in about 30  
minutes . Let's go get ready."

They headed upstairs. Dinner was at eight, so they both headed to  
quickly get showered and ready for dinner.

Frank quickly took a shower and got ready. He put on his tie and  
jacket. He went and waited for Nancy to get ready. His cell phone rang  
and he answered it.

Nancy looked at herself in the mirror. Where last night's dress had  
been more for clubbing tonight she choose something slightly  
different. She was wearing a dark red evening dress. It was longer on  
length and showed her long slim figure to her advantage. She grabbed a  
wrap that Bess had chosen with her. It was black and elegant and set  
off the dress beautifully.

Nancy walked out and smiled when she saw Frank in a jacket and tie. He  
was talking on the phone. He said something she couldn't hear. He hung  
up and turned to her.

" You clean up well Hardy. Very well." She kissed him on the lips. He  
took her in his arms and turned her around. " You look stunning." He  
replied

He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. " Ready?" He  
asked. He was grinning.

"You're not telling me where we're going are you?"

Frank just shook his head. Frank had read about this place The food  
was supposed to be superb and the views even more so.

The French restaurant was in an old building bordering Central Park.  
The dining rooms where on the second and third floors of the old  
brownstone. The windows had been enlarged and large plate glass formed  
the wall looking on to the park.

Nancy gazed over at the park across the street as they entered the  
restaurant. The mater dei took their name while the host took their coats  
and they were led to their table.

Nancy stared at the view in awe. They'd been given a table on the  
second floor right next to the window. It was almost as if you were  
seated among the trees.

Nancy looked at Frank astonished. Frank watched her take it all in and  
smiled.

She smiled sweetly at him and took his hand."Hardy you're two for  
two .This is amazing." She sat down and looked around very impressed.

Frank smiled pleased. He had meant to impress her. Really all he wanted to do was simply be

with her. Simply being with her and watching her was  
a joy in itself.

The waiter appeared and handed a wine list to Frank and waited for him  
to order. This habit of not asking the woman at the table what she  
wanted always annoyed Nancy. Luckily Frank understood that and  
shared the list with her as well.

" Red or white?" He asked unsure of what she wanted to order.

" I prefer red honestly." She looked at the list. " A bottle of the  
merlot sounds good." She showed him pointing to the list.

Frank nodded in agreement. He usually preferred red as well, so that  
made it easy for him.

" As the lady said." Frank instructed the waiter. The waiter nodded  
and looked at Nancy. "An excellent choice Madam." and left to retrieve  
their drinks.

Frank smirked." Even the waiter approved." He had seen the look of  
annoyance pass quickly over her face when the waiter had ignored her  
at first. He intended to have a little fun with it.

"Glad to hear." The sarcasm plainly clear in her voice.

Frank just chuckled. " So will you get upset when I tell you I got the  
prix fixe menu for us? You do get to make a choice off the list that I  
chose for you."

Nancy clearly heard the taunt in Frank's voice. She was about to make  
an obnoxious retort, but Frank placed a small box in front of her.

"Merry belated Christmas Nan. I wanted to give you this when we had a  
little privacy."

Nancy looked astonished. The box was the size of a ring box ,  
but ....no Frank wouldn't drop this on her so fast.

"Open it." he said softly.

The waiter came back and interrupted them. He opened the wine for  
Frank to try. Frank nodded his approval, and the waiter poured Nan a  
glass. She took a sip unable to form a coherent thought. She was so  
pre-occupied by the jewelry box, she seriously doubted she could read  
a menu at the moment.

"Sir, are you ready to order?"

Frank quickly gave his order.

" For the lady?" The waiter looked expectantly waiting for Frank to  
order.

Nancy stared at the box, until she heard Frank asking her what she  
wanted for the first course. Frank had chosen the five course menu.

Nancy looked at him startled. " Please order for me."

The waiter looked pleased. A lady with obvious class he thought. Frank  
however almost dropped his glass. He quickly recovered himself, and  
quickly ordered her first course for her.

The waiter left. "Nan?" Frank asked concerned and gently took get  
hand. "What's wrong?" He asked genuinely confused.

Nancy shook herself back to the present."Why do you think something is  
wrong?"

Frank squeezed her hand. " For one you hate when people like the  
waiter ignore you, yet you let me order without so much as glancing at  
the menu."

She sighed and looked at him. " I guess the gift threw me. I wasn't  
expecting something other than just the trip."

Frank suspected there was more, but he decided to drop it for now. He  
took the box and slid off the outer cover.  
" I hope you like it. It's a bit old fashioned."

He opened the box and in a red felt box lay an exquisite cameo  
necklace. Nancy actually sighed relieved. It wasn't the ring she  
feared, and realized now she was slightly disappointed.

" It was my Great Grandmother's and I thought the necklace suited  
you." Frank said and looked at her.

Nancy took the box. The necklace was clearly an antique. The cameo was  
beautiful and the craftsmanship remarkable. She looked at him as  
everything he said finally sunk in." Frank, it's stunning. Are you  
sure this is a family heirloom?"

He smiled. " I'm sure. Actually Mom said she thought it was about time  
it got handed down again."

Frank took the box back and removed the necklace. " Here let me." He  
got up and came up behind her. He gathered her hair to one side and  
clasped it on the back of her neck. He gently arranged the cameo  
around front.

Nancy looked it hung low on a beautiful thick gold chain. She picked  
it up in her hand and felt it. For something so delicately beautiful  
the necklace and chain were incredibly sturdy.

She looked at him. She should have trusted him to know the perfect  
gift. It was perfect. Not too much as she feared, and more than she  
ever could have expected. She took a sip of wine then bent over the  
table , and softly kissed him on the cheek .

"It's perfect absolutely perfect. Thank you."

He quickly returned the kiss on her lips. Just the simple act of  
touching her and fastening a necklace on her made him remember the  
other night. This was not the place, though later he fully intended to  
explore her neck and other regions where the necklace set.

He drew away as the waiter returned with their courses. They ate and  
kept the conversation light.

The food and wine was excellent. Nancy relaxed and truly just enjoyed  
his company. Frank could talk about a lot of things beyond mysteries  
she realized.

One thing she did want to know was how he ended at Harvard for Med  
School.

He laughed when she asked." Well, one reason they accepted me. I'd  
been thinking about it for a while."

"What did your Dad say? When we were kids I always thought you'd join  
your Dad's business." She explained.

"He was actually alright with it. Private investigating is getting  
more complicated every year. I told him I wanted to do the forensics,  
and he seemed happy with that."

" What made you decide on law school?Your dad?" Frank asked curious.

She shook her head. "In all those investigations we did as kids we got  
lucky. I know too many who got off because of good lawyers. I don't want  
to do trial law. Also most people can't pick their clients like Dad does.

I want to do more investigative stuff. If I have to  
I'll go to court, but lots of attorneys never even see the inside of a  
courtroom. I'd be alright with that. Like you I don't want to give up  
investigating, but I want to redirect it. I got a bit tired of getting  
shot at too. I guess I'm getting old .I'm not the adrenaline junkie I  
was as a kid."

He smiled at her. " I know what you mean. Getting shot once was enough  
for me. I love investigating just not the watching them weasel away  
due to a technicality. I wanted to be able to help someone rather than  
just following petty criminals on stakeouts."

Nancy nodded she understood. " The price of growing up, you start to  
feel mortal."

He nodded in agreement and moved on to lighter things. He asked her  
about her law school interviews.

"I have one left, but I think so far I'm favoring University of  
Chicago. " What she decided not to tell him was her last interview was  
with Harvard Law. She knew it was a long shot at best. Still she'd  
been surprised when they'd called.

She applied on a whim at George's insistence. George was enrolled in  
the School for Public Health at Harvard. She was going on for her  
Master's next year. She had bullied Nancy into filling out the  
application. Secretly she hoped they accepted her, but she knew her  
chances were slim. She decided not to mention it unless he asked  
specifically. No sense building false hope, though she'd love to be  
with him at school.

Before long dinner passed and dessert was being served. The waiter  
brought two coffees with dessert and soon they were finished.

Frank got up and led Nancy from the dining room. "The park is  
absolutely beautiful from here. We'll have to walk through it tomorrow  
if we get the chance." Nancy sighed.

They had shared two bottles of wine and Nancy was feeling very mellow  
and very romantic.

Frank waited until they left the restaurant. "I've been wanting to do  
this all night long." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her  
soundly.

" Hmm..." Nancy groaned totally absorbed in the kiss. She was so  
caught up that she failed to notice the horse and carriage that had  
pulled up beside them , until Frank broke the kiss.

Nancy looked up startled as Frank quickly gave instructions to the  
driver.

"Frank?" She asked amazed.

He smiled as he gestured to the carriage. " You mentioned you wanted  
to see the park. No better way I know of than this."

The driver opened the door and Frank handed her up into the carriage.  
The driver waited until they were seated.

"I'd recommend leaving the top up sir. It's a bit nippy when the wind  
blows. You'll find blankets there for you and the lady, sir." Frank  
nodded his approval and the driver closed the door leaving them  
enclosed in the back of the carriage alone.


	34. Note

Just a note: I have had multiple requests many private and a few public to write an M rated chapter for this story.

Here is my first attempt. It is written as an aside from the main story. This is not for the kiddies and can be found as a seperate entry under Carriage Ride.

It is a decidely M story, so please no flames or complaints you have been warned. If you are notof age this is not for you. I will be writing the main line of the story next. There will probably be one more like this.

Again it will be an aside and will not be included in the main line T rated story.

If you do not like these types of scenes then please do not read them.

Thanks Denise


	35. New York 10

OK folks back to our regularly scheduled program. For those of you who this feels it is familiar it is. I borrowed pieces of the aside to gel the main story back together. For those who want the grown up version not the fade to black go see the aside story as mentioned in the note. Again not for the kiddies. On we go.

Frank helped Nancy out of the carriage, while keeping his arm around  
her. She was grateful he didn't let go her legs were still like jelly  
from their earlier encounter.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as he led her inside. She was  
grateful the lobby was empty as they went to the elevator.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she turned and looked at him.  
She reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

" I don't know what to say." She said embarrassed.

Frank saw the embarrassment in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her  
deeply." Tell me that you're happy." Frank answered simply.

She smiled and kissed him in return. " I'm very happy." She replied. "  
I just don't usually..."

Frank laughed softly. "Come on." He led her upstairs. They had decided  
to bring the champagne and food Mrs Prito had given them upstairs.

Frank shrugged out of his coat was loosening his tie when he noticed  
Nancy staring at him.

" What?" He asked as he noticed the look on her face.

She smiled at him. She had every intention of doing to him exactly  
what he'd done to her in the carriage.

"My turn." She stated simply and went over to him. Frank looked at her  
intrigued. She took his hands and put them down by his sides.

She quickly undid his tie and threw it on the floor. Next she attacked  
the buttons on his shirt. She undid the first few buttons. She then  
ran her hands inside his shirt over bare skin.

Frank inhaled sharply at the feel of her small hands on his skin. Next  
she pulled his shirt tails out from the waist and undid the rest of  
the buttons.

Frank watched her through heated eyes. Now she was here touching him  
making him burn.

Frank looked on in anticipation of what he knew was to come. She ran her marvelous fingers over his abdomen and up to his chest. She quickly followed her fingers with her lips.

Frank braced himself against the couch. He was quickly becoming  
extremely aroused. He had nearly lost it in the carriage a time or  
two. He didn't think he was going to be able to hold out for too long.

Nancy completely unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hands over his  
abdomen, and enjoyed as Frank sucked in a harsh breath at her touch.

She next ran her hands further up Frank's torso. When her fingers  
reached his nipples she circled them teasing him, until he groaned her  
name.

Frank was lost in sensation as Nancy took him over the edge.

She slowly opened her eyes to see him under her relaxed and sated.  
She softly kissed his face and he opened his sleepy eyes at her. He  
looked at her with the gentlest love filled expression she had ever  
seen, and smiled a sexy tired smile at her.

She smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips. She went to move  
off him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay." He said muzzily. She laughed and kissed him again.

She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over both of them staying on top  
of him.

He moaned in simple pleasure letting his eyes drift shut with her  
pleasant weight on him. He was drifting in a very pleasant haze toward  
sleep as his body relaxed further.

Nancy cuddled into him as she felt his breathing evening out. She  
looked at him, he was falling asleep.

"Frank." she asked softly in case he was already asleep.

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily. The part of his brain not already in a  
pleasantly dazed stupor told him he should wake up and talk to her for  
a minute.

He was barely able to lift a lid to find her staring at him. He woke a  
little more." Whaaat's wrong." He mumbled trying to wake himself.

Nancy smiled and he opened both eyes to find her smiling the sweetest  
smile at him." Nothing wrong everything is perfect. Did I tell you I  
love you Frank Hardy."

"Mmm good because I love you too." He said very sleepily.

She laughed as his eyes drifted shut again." Go to sleep Frank." She  
smiled as his breathing slowed and a soft snore came from him.

She laid down beside him, and he followed her in his sleep wrapping  
his arms around her. She smiled he was aware of her even in his sleep.  
She snuggled closer and drifted off content

Nancy became aware of someone's arm wrapped around her. Actually  
someone's whole body was wrapped around her. Frank had enveloped Nancy  
in his sleep. Their arms , legs and just about everywhere was  
intertwined. Nancy moved back slightly so she could simply look at  
Frank.

Just calmly sleeping he looked so peaceful. The usual intensity and  
the intellect behind those sharp brown eyes masked in slumber. He was  
perfect she decided as she kissed him softly. Part of her still  
couldn't believe he was really hers. More importantly he wanted to be  
hers. She never really quite believed he would ever be hers quite this  
way.

Frank became aware of a soft warm body wrapped around him. Then the  
scent of her filled him. It must be the shampoo or soap he thought  
muzzily. Whatever it was he associated it with Nancy.

He opened his eyes to find her staring at him. She smiled softly at  
him and ran a hand down his face." Hey." she said gently.

Frank turned his face into her hand and kissed it smiling gently at  
her." Hey, yourself." His voice was husky with sleep.

It was early in the morning. Softly Nancy began kissing Frank again.  
He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. The kiss was slow,  
gentle and intimate. Before they had been burning. This spoke of  
affection and love

Gently they explored each other again. Where before they had both  
been heated and intense. this time was different. It was slow,  
intimate, and unhurried as each learned the other.

The experience was profound as they looked at each other in astonishment. This time they didn't  
have to say I love you it was written in every gesture.

They both looked at the other in astonishment. They hadn't said  
anything. They hadn't needed words.

Frank gently placed Nancy's hair behind her ear, then he kissed her  
with such intensity it took their breath away.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her tight to him. She  
placed gentle kisses on his face and lay down against him.

The tender effect was ruined when Frank's stomach grumbled very  
loudly . Nancy looked at him astonished then she started to giggle. "  
Way to ruin an intimate moment Hardy." She laughed. " and here I was  
feeling all sappy with love."

Frank leaned into her and laughed. It started as a soft chuckle. She  
looked him in the eyes and she lost it. Her giggles were soon mixed  
with his full deep laugh.

" OK that was pathetic." He admitted and laughed some more.

" Why are we laughing like idiots?" She asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders which made her laugh harder.

They both hugged each other laughing like idiots as Nancy said.  
Finally they came up for breath, and Nancy shifted to get up. " Let's  
take care of your stomach, so it can't get in the way of a tender  
moment again."

Frank watched as Nancy got out of bed. He eyes immediately went and  
stayed on her backside as she collected the food and drink. She  
checked the cold packs were still OK and then turned around.

She caught Frank staring blatantly at her. " Put your tongue back in  
you mouth Hardy."

Frank had the good grace to be slightly embarrassed. She placed the  
food and drink on the bed. She was about to serve when a tee shirt hit  
her square in the head. " What did you do that for?" She asked annoyed.

"Put that on will you." Frank asked.

She looked at him confused. Then she caught his heated gaze directed  
at her body and got it. She shook her head in mock disgust. In reality  
it pleased her, he found sexy enough to be so distracting. She wasn't  
even trying.

Aloud she sighed," And I had such hope for you. Unfortunately it's  
hopeless, all men are the same. You're all letches at heart."

He laughed." Guilty as charged." He said as he gestured at the  
champagne bottle.

Nancy nodded yes and then threw Frank's underwear at him as she  
slipped his tee shirt over her head.

Frank smiled and quickly slipped on his briefs." That looks better on  
you than me." He laughed.

He carefully opened the champagne top and poured each of them a glass.

"What do we toast to?" He asked ad he raised his glass to hers.

" To us of course duh." She looked at him smiling.

Frank raised his glass " To us. To you for having the guts to follow  
me from Boston. Only you should have done it years ago." There was a  
wicked glimmer in his eye.

"I'd dump this on you." She gestures to the champagne, but it's way  
too good to waste ." She said as she drank it down. Instead she placed  
her glass down and jumped on him.

Frank went down into the pillows with Nancy on top. She took his glass  
as he waited eagerly watching to see what she was going to do.

If he had known he would have thrown her off of him immediately. In the next instant  
her hands dipped to his sides and she tickled him as he yelped and  
curled into a ball trying to escape her fingers.

He rolled away from her and trapped her hands before she could catch  
him again.

"Let go of me..." Nancy wrestled with Frank.

Frank silenced Nancy by kissing her until she no longer felt like  
protesting. Both were lost in the kiss and fell into each other for a  
long time.

Finally they came up for air. Very gently Frank traced her face  
leaving soft kisses as he went." If I didn't tell you, I'm very very  
happy you followed me." Frank said gently.


	36. New York 11

Nancy became aware of someone's arm wrapped around her. Actually  
someone's whole body was wrapped around her. Frank had enveloped Nancy  
in his sleep. Their arms , legs and just about everywhere was  
intertwined. Nancy moved back slightly so she could simply look at  
Frank.

Just calmly sleeping he looked so peaceful. The usual intensity and  
the intellect behind those sharp brown eyes masked in slumber. He was  
perfect she decided as she kissed him softly. Part of her still  
couldn't believe he was really hers. More importantly he wanted to be  
hers. She never really quite believed he would ever be hers quite this  
way.

Frank became aware of a soft warm body wrapped around him. Then the  
scent of her filled him. It must be the shampoo or soap he thought  
muzzily. Whatever it was he associated it with Nancy.

He opened his eyes to find her staring at him. She smiled softly at  
him and ran a hand down his face." Hey." she said gently.

Frank turned his face into her hand and kissed it smiling gently at  
her." Hey, yourself." His voice was husky with sleep.

It was very early in the morning. Softly Nancy began kissing Frank  
again. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. The kiss was  
slow, gentle and intimate. Before they had been burning. This spoke of  
affection and love

Gently they explored each other again. Where before they had both  
been heated and intense. this time was different. It was slow,  
intimate, and unhurried as each learned the other.

The experience was profound as they looked at each other in astonishment. This time they didn't  
have to say I love you it was written in every gesture.

They both looked at the other in astonishment. They hadn't said  
anything. They hadn't needed words.

Frank gently placed Nancy's hair behind her ear, then he kissed her  
with such intensity it took their breath away.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her tight to him. She  
placed gentle kisses on his face and lay down against him.

The tender effect was ruined when Frank's stomach grumbled very  
loudly . Nancy looked at him astonished then she started to giggle. "  
Way to ruin an intimate moment Hardy." She laughed. " and here I was  
feeling all sappy with love."

Frank leaned into her and laughed. It started as a soft chuckle. She  
looked him in the eyes and she lost it. Her giggles were soon mixed  
with his full deep laugh.

" OK that was pathetic." He admitted and laughed some more.

" Why are we laughing like idiots?" She asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders which made her laugh harder.

They both hugged each other laughing like idiots as Nancy said.  
Finally they came up for breath, and Nancy shifted to get up. " Let's  
take care of your stomach, so it can't get in the way of a tender  
moment again."

Frank watched as Nancy got out of bed. He eyes immediately went and  
stayed on her backside as she collected the food and drink. She  
checked the cold packs were still OK and then turned around.

She caught Frank staring blatantly at her. " Put your tongue back in  
you mouth Hardy."

Frank had the good grace to be slightly embarrassed. She placed the  
food and drink on the bed. She was about to serve when a tee shirt hit  
her square in the head. " What did you do that for?" She asked annoyed.

"Put that on will you." Frank asked.

She looked at him confused. Then she caught his heated gaze directed  
at her body and got it. She shook her head in mock disgust. In reality  
it pleased her, he found her sexy enough to be so distracting. She  
wasn't even trying.

Aloud she sighed," And I had such hope for you. Unfortunately it's  
hopeless, all men are the same. You're all letchs at heart."

He laughed." Guilty as charged." He said as he gestured at the  
champagne bottle.

Nancy nodded yes and then threw Frank's underwear at him as she  
slipped his tee shirt over her head.

Frank smiled and quickly slipped on his briefs." That looks better on  
you than me." He laughed.

He carefully opened the champagne top and poured each of them a glass.

"What do we toast to?" He asked ad he raised his glass to hers.

" To us of course duh." She looked at him smiling.

Frank raised his glass " To us. To you for having the guts to follow  
me from Boston. Only you should have done it years ago." There was a  
wicked glimmer in his eye.

"I'd dump this on you." She gestures to the champagne, but it's way  
too good to waste ." She said as she drank it down. Instead she placed  
her glass down and jumped on him.

Frank went down into the pillows with Nancy on top. She took his glass  
as he waited eagerly watching to see what she was going to do.

If he had known he would have thrown her off him. In the next instant  
her hands dipped to his sides and she tickled him as he yelped and  
curled into a ball trying to escape her fingers.

He rolled away from her and trapped her hands before she could catch  
him again.

"Let go of me..." Nancy wrestled with Frank.

Frank silenced Nancy by kissing her until she no longer felt like  
protesting. Both were lost in the kiss and fell into each other for a  
long time.

Finally they came up for air. Very gently Frank traced her face  
leaving soft kisses as he went." If I didn't tell you, I'm very very  
happy you followed me." Frank said gently.

Nancy eyes closed at the sensuousness of the gesture and then she rose,  
and kissed him in return. " I'm glad I followed you too. This had been  
the best Christmas ever." She smiled. " I wish I had done it years ago  
too."


	37. Note 2

Note 2:Chap 3 Aside can be found in Carriage Ride. Again this is a rated M fic and not for the kiddies. You have been warned. Thanks


	38. Midnight Snack

He laughed softly and rolled her over. He kissed her softly then  
grabbed a strawberry off the plate. He poured them both another glass  
of champagne.

" Hardy what are you doing?" She asked. He quickly ate the strawberry  
and grabbed another off the bowl. He brought the strawberry to her  
lips and teased them with it. It was so out of character for him she  
opened her mouth to speak. Before she could speak he popped it into  
her mouth. She looked at him in shock. He had an evil grin on his face.

He grabbed the champagne and poured them both another glass.

Nancy grinned at him and grabbed a chocolate. " Open up Hardy." She  
demanded as she pointed the chocolate at his mouth.

Frank looked at her and complied. She sat on his lap took a sip of her  
drink then popped the candy into her mouth.  
She quickly swallowed it.

Frank went to protest, but Nancy kissed him senseless. Frank moaned  
in surprise that quickly turned to pleasure as he leaned back on the  
bed with her straddling him.

She stopped the kiss and reached around and grabbed the crackers and  
cheese. She fed him as she continued to kiss, taunt and tease him.  
What she fed him, he was uncertain. Frank was in a haze of pleasure  
and couldn't have cared."

Frank was speechless. He'd never think of strawberries or crackers  
and cheese without blushing again. He had never realized that simply  
having a late night snack could be this erotic.

Frank decided to turn the tables and the term midnight snack would never be the same for either of them again.

She looked at him in wonder. It had never been this good or  
this intense.  
His eyes were closed and his breathing was still heavy.

Nancy gently ran a hand down his cheek as she marveled at him. They  
were finally together really together. The freedom was heady and  
nothing had ever felt so right to her. Something in her stilled as she  
finally believed.

Frank opened heavy eyes and gazed softly at her. To say his world  
moved was an understatement. He knew they were finally here together  
forever. It felt like this was it. Frank had come home.

Frank turned over taking her in his arms with him. He gently placed a  
strand of hair behind her ear. Then he kissed her deeply, and poured  
every emotion he had ever felt into the kiss.

Nancy felt the shift in his kiss immediately. He had said he loved her  
before. This kiss sealed it. She felt the earth move. She felt the  
tenderness and unwritten promise in the kiss. This was forever she  
felt it as he claimed her with his kiss.

Eventually they came up for air. Frank rolled them so they were side  
by side. He just stared at her then gently kissed her. She ran her  
hands along his face.

" Wow!" She said.

He laughed softly."Yeah wow!" He agreed. "I don't think that quite  
covers it. " He added.

Nancy smiled " I'm not sure there are words."

" Will this do?" He asked and leaned in and kissed her soundly.

Nancy fell into the kiss. She was right there weren't words, but this  
was better." It wiil do." She smiled against his lips. " It will do  
very well."

They lay next to each other just reveling in the presence of each  
other. Frank slowly ran his hands over her back and hugged her to him.  
She slowly ran her hands over his broad shoulders and down his sides.

They cuddled each other with Frank dropping sleepy soft kisses on  
Nancy's face. Frank felt his eye lids drooping the evening was  
catching up with him. Nancy closed her eyes enjoying the soft gentle  
kisses. Nancy gently rubbed him getting soft moan in opened  
heavy eyes and saw him looking at her sleepily.

She softly placed her hand on his cheek. He turned into her hand and  
kissed it softly. He wrapped his arms around her drawing her to him.

Frank fell asleep with his body intertwined with Nancy's. Nancy heard  
his soft snore and looked at him sleepily. She smiled as she realized  
he'd fallen asleep without even putting a blanket on them. She reached  
down and pulled a blanket over both of them. Frank burrowed into her  
and the blanket sighing softly in his sleep. She fell asleep with a  
smile on her lips. She felt it, they belonged here together.

Nancy woke slowly with Frank wrapped around her.  
She wondered for a moment what woke her, then she realized she needed  
to handle necessities. Slowly she untangled herself from Frank. He  
barely moved.

Nancy returned a few minutes later. She grabbed the Tylenol Frank had  
gotten the other day and took a few. Her muscles ached, not that she  
was surprised given what they'd been up to most of last night.

Who would have thought quiet staid Frank Hardy had so much passion in  
him. Not that she was complaining. Frank Hardy rocked her world last  
night.

Nancy returned after taking the Tylenol. While waiting for it to work  
she just studied Frank. He was sprawled on his stomach sound asleep  
facing her.  
Today they had to return to the world again. They'd been in this  
wonderful bubble for two days and she didn't want it to end.

She looked at him and let out a big yawn. It was only 9 o'clock , so  
there was still time to catch a cat nap. Frank gave no indication he  
was waking anytime soon.

They were supposed to see a few more things today on Nancy's tourist  
list. Nancy decided she'd be happy to stay here with Frank until  
dinner. They didn't really have any plans for tonight anyway.

Nancy snuggled into Frank, who opened a bleary eye. " Is it time to  
get up?" Frank mumbled barely awake.

Nancy smiled." No, it's still early. Go back to sleep."

Frank mumbled something Nancy couldn't understand. His eyes were  
closed again.

It could wait she decided, and closed her eyes drifting back to sleep.

Frank slowly came awake. He was still half asleep. He felt Nancy  
against him. He had his arms wrapped around her and the scent of her  
shampoo filled his nose.

He hugged her closer to him as he simply absorbed her presence. He was  
content here. More content than he could ever remember. He looked at  
her and simply enjoyed watching her at rest. She was beautiful ,the  
lively nature and quick wit he so enjoyed was hidden for the moment.

Nancy opened her eyes slowly and found him smiling at her. He took a  
strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him and  
reached up and kissed him softly.

" Hmm good morning." Frank smiled against her lips. " So, what do you  
want to do today?" He asked.

"Can we just stay here for the next few weeks?" She asked joking.

Frank sighed. " I'd love to, but they'll come looking. Both Aunt  
Gertrude and Mrs Prito would come looking." Frank scrunched his face  
in distaste at the thought.

Nancy laughed aloud when she saw his face . "OK. When are we supposed  
to be back?"

Frank thought for a minute. " There's no real time. Whenever the train  
leaves really."

"Did you get tickets?" She asked.

Frank nodded positively." If you want we can get them. I just need to  
call downstairs."

She nodded her approval. " Let's clean up here and then get going.  
What time is the show."

"There's a two o'clock. It should give us time for some lunch."

Frank looked over at the time. They had slept late. Frank couldn't say  
he was surprised after last nights activities. He was more amazed they  
were actually awake.

He sighed and stretched as he got up from the bed. He turned around  
and Nancy was staring at him lecherously.

"You have an evil mind Drew." He grinned at her as he went to get ready.

Nancy laughed." As Hannah says hi pot this is kettle."

" Yeah yeah get going." Frank threw his tee shirt at her.

They quickly showered and got changed. The weather was supposed to be  
cold, so they opted for lunch and the show.

They quickly cleaned the condo up leaving it as they found it. Nancy  
insisted they had to buy Mrs Prito a thank you gift.

Frank knew that was harder than it sounded. Still they took off  
looking for a gift.

They stopped at a corner cafe that had decent coffee and sandwiches.  
Nancy watched as Frank devoured a huge double stuffed sandwich and  
downed two cups of large coffee.

"Hungry Hardy?" She teased. " I can't imagine why."

He snorted his coffee and looked at her smiling. "Nocturnal activities  
wore me out."

She laughed at him." I just wanted to be sure you slept well."

Frank laughed and took a sip of his coffee." Slept like a baby. I'll  
expect you to help me every night with that."

Nancy smiled." Should I tell our parents or will you?"

Frank laughed out loud. " I'll let your Dad know as soon as he's back  
in River Heights."

" Coward." She teased.

Frank nodded in agreement." Absolutely."


	39. Mrs Prito 2

They talked about general things and the time quickly passed. Frank  
looked at his Ipod checking the time. " We'd better get going. We  
still have to picked up the tickets at box office." He said as he rose  
and grabbed their coats.

They both rose and walked out into the cold. She bundled against the  
cold and Frank wrapped her against him. " It's only a few blocks from  
here." He said.

They walked quickly and were soon at the theater. They waited in line  
and quickly got the tickets.

Nancy's eyes popped when she realized the tickets Frank had purchased.  
They were 5th row center orchestra, and were obscenely expensive. She  
looked at him about to scold him for the expense.

Frank put up his hand. " Courtesy of Mrs Prito Nan. I like spoiling  
you, but I'm a lowly med student not a doctor yet . Wait a few years  
and I'll be happy to splurge on expensive things.". Frank explained.

" What exactly did you do for them?" She asked.

Frank looked at her. This wasn't something that the Prito's wanted  
discussed . " We helped handle a small blackmail problem for them."

"Someone was blackmailing Mrs Prito?" Nancy askedin disbelief.

Frank shook his head." Mr Prito was a bit wild in his younger days. He  
had a baby, but never told anyone." Frank paused as he watched Nancy's  
face wrinkle in disgust.

"The mother of the child realized that he'd come into money. Rather  
than demand support she decided to blackmail the family instead."

Nancy looked at him intrigued as he went on.

"They asked us to stop the issue. Once Mr Prito admitted it was his  
that really left two options: Admit everything and hope his wife didn't kill him or pay her to keep  
quiet."

"Please tell me he didn't pay her."

Frank chuckled softly and shook his head. The show was about to start,  
so Frank decided to drag it out a bit.

"The show is starting I'll tell you at intermission." Frank smiled.

"Tease just when you get to the good part. You did that on purpose."  
She accused pouting at him.

Frank grinned." Absolutely. Watch the show it's supposed to be really  
good.". He took her hand in his and massaged small circles on it as  
he turned his attention to the stage.

Nancy found the simple gesture very intimate and quite distracting.  
She couldn't help it. Frank had always had that effect on her. She  
turned her hand upright and grasped his fingers as she watched the  
show. Frank was correct it was excellent. Though this type of music  
was not her favorite, she found herself bopping along in her chair.  
The lead actors voice was eerily similar to Frankie Valli's. Nancy  
would have sworn that wasn't possible.

The curtain went down on intermission. Frank wanted to stretch and  
grab a drink. He took her hand and led her to the lobby.

" He ordered a Coke. Want anything?" He asked turning to her. She  
pointed at the bottled water. She waited until he was done paying. She  
led him over to the corner where it was quieter.

"OK Hardy finish the story." She demanded .

He smiled." How do like the show so far?" He asked grinning at her.

She shook her head." Finish." She commanded.

He laughed softly. " Turns out the blackmailer was her own worst  
enemy. She went straight to Mrs Prito."

Nancy looked at him stunned.

Frank laughed." Mrs Prito outsmarted both of them. Rather than  
punishing her husband she took the mother to court to establish  
visitation rights."

Nancy's jaw dropped." You're joking?" She said astonished.

Frank shook his head." She offered support allowance and a trust fund  
for the child. Her only request was that the family attorneys run an  
accounting of both. The mother has an allowance, but nothing like she  
and her husband hoped to get. She also has no access to the trust."

Nancy laughed " Brilliant, exactly did Mr Prito have to repay her?"

Frank laughed softly.

"She forced her husband to give her free rein with the family  
finances. Originally it had been mostly her husband's money. She took  
over several businesses and some property management."

Nancy laughed." I believe it having met her."

Frank smiled." The funny part is she at least doubled the value of  
most of the holdings."

Nancy looked at him intrigued.

Frank continued." Tony's grandfather was really a slum lord and simply  
collected the rents and let the buildings rot away." Frank paused and  
took a sip of his drink.

"She went through and sold real estate that renovation made no sense.  
She took the remaining properties and spent money updating them. The  
family in the long run came out millions ahead." Frank finished.

"Wow, the family must ..."

Frank knew exactly where she was going, and shook his head stopping her.  
" She won't admit it is her. She gives her husband full credit. Only  
people who work with her really know. It also makes her husband look  
amazing, but she's the power behind the throne."

The lights flashed indicating the show was about to start again.

Frank took her hand and led her back toward the theater. " I'll finish  
the rest later." He promised.

Nancy nodded definitely curious for the rest of the story .

They returned and watched the rest of the show. Nancy held Frank's  
hand watching the show. Frank rubbed circles on her hand as they  
watched the show. Finally the final curtain call came, and they rose  
to their feet with the rest of the audience. The show was superb.

Frank led her out of the theater and on to the street. The weather was  
not any more hospitable than it had been earlier.

" I want to hear the rest of the story Hardy." She said as they walked  
down the street." First let's go find Mrs Prito a thank you gift."

Frank nodded as they headed for the subway." Let's take the train. No  
NY visit is complete without a ride on the subway ."

Nancy looked at him oddly."I've been on the subway before." She offered.

" I know but it's actually faster and cheaper this time of day." Frank  
explained.

They went down the stairs into the subway station and purchased cards.  
They went through the turnstiles and waited for the train. They hopped  
on the train and sat down.

"OK Frank tell me the rest ." Nancy demanded as they rode.

" It works for both of them. Mr Prito is the darling of NY elites. Mrs  
Prito has the real power, and in the end it saved their marriage. He  
needs her, and she likes running the family business. They both win.  
The marriage works well. They both really seem to enjoy it." Frank  
explained.

Nancy laughed." Good for her."

They exited the subway and walked to the street. They entered Macys  
and strolled through the store looking for ideas.

Nancy dismissed several ideas as she and Frank walked around. " What  
does she like?" Nancy asked hoping for some inspiration.

Frank thought for a few minutes then he smiled." She has a sweet tooth  
and loves chocolate." Frank answered taking her hand." We have to get  
her good chocolate, but not too good or she'll get angry."

Nancy looked at him waiting for an explanation.

Frank chuckled softly." She likes to spoil people. She knows we  
understand she has money and can afford to send us a $300 bottle of  
champagne. She wants to be acknowledged, but she hates when people are  
ostentatious to try to impress her. She values a sensible amount of  
frugality."

Nancy laughed. " Is that your way of saying she's usually cheap?"

Frank shook his head no. " She came from a humble background. She  
values the thought, but only what she deems you can afford to give." She quirky , but she's not cheap.

Nancy laughed. " Godiva chocolate then. A little expensive, but far  
from the best chocolate available."

Frank nodded in agreement. They chose a medium sized assortment in a nice gift box. Frank  
went to pay, but Nancy shook her head." My turn. You've gotten  
everything else."

Nancy was pleasantly surprised when Frank agreed and put his wallet  
away.

" No argument?" She asked as she took the chocolate from the sales  
person.

" No, since I'd lose anyway. No sense to arguing with you." Frank  
stated the obvious.

Nancy laughed out loud." I knew you were smart Hardy."

He placed his arm around her and led her out of the store.

Frank looked at the time." It's almost 6. Let's head back and get  
packed. We should make the 8 o'clock train if we get going.

Nancy nodded and they headed back to the subway returning to the  
condo. They quickly packed and got their bags together. They wrote a  
quick thank you note with the wrapped chocolates and left it on the  
table.

Nancy looked around and sighed. The trip had been perfect, better than  
perfect if that was possible. Definitely the best gift she'd ever  
received.

Frank heard her sigh and came up behind her and hugged her to him.

Nancy turned around." Thanks for the best Christmas ever."

He smiled." I should be thanking you."

He dropped his head and kissed her deeply. Nancy fell into the kiss,  
until everything but Frank disappeared. They stayed that way for a  
while caught in the moment.


	40. Home Again

Frank knew they should leave if they wanted to catch an early train  
home. Suddenly the train could wait. He needed Nancy right here right  
now. Only she had this effect on him. Made him forget himself and  
anything else but her.

Nancy heard Frank groan as she sensed the shift in him and the kiss.  
Suddenly she didn't care if they made the train.

Nancy moaned and her legs went weak. He held her as she threatened to  
fall. "Frank please..." She moaned leaning heavily on him.

Frank held her in his arms. He moved to the couch and placed her  
there. He followed her down and began kissing her again. Nancy was kissing Frank like a mad thing. All she was aware of was him. .

They both collapsed on the couch in a heap. Neither one was aware of anything for several minutes. Finally Frank rolled on his side and clutched her to him.  
They remained together as they both drifted to sleep in each others  
arms.

A while later Nancy became aware of cold on her skin. She opened her  
eyes. Frank was asleep. She noticed a cover on the back of the couch  
and pulled it over them. She fell to sleep on the couch still in  
Frank's arms.

Frank awoke slowly. He realized they were both on the couch with a blanket thrown over them. He couldn't believe what they'd just done. Definitely not his usual style. She definitely had a habit of making him forget time and place. He glanced at the time. They had slept almost an hour. He tried to mentally recall the train schedule, now that it was clear they'd miss  
the 8pm train.

" Nan." Frank called softly.

Nancy's eyes popped open in surprise. She looked around confused for a  
moment then she remembered where she was.

"Hey." Frank smiled and kissed her softly.

"Oh, we fell asleep." She muttered surprised as she went to get up.

Frank moved and helped her up." We did. Let's get ourselves together.  
We can get a later train."

Nancy kissed him back quickly and Frank wrapped his arms around her  
returning the kiss. Nancy's moan brought him to  
reality. He broke the kiss with great disappointment.

" We have to get going, if we're going to get the train."

Nancy sighed in frustration, but nodded her agreement.

They very quickly rose and straightened themselves. Frank and Nancy  
set about cleaning anything they had not cleaned earlier.

Frank grabbed their bags and called downstairs for a cab. Nancy  
quickly ran upstairs making the rounds for anything they might have  
forgotten. She came down and grabbed her bag as Frank grabbed the  
remaining bags. He closed the door behind him and they headed for the  
train station.

Frank called ahead on his cell phone. From tone of his brother's  
voice, he knew it was going to be a long night.

Nancy looked at him curiously. " Later." He said as he paid the cabbie  
and collected their stuff. He led her to the ticket window. They  
barely had time to spare as they moved quickly through the station.

Nancy and Frank quickly jumped aboard plopping in the first available  
seats. She looked at him." So what was the long suffering sigh in the  
cab about ?" She asked.

Frank smiled." Joe of course. Someone has to get us. I don't plan on  
asking Mom or Dad at this hour."

Nancy just laughed. " Ah the grand inquisition I'd guess." She smiled  
at him and placed her hand in his.

He squeezed it back." It's going to be a long night." Frank replied.

Nancy smiled." Do you need me to protect you from your big bad little  
brother?" She teased.

Frank chuckled." No, I'd rather you protect me when your Dad finds out  
what I did with his little girl."

Nancy smiled." You'll be fine. He even thinks you're smart. He likes  
intelligence and suffers fools badly."

"Good thing you're not dating Joe then."Frank quipped.

Nancy laughed softly leaning against him . She let out a large yawn  
and relaxed into Frank. Frank gently caressed her hair holding her  
against his chest .

Nancy purred softly. Frank's fingers in her hair felt  
wonderful."Mmm...tell me about Callie."

Frank's fingers stilled for a second. She had surprised him she could  
tell." What do you want to know?" He asked softly.

" What happened."

Frank nodded." Like I said I went to Harvard. She wanted me to stay  
local and go with her to school. When they offered me sponsor, it was  
too good an offer to turn down. " Frank sighed for a minute ." I asked  
her to come to Boston. She said no that I had to choose her or  
Harvard. I picked Harvard. We were pretty much done from that point.  
We dated again briefly when I came home for break. She wasn't willing  
to do long distance so that was it."

Nancy looked at him. His voice had changed. It was almost sad and  
wistful. He had a slightly far away look in his eyes.

" I'm sorry. It's tough even when you know it can't be." she said  
knowingly.

He hugged her tighter and looked her in the eye." It is, but I landed  
where I belong in the end. I don't plan on letting you go. Not unless you don't ..."

Nancy put her fingers on his lips stopping him." I'm where I belong.  
I'm not going anywhere." She stated certainly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. " Good, I'm glad because I need you."

She kissed him deeply unable to express in words what he meant to her.

He smiled as he moved back. The train was coming into the station.  
This was definitely a discussion he wanted to finish later. However  
not right now with his brother waiting on them.

He rose and collected the bags from the rack overhead. He gave Nancy  
her bag, and led her off the train into the station.

Joe was curious how his brother and Nancy would be when they arrived.  
He knew Frank expected to be seriously teased. Joe decided to wait  
until he had Frank alone before grilling him.

Joe saw as Frank led Nancy into the station. Joe's eyebrows rose as he  
watched the two of them. If there had been any question before,  
looking at them now there was no question. These two were serious.

"Hey bro. Over here." Joe called our grabbing Nancy's bag.

" Thanks Joe." Nancy replied rolling her shoulders. She let out a huge  
yawn as she realized she was really tired.

Joe smiled to himself. His brother looked tired and was quieter than  
usual even for him.

Joe led them to the parking lot and popped the trunk. They climbed in  
the car. Frank and Nancy sat in the back leaving Joe alone upfront.

Joe snickered he couldn't resist a little teasing." Umm guys, it's a  
bit lonely up here all by myself." Joe turned and grinned knowingly at  
them.

Nancy was leaning against Frank with her eyes closed. Frank leaned  
back against the seat. He returned Joe's smile. " We're good back  
here." He answered.

Joe snickered " I'm sure you are bro." he turned around and started  
the car before Frank could answer.

The station was about 45 minutes drive. Frank leaned his head back  
against the seat. They hadn't gotten lots of sleep last night. He  
hoped Joe decided to wait until morning to interrogate him. He doubted  
he'd be able to stay awake long enough to answer him anyway.

Frank jolted awake when Joe called his name."Frank." Joe called.

Frank jumped slightly and opened his eyes. They were home he realized  
slightly surprised. Nancy leaned against him still sleeping.

" I'll get the bags. You wake her up." Joe offered.

Frank nodded." Thanks." He answered Joe." Nan." Frank called her and  
shook her slightly.

Nancy jumped as Frank shook her.

"Hey sleepy." Frank smiled at her." We're home."

Nancy sat up and yawned." Sorry I think I'm done in."

Frank climbed out of the car and offered her his hand. He pulled her  
out of the car." Come on let's get inside before I fall asleep  
standing up."

"I know. If you don't mind I'm just going to head up and crash." She  
told him.

Frank nodded." Good night." He said and kissed her gently. Then he  
turned her to the stairs.

"Good night Frank. Thanks..." A huge yawn interrupted her statement.

Frank laughed." It's late. Get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled." Good night." She gave him a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

Joe came up behind Frank.

"Hey bro, It's late so I'm heading up after I grab a snack. Want  
anything?"

Frank nodded."Just bring some extra of whatever you're having. I'll  
see you up there."

Joe nodded as Frank trudged up the stairs. Frank quickly entered Joe's  
room. He changed into a tee shirt and boxers and laid down on the air  
mattress. He closed his eyes and was sound asleep when Joe came  
upstairs ten minutes later.

Joe entered the room. He looked at Frank sprawled dead to the world on  
the air mattress. Joe laughed softly. It looked like his brother had a  
very good time. Joe was pleased. It looked he'd be seeing a lot more  
of Nancy. Frank deserved it. He had liked Nancy for a very long time.  
He was glad things had finally happened for them.

Joe grabbed a blanket from the closet and threw it on him. His brother  
hadn't even bothered to cover up. Yup, there would be plenty of good  
teasing in the morning. He really wanted to find out how it went.  
Frank was usually reluctant to talk, but he'd set Van on him. She'd  
have him talking in no time. Joe ate his snack and turned in for the  
night.


	41. Home Again 2

Joe woke and found his brother still sleeping on the air mattress.. He  
wasn't really surprised. Joe went downstairs leaving Frank snoring  
upstairs in his room.

His Mom was making coffee and eggs were cooking in the frying pan.  
Aunt Gertrude came unto the kitchen, and she was in a good mood again.  
Carson Drew came in right behind her. Frank and Nancy would love this.

Carson Drew had taken on Aunt Gertrude as his personal project. He  
had made a special effort taking her to lunch. Even taking her to the  
city to see a Christmas show. He was spending time having her show  
him the sites. She was loving every minute of it.

Carson and Fenton had a chance to catch up. Carson was gently trying  
to worm information about Nancy and Frank from Fenton. Fenton had  
assured him he knew no more than himself. Fenton had suggested he  
talk to Laura, as she had a better feel of her son's personal lives.  
Especially Frank as he tended to keep personal issues to himself.

Carson knew better than to expect an answer from Laura. She was  
extremely protective of her sons, just as he was of Nancy. He was very  
surprised when she actually gave him one including her suspicions  
about Frank's feelings for his daughter. He was very surprised to  
learn that they went back, way back until they were both 15 or 16. He  
definitely planned on getting to know Frank better.

Laura had also given him a piece of unsolicited, but extremely  
important advice. She warned him not to push Frank. There was no way  
faster to shut Frank down than trying to extract personal information  
from him. She assured him Frank would come to him, but slowly in pieces.

Carson had to laugh. She understood his forceful, and sometimes  
overbearing nature. It came as a hazard of his job. Laura had  
cautioned him that overwhelming Frank  
him would only cause him to pull away.

"Thank you." Carson took the coffee from Joe. He was curious what time  
they'd returned last night. He decided to take Laura's advice and let  
Frank come to him.

They didn't have to wait long. Frank trudged into the kitchen looking  
half asleep 30 minutes later. He nodded generally at everyone and  
plopped into a seat next to Joe.

Laura turned and could already see the teasing gleam in Joe's eyes.  
She shot him a quick warning look. She handed Frank a coffee mug and a  
new carafe of coffee.

Frank smiled at her." Thanks Mom. You're a lifesaver."

Frank took a large gulp of coffee. He noticed Carson Drew looking at  
him curiously. He looked like he wanted to grill him about NY. Frank  
wasn't yet awake enough for that. He opted for diversion instead. "  
More coffee Mr Drew?"

Carson nodded and Frank handed him the carafe." Thanks." Carson said.

Aunt Gertrude beat him to it. " How was NY?" She asked. Before Frank  
got a chance to answer, she detailed her trip for him.

"Carson took me to see Jersey Boys. What a superb show. You'd love it."

Frank would have agreed , but he was too surprised to form a  
reasonable response. He knew his brain was a little slow this morning,  
but he swore his Aunt Gertrude had said Carson Drew took her to NY.

"Sorry, Aunt Gertrude. Did you see the show with Mr Drew?" He didn't  
bother to hide the surprise in his voice.

Carson Drew chuckled. It was obvious Frank wasn't quite awake yet.

"Your Aunt has been kind enough to act as tour guide taking me around  
the city for the past few days. No reason only you kids should have  
all the fun."

" Oh." Was all Frank was capable of uttering for a minute.

Joe chuckled. He'd been surprised at first too. But Aunt Gertrude had  
shined under Mr Drew's attention.

Frank turned to his Aunt for a minute. He knew she'd go on if given  
the opportunity. Until he was more awake, he had no intention of  
dealing with Nancy's Dad. His Aunt would buy him some time, until the  
coffee woke him up a little. "Where did you two go?" He asked.

Aunt Gertrude broke into the praises of Jersey Boys. Frank knew  
everything she said was true. He had no intention of stopping her.

Carson knew exactly what Frank was doing, and almost chuckled aloud.  
He knew they both got home late last night. It looked like Frank could  
do with another hour or two of sleep.

Frank broke eye contact with his Aunt and poured himself another cup  
of coffee. He looked over at Carson Drew who raised his eye brows and  
flashed him a knowing smile.

Carson decided to intervene, but keep the topic neutral It was unfair  
to sharpen his wits on Frank Hardy when he was barely awake. Carson's  
lawyer personality sometimes crept out, even when he didn't mean it.  
It had become somewhat of a bad habit at times. Hannah and Nancy  
rightly called him on it when needed. He reminded himself this was not an interrogation, even though he was obviously curious about NY.

" I know we had mentioned dinner sometime this week. Tonight or  
tomorrow if you're free." Carson suggested.

Frank looked at him surprised at the sudden change of topic. Before he  
could reply Laura piped up.

" Frank, Isabella invited all of us to dinner including Carson.  
Something about wanting to meet Nancy's father."

They heard laughter from behind them as Nancy entered and sat next to  
Frank. Frank sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted to do was  
explain Isabella Prito to Nancy's Dad.

" I assume that's Mrs Prito." Nancy asked though she already knew the  
answer. Frank just nodded and decided to let her handle it.

Nancy took a cup of coffee from Laura. " We met Mrs Prito in the  
city." She explained.. " Thanks for the kind introduction by the way.  
She approves of me as suitable for Frank. So, just Dad has to pass and  
then we're all good."

Gertrude and Carson looked mystified, while the remaining Hardys just  
laughed.

Nancy turned to her father. " Mrs Prito owns the condo we stayed at in  
NY. We ran into her while we were there. "

Carson nodded but that still didn't explain the amused looks on  
everyone's faces. " Care to fill me in. Who is Isabella Prito? How  
exactly do I know her?" Carson inquired.

Nancy grinned impishly at Frank who was quietly eating his eggs. He  
missed the grin. Joe did not and gave Nan a quick look. She was  
clearly not above teasing his brother. He decided to follow her lead.

" Mrs Prito wanted to make sure I was worthy of the eldest son.  
Especially one so smart with such good prospects and breeding." Nancy  
teased." He is going to be a doctor someday ." She cooed at him.

"Oh God! " Frank moaned as he buried himself in his coffee mug.

Joe laughed he couldn't resist."You should be very proud Mr Drew.  
She's been trying to marry off Frank since high school. She an old  
school Italian lady, and is very selective about these things. Nancy  
is the first girl she's ever approved for Frank. None were ever good  
enough."

Nancy winked at Joe. " She even said it was good I was going to law  
school. It meant...."

Frank's head snapped up. He was definitely awake now. " Nan, please..."

Nan just laughed.

" Come on Nan finish." Joe demanded.

Frank shot daggers at his brother with his look.

"What else did she say sweetie?" Carson asked amused. He wanted to hear  
the rest if only because of Frank's reaction.

She looked at her Dad. " She said I'd make smart kids for Frank.  
That's really important according to her."  
Everyone around the table laughed

"No question big brother is smart. He'll make smart kids." Joe teased  
laughing. The look Frank shot his brother only made him laugh harder.

"Really!? She did, did she?" Carson put on his best lawyer face and  
looked sternly at Frank.

Poor Frank Hardy looked mortally embarrassed. " Is there something I  
should know about Mr Hardy?"

Frank looked absolutely mortified. " No, sir." He half squeaked.

Carson looked at him very sternly for what seemed like eternity to  
Frank. Then Carson's face broke out in a huge smile. " I must  
absolutely meet Mrs Prito and gain her approval Fenton. I would hate  
to limit Frank's future prospects for children. I don't want that on  
my conscious."

Everyone at the table broke out laughing again. Joe couldn't resist  
commenting.

" Oh, good that means I'm going to be an Uncle." He said gleefully as Frank stared daggers at him." I' know that  
they'll be smart. Mrs Prito said so, and she's never wrong. I want LOTS of  
smart nieces and nephews you two. " Joe demanded looking at Frank

Frank for his part turned about three shades of red, but said  
absolutely nothing. He gracefully joined in the laughter at his expense.

"You're a good sport son. That will get you far." Carson offered  
laughing.

Frank sighed and looked at Carson. "I've had years of practice. Years  
and years of practice." Frank answered looking pointedly at Joe.

"Hey!" Joe replied incensed.

" Boys!" Laura called exasperated." Let's try acting our age for just  
one day."There was no real sting in her words.

Carson laughed heartily. The Hardy family dynamic especially between  
the two boys was lively. Carson was enjoying himself. He was getting a  
better feel for Frank Hardy. He liked what he saw. His brother brought  
him out. He'd known the two were close. It was nice to see his old  
friends family just enjoying each other. Fenton and Laura had raised  
two nice boys.

Carson decided Frank needed a break. He turned to Frank and then his  
daughter. " I know I had suggested dinner somewhere. Are you two still  
available?" He asked again.

Frank nodded his approval and then looked to Nancy. " Absolutely." She  
agreed. " Tonight would be best, since tomorrow is Mrs Prito. Then  
it's New Years Eve."

Carson nodded."Frank since you know what's here, what do you suggest?"

"What type of food do you like?" Frank didn't know Nan's Dad very well.

"Pretty much anything. I always like trying new foods or flavors."

Nancy knew with her Dad that wouldn't be easy. He ate out a lot and  
preferred fancier restaurants than Frank probably ate at usually. She  
was about to ask if there was a good Italian or Asian restaurant, but  
Frank beat her to it.

"Do you like Afghani?" Frank asked.

Carson looked at Frank intrigued." I don't believe I've ever had it."

Laura nodded her approval." If I recall correctly you like lamb Carson."

Carson nodded his approval.

"They have the best lamb you'll ever have." Laura promised." Frank why  
don't you make a reservation."

Frank nodded and went to look up the phone number.

Carson looked over at Gertrude. She looked a bit upset at being left  
out. Despite her sometimes prickly nature Carson had truly enjoyed her  
company. She had been an excellent tour guide having grown up in the  
city.

"Frank!" Carson called after him. " Would you mind if Gertrude came  
along?"

Frank was surprised. Luckily his back was to his Aunt.

Gertrude was secretly thrilled. Still she didn't want to be an  
intruder on a private dinner." Only if you're sure I'm not intruding  
on you three."

Frank turned around." Would you like to come? " He asked his Aunt." I  
know you like lamb, and it really is excellent. It would be nice to  
have the company." Frank assured her.

Gertrude knew her nephews thought she could be difficult at times  
Still she loved them and they her. Frank was being sincere. She felt  
good her nephew didn't view her as a burden.

"I'd like that Franklin. Thank you."

Normally Frank cringed when she called him by his full name. This time  
he smiled at her. He called the restaurant and placed a reservation  
for four people.

"We're set for dinner at 7 PM. It's about 30 minutes from here. "  
Frank came back and sat down.

Frank and Nancy just decided to stay around the house. Frank had some  
reading for school he wanted to get a jump on for after break.

"This is what you get Nan. He'll have his head in the books all the  
time." Joe teased as he got ready to meet with some friends.

Frank just looked exasperated and sighed." That is why they call it  
med school brother." He snapped back." Besides we'll see them all at  
Chet's party ."

Joe smiled." Oh , yeah I forgot all about that. You're both going  
right?"

Frank nodded and then realized he hadn't mentioned it to Nan yet.

" Sorry, I forgot. Chet and his wife always have a big New Years party  
at his place for the old gang. We try to get together once a year. If  
you don't want..." Frank explained.

Nancy shook her head stopping him." Sounds like fun. I have to be back  
by the 4th. I'd love to go." She assured him.

"As for the studying I have some work for my senior thesis, so a few  
hours writing time would be good."

Joe just shook his head." Pathetic both of you."

Nan just laughed. Frank got up, he stopped when Nan looked at him  
curiously. " My stuff is up in my room. You want to stay here or we  
can go upstairs."

" Can I borrow you laptop?" She asked.

"It's upstairs I'll grab it for you."

Nancy got up. " Let's work upstairs it will be quieter."

Joe snorted as they both went toward Frank's room .

"Quieter yeah sure thing. Don't you two hit those books too hard." He  
teased.

Joe ran escaping out the door as Frank went to lunge for him. Frank  
sighed as he put his arm around her." Remind me to kill him later."


	42. Home Again 3

Nancy just laughed." Just think how boring life would be without him."  
She smiled as they entered his room and closed the door.

Frank chuckled." Sometimes I do." He said longingly. " Still I'd miss  
him. Just don't ever tell him that. I'd never hear the end of it."

Nancy laughed." Good future blackmail material Hardy."

Frank snorted and decided to stay quiet. He really did have to read no  
matter how tempting Nancy was.

" Nan, I really do need to read. Something I'm afraid you'll have to  
get..."

She put a finger on his lips." I know I really do have work. I promise  
I'll wait a while before I attack you."

Frank chuckled. They were always in sync. It was nice not having to  
defend his work to her. He grabbed his lap top and set her up at his  
desk. Nancy rummaged through one of her bags and grabbed a flash drive.

She turned around as he moved away for her to access the computer.

"Frank." She called.

He turned around and looked at her expectantly. She wrapped her arms  
around him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Frank was taken by surprise and instinctively deepened the kiss.  
Before he realized he was falling into her again. Frank fell into her  
oblivious to anything else.

Nan felt the shift and backed away before the temptation became too  
great. Frank groaned following her unaware for a moment.

He became aware of her smiling at him." Something to hold you over  
Hardy." She teased.

He groaned and pulled her back to him for one more earth moving kiss.  
Then he laid his head against hers calming his breathing." You're a  
cruel woman, Drew."

Nancy laughed. She waved the flash drive at him, and Frank plugged it  
in for her. She sat down and started typing away. Frank lay on his bed  
with his anatomy book and started reading.

Before either realized several hours had passed. Nan Saved her work  
and looked up from her computer. Frank was hunkered over his text book  
highlighting text and making notes in the book. She got up and  
stretched.  
Frank looked up.

" Need a break?" He asked.

Nan nodded yes. Frank was a bit stiff as well and motioned her over.  
She sat on the bed, and he started rubbing the crocks from her neck  
and shoulders.

" Hmmm." Nancy sighed and leaned her neck forward, while Frank's hands  
worked their magic on her sore muscles.

She turned around. "Your turn." She commanded. Frank nodded and laid  
down on his stomach.

Nancy ran her hands over his shoulders and neck in firm strokes.  
Before long Nancy noticed Frank was falling asleep. His breathing  
evened out as Nancy continued rubbing, until she heard a soft snore  
coming from him. She smiled and covered him with the quilt on the bed.

She marked Frank's place in his book for him. She went back to the  
computer and went back to doing some additional research on the  
Internet for her thesis.

Laura Hardy went upstairs looking for her son and Nancy. She knocked  
softly on his door. She heard steps as Nancy opened the door.

" We're having lunch soon if you and Frank are hungry."

Nancy smiled. "I'll come down, but I doubt Frank will. " She moved  
aside and pointed to Frank who was asleep on the bed.

Laura laughed softly." Let him sleep. I think finals and med  
school,and the NY trip did him in. Come down if you want. I'll put  
something aside for the both of you."

Frank became aware of Nancy's soft touch. "Hey sleepy." She called him  
as he slowly woke. He was warm content wrapped in his bed dreaming of  
Nancy.

Frank resisted waking up for a moment. He didn't really want to wake  
up. Frank was happy where he was.

" Come sleepyhead time to wake up." Nancy kissed him.

Frank moaned and deepened the kiss. " Hmm...almost as good as the  
dream." He murmured as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

She laughed." Have a nice nap? Your Mom has lunch waiting."

Frank shook the fog from his head. He had needed an extra hour or two  
of sleep. He felt worlds better.


	43. Diiner night

Frank Hardy pulled into the restaurant , and gratefully parked the  
car. He was seriously reconsidering his decision to invite his Aunt  
along. Gertrude had done nothing but complain and criticize his driving.

Nancy could tell he was annoyed and working his way to angry very  
fast. Nancy squeezed his shoulder from the back seat. Frank took a  
deep breath and reminded himself to contain his temper.

Carson realized as he watched Frank that he was getting angry. He kept  
himself contained. Carson had lots of experience and knew Gertrude was  
not easy. She took agreement as a sign of weakness. By agreeing, but  
not all the time he'd earned her respect. Gertrude had a domineering  
personality. Frank was her nephew, so it was a different dynamic.  
Where Frank was unfailingly polite, Carson could tell her no. Though  
he did so diplomatically to avoid her stubborn streak.

Carson decided he'd talk to him about it later. For now he decided to  
intervene before Frank blew a fuse. " Gertrude on the way back you  
might want to sit back here with me. It's a much calmer ride." Carson  
assured her.

Gertrude agreed that was an excellent idea. Frank heard Nancy give a  
small snicker. Frank just looked across at Carson and raised an amused  
eye brow.

" Sorry, Aunt Gertrude. I'm sure it would be better for you to ride in  
the back. I think Mr Drew has an excellent idea."

" I think Carson is right. I'll ride in the back going home." She  
agreed with them.

No one bothered to remind her she insisted on riding in the front. She  
had wanted Carson to drive, until they pointed out that only Frank  
knew where they were going.

They walked into a very inviting restaurant. They were seated by the  
bread oven and Nancy was enjoying watching the baker as he pulled  
fresh flat bread from the oven.

The waiter came over and they placed their drink order , while Frank  
suggested appetizers and options for dinner.

" Really Frank I thought you suggested lamb. I don't see anything on  
the menu fit for eating." She complained." Really don't these..."

Frank was about to silence his Aunt, but Carson did it for him.

"Gertrude I assure you the kaddo is excellent. And as for lamb, there  
are three options. I'd suggest no 8 he pointed at the menu. Would you  
like me to order for you?" Carson asked.

Gertrude read his suggestion. "You've had this before?" She asked.

" I promise you won't be sorry." He said.

Nancy looked at her Dad oddly. He said he hadn't had Afghani before.  
Her Dad had a memory like a steel trap. He would never had remembered  
incorrectly. Luckily Gertrude didn't remember his earlier comment.

"I'm going to go find the ladies room." Gertrude rose from her chair.

Once they were gone Frank looked at Carson Drew. " Thanks Mr Drew. I  
almost lost my temper with my Aunt."

Carson laughed softly." I think you should, though not in anyway that  
is disrespectful. Your Aunt is quite nice once she realizes she can't  
bully you. You're too nice that's your trouble son."

Frank laughed." You're suggesting I be mean to my Aunt?" He asked half  
disbelieving. " I'm not sure my parents would agree with that ." He  
answered.

Carson shook his head laughing." Not disrespectful or mean. Just  
diplomatically stand your ground." He corrected Frank." I know I'm  
sounding preachy. Sorry son the lawyer in me. Trust me I've had lots  
of practice."

Frank smiled. " It clearly works for you. I'll give it a try. It can't  
be worse than what I'm doing now."

"Dad have you had Afghani before?" Nancy wanted to satisfy her earlier  
curiosity.

Carson shook his head no.

" Why did you say you did then?" Nancy asked.

"I never said I did. Frank assures me it is excellent as do the other  
Hardys. I'm sure it will be superb. I only promised she wouldn't  
regret it. I have no doubt Frank's choices will be excellent." Carson  
explained. " That kids is called assuming things not in evidence in my  
trade."

Both Nancy and Frank were laughing as Gertrude approached their table  
again.

The waiter came and as promised Carson ordered for Gertrude. Nancy  
asked for suggestions and Frank pointed out a few of his favorite  
choices.

The appetizer kaddo came, and as promised by Frank it was excellent.

" Such an interesting flavor. It's quite good. You're quite right  
Carson an excellent choice." Gertrude raved.

"See Gertrude I promised you wouldn't regret it. I'm sure you'll love  
the lamb as much."

Nancy gave Frank a side long glance. Luckily he was sipping his water,  
so his Aunt couldn't see the amused grin on his face.

"So tell me how was NY?" Carson asked as they waited on their main  
courses.

Nancy smiled and decided to take the lead. " It was great you wouldn't  
believe the condo Dad. It was practically in Times Square. It was a  
pent house suite."

Carson looked impressed. " These are the same Prito's that own the  
little Italian restaurant and pizzeria?" He asked.

Frank nodded." Their great grandfather bought lots of real estate many  
years back." Frank explained. " The Prito's believe the kids should  
work. They aren't allowed to flaunt their money, and if Mr or Mrs  
Prito caught Tony doing so, he'd regret it."

Carson smiled." She sounds like a character."

Nancy laughed." You have no idea Dad. Frank was totally right. You  
have to meet her. She's indescribable. As Frank said the ethnic mother  
he never had."

Frank turned to his Aunt trying to include her. " You mentioned you  
saw a show in the city?" Frank asked.

His Aunt nodded, but was interrupted when the waiter came with their  
dinners. They quickly started eating their enterees. Gertrude again  
raved about Carson's excellent suggestions.

She looked at her nephew between bites." You were asking about the  
show Franklin?"

Frank nodded indicating she should continue. " You must see Jersey  
Boys. The lead actor sounds so much like Franki Valli I thought it was  
him for a moment. The lead actor was superb. We were in the orchestra  
section, it was almost like being on stage. "

Nancy smiled. " It was really good. Normally I don't like Franki  
Valli, but the lead was so good I agree it was like having him on  
stage. It did sound exactly like him."

" Where else did you go?" Carson asked curiously.

Frank smiled ." We went shopping for Mrs Prito for a thank you gift ."

Carson laughed. " What exactly did you arrive at as suitable for a  
gift?"

Nancy smiled." Something not too nice. That's very important. Nice but  
not too nice.".

Frank laughed. Carson smiled and raised his eye brows waiting for an  
explanation.

Nancy smiled and explained." She comes from humble background and gets  
upset if you spend beyond your means."

Carson looked intrigued."So should I give her an extravagant or frugal  
gift at dinner?"

Frank laughed.

Nancy joined in laughing." You're a famous lawyer according to her."

"Oh I guess that means break out the credit card." Carson teased.

Frank smiled." A nice bottle of wine and chocolates. Don't bring food.  
She'll make everything and nobody makes food as good as her. She takes  
her cooking very seriously. She's really an excellent cook though ."

Carson laughed." I definitely need to meet Mrs Prito. You two have to  
help me choose the appropriate gift. After all Frank, you're future is  
tied to my success at dinner tomorrow"

Frank smiled at Carson. Carson Drew had surprised Frank. He had a  
fairly caustic personality at times. As he said, given his job it was  
inevitable at times. It made sense in a weird way that he would figure  
how best to handle Aunt Gertrude. He however tempered and controlled  
his personality. Frank could actually watch him and see him pulled it  
in and out as required. Carson Drew had perfected through all the  
years of practice.

Still even though Carson was assertive, but he was also intelligently  
tempered. He also had a wicked and at times a seriously caustic sense  
of humor. Unlike Aunt Gertrude,Carson Drew realized there were times  
when to control and when to let loose.

The fact that Carson allowed him to understand his internal thought  
processes helped. Frank realized that also was probably intentional.  
Frank also understood Carson did very few things accidentally.

It helped put them on an even playing field. Frank realized that was  
not accidental. That was Carson Drew's stamp of approval. Nancy had  
told him her father approved. Frank realized by the way Carson was  
acting proved that to him.

He had worried they might not get on or butt heads. He knew Carson had  
a forceful personality, but they had come to a mutual understanding  
somehow. Carson approved of Frank for his daughter.

They ordered dessert and coffee. The bill came. Carson picked it up  
and Aunt Gertrude interjected .

"Franklin, I think you should pay. The Drews are our guests after all."

Frank offered to take the check, but Carson wouldn't hear of it. He  
shook his head.

" I invited you, so I insist." Carson insisted.

Frank knew better than to argue. He had offered, that was sufficient.  
If only Aunt Gertrude would take the hint.

"Are you sure Carson? You are our guest. Franklin really we should  
pick up the bill."

Frank looked at Carson and decided to agree with his Aunt and hold his  
ground diplomatically. He grabbed the check." Actually I agree the Drews  
are our guests." Frank placed the check in front of his Aunt Gertrude.

Carson Drew's eye brows went up his forehead. Frank was taking his  
advice probably a bit too literally. Still, he suspected it would make  
Frank's point rather emphatically.

Gertrude was stunned for a minute. There was no way for her to yell at her took the bill and opened her purse and took out her credit card. The waiter came and took out the check from Gertrude.

They got up and placed on their coats.

" Thanks for the dinner Aunt Gertrude." Frank replied. He looked at  
her. He wanted her to know he appreciated the dinner, just he wanted  
her to know there were boundaries of how much bad behavior he was  
willing to allow.

" Thank you for the excellent dinner Gertrude. " Carson added agreeing  
with Frank.

Nancy seconded the thank you. " That was very kind of you Ms Hardy.  
Thank you for dinner."

Carson Drew looked over at Frank Hardy and nodded in tacit approval.

" Aunt Gertrude would you like to ride in the back or front seat?"  
Frank asked. He felt slightly guilty, but Carson clearly agreed or he  
would have said something. Frank had no doubt that he would have  
spoken, if he had been too far out of line.

" I'll sit in the back. Thank you Franklin." Gertrude huffed slightly.

Frank cringed slightly. His Aunt was mad, but she always got her way.  
There were consequences to always getting your way.

Nancy slipped into the seat next to him. She quietly squeezed his hand.

Frank got the message. He did the right thing. Just let it go now. It  
was done let it happen. Frank hoped she was right, and Aunt Gertrude  
would finally understand. He also didn't enjoy doing it. Despite the  
fact she was difficult, he loved his Aunt.


	44. Dinner night 2

They arrived home and Frank and Nancy both went up upstairs to his room.

Carson followed Gertrude into the kitchen. He suspected she might try  
to make trouble for Frank. Frank had tried to appease his Aunt, until  
Carson suspected she finally hit Frank's limit. He enjoyed her  
company, but he could see where others might not. Frank had hit back  
in a way she could not retaliate. Given her behavior Carson didn't  
completely blame him.

Carson was very grateful he and Frank saw eye to eye. He suspected Frank  
would be a formidable foe. He was very quick on his feet, and had put  
his advice to use in a way even Carson had not expected. Again Carson  
gained a new appreciation for what was under Frank Hardy's quiet  
exterior.

Carson laughed to himself waiting to see if Gertrude would offer up  
the tale or keep mum. Gertrude sat at the table.

Carson sat as well.

Laura offered some coffee." So , how was dinner? Did you like Afghani?"

Carson smiled and decided to keep mum.

"The food was excellent. Frank has excellent taste. Medical school has  
been good for him. He's much more confident and forceful than he used to be."  
Gertrude commented. She was tired and wanted to get to bed." Good night all. I have to get up early in the morning. I'll be heading back home tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of you vacation."

" Have a great trip Gertrude." Carson offered." Thank you for being so  
kind and showing me around the city."

" It was a pleasure. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Have a safe trip."  
Gertrude smiled.

Laura and Fenton wished Gertrude goodnight. Laura waited very  
patiently for Carson to fill in the details. Laura gave Carson a  
pointed look. " Is there something we should know about Carson?" Laura  
asked.

Carson laughed heartily." Frank followed some advice I  
gave. Far more effectively than I expected. I suspect Gertrude won't  
be quite so difficult with him in the future."

" Carson exactly what did my son do to my sister . Gertrude is rarely  
quiet. I don't remember the last time she praised either of the boys.  
Even when Frank got into Harvard Med , she told him to be certain he didn't  
get over his head." Fenton demanded.

Carson laughed." She insisted that your family should pay for dinner, even  
though I invited him."

They looked at him confused. That sounded like Gertrude, but she was  
clearly flustered with their eldest.

Carson was laughing. He composed himself." Frank agreed with her, and  
gave her the check."

Both of them looked shocked for a second. They knew Gertrude tended to  
bully people. Usually it was easier to agree with her. There were  
limits though. Laura had gotten mad when she insulted Nancy making  
rolls.

They both just laughed." I'll talk to her tomorrow and see what we owe  
her." Fenton said.

Carson started to disagree.

Laura interrupted." Neither of you will do any such thing. Carson  
exactly what did you say that finally convinced Frank to stand up to  
her? She's been walking on him for years."

Carson smiled." I told him he was too nice. To agree with her, but hold his ground. He did it far more effectively, than I expected. You have a bright boy there."

Laura laughed." I should have tried that years ago. She must have  
gotten him very angry. Frank has a long fuse , but it's not pretty  
when he loses it."

Fenton felt slightly guilty ." Still he should..."

Laura shook her head." Not this time. Let this be a lesson for her.  
Maybe next tine she'll be kinder. He was being kind to invite her. She  
did it to Nancy too. Once I stopped her, I think she got the message."

"Maybe I should have a talk with her if..."

Laura interrupted Fenton. "No. I think it's been handled for now. I  
don't want to gang up on her. Let it go now."

Fenton raised his eye brows at his wife, but said nothing. Gertrude  
could be difficult. To get both his wife and eldest that mad took some  
serious work however. He hadn't realized she'd also upset Nancy. That  
was the end of the argument. He'd let it be for now.

Carson secretly had to smile. Laura Hardy was very much like Frank.  
She had a placid exterior, but a core of iron underneath. He had been correct  
telling Frank he was like his mother. Gertrude better be careful  
crossing them both would be unwise. He thought Laura was wise. He  
agreed once Gertrude understood the limits things were fine.


	45. Callie

Vanessa needed to talk with Joe. Callie and Pete had just come back  
from his family holiday for the annual New Year party. She was going  
to be at the party. Pete was unhappy because he knew Frank was going  
to be there. He also finally understood what Callie truly wanted, and  
it was Frank.

Vanessa had been put in the absolutely bizarre position if assuring  
her friend's fiance he had nothing to fear. Frank was dating someone,  
and he was serious Vanessa had assured him.

Callie rang Van's door. Why hadn't she told her Frank was seeing  
someone. She knew Joe had probably told her that. Still Frank had seen  
girls before, and in the end it amounted to nothing.

Van opened the front door to her house.

" Hey." Callie greeted her hugging her.

Van smiled and returned the greeting. She loved Callie like a sister.  
For a moment she felt guilty for what she was about to do. Still quick  
and honest was best for everyone.

"Hey, Pete said we needed to talk. He said you sounded serious."

Van took a deep breath." Frank's back for vacation."

Callie nodded. That didn't surprise her. He always came back from  
school. She liked seeing him at the New Year's party.

"Callie he's seeing someone. She's here visiting for Christmas."

That did surprise her. Frank had never brought anyone home before.

Van sighed trying to break the news gently.

Callie saw the look of pity in her eyes."It's her isn't it?" She  
already knew the answer . It made perfect sense. Frank never would  
have brought anyone home but Nancy Drew.

Van was talking again. Suddenly all Callie wanted to do was run. It  
was over. Frank was gone she realized permanently.

" I didn't want you to hear this from the grapevine. He's serious  
Callie. I just wanted you to know."

Callie nodded. She had no doubt there would be talk. Frank bringing  
home a new girlfriend, especially Nancy Drew would get the gang  
talking. Suddenly she needed to be alone.

" I've got to go. Thanks for the warning." Callie quickly headed for  
the door.

Van knew the look. She didn't try to stop her. She was going to have  
to warn Joe to go easy. She knew he and Callie didn't always get  
along. He'd gloat a bit. She knew that and didn't want to see her  
hurt more than she already was.

Frank walked in the living room where it looked like Vanessa and Joe  
were having an intense conversation.

Nancy and her Dad had gone out together for a little father daughter  
bonding. Frank was at loose ends. He'd had enough of studying and  
decided to relax and watch some TV.

He was about to stop and say hello. One look at their faces told him  
to keep moving. If they wanted him to know, they'd tell him later. He  
was just about to go back to his room when he heard Vanessa call his  
name.

He turned. Joe actually looked angry.

"It's not fair. She gave him up. Why should I feel sorry, now that's  
she's changed her mind" He stated

" I swear you can be cold blooded Joe Hardy." Van threw back.

Frank decided to stop before the fight escalated." Care to tell me  
what's wrong?" He asked gently.

Joe huffed." Callie." He grumbled as if one word explained it all.

Frank's eye brows rose, and he looked at Vanessa for an explanation.

Vanessa breathed a huge sigh." Callie's back for the party."

"That's normal why ...?" Frank asked looking at Vanessa perplexed.

"It's hard to explain." Vanessa sighed stopping him. She hoped Frank  
didn't have the same reaction Joe did.

Frank nodded indicating she should continue anyway.

"Callie was upset when she heard you and Nancy had started dating."  
Vanessa explained. " Sorry Frank I told her. I didn't want her to find  
out second hand or at the party."

Frank nodded." Surprised I would understand, but why upset? We've been  
broken up permanently since the end of Sophomore year. She's engaged  
Van. That doesn't make any sense."

Vanessa really looked at him willing him to understand."I don't know  
but I think she has a few regrets about it."

It took Frank a minute to catch on. Why would she have regrets? She  
was engaged. Even though they'd both moved on, it still felt like a  
punch in the gut when he'd heard. Not because he really loved her that  
way anymore. It was the final death of what might have been that hurt.  
They had dated for so long. Especially when the break up was mutual,  
and eventually they'd become friends.

Frank looked at Vanessa. " Invite her and Pete to lunch tomorrow.  
You,Joe ,Nan and me if that's OK with you two. I'll talk with Nan. Let  
me know if they say yes."  
He said.

Van smiled at him. She knew he'd get it. " Frank Hardy you're a doll."  
Van squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

Frank smiled." Thanks." He said surprised. He looked over at his  
brother who was sulking in the corner.

" OK out with it." Frank demanded.

Joe just looked at him. He looked disappointed or more disgusted might  
be the word.

" Don't ruin a good thing Frank. She left you, and on top of that she  
flaunted him around like a prize dog at a show. Just so you could  
watch him prance by."

" Joe stop it." There was an edge in Frank's voice .

Vanessa decided to break in before they ended up at each other. She  
actually agreed. At first Callie had done what Joe accused her of  
doing. The piece Joe didn't get was she was trying to make Frank  
jealous enough to chase her. That didn't happen. There was no risk of  
that happening now. Van knew just by looking at Frank. Nancy was it  
period.

"He's not going to do that Joe. "

"Then why is she making a grab for him now? She's engaged for Gods  
sake."

"I know she's engaged." Van agreed." It's one thing to hear your ex is  
seeing someone, quite another to see it. No offense Frank, but with  
the other girl."

Joe was about to interrupt, but Frank silenced him with a look." She's  
right Joe. Especially when we dated for so long."

" But Nan," Joe started.

Frank shook his head." She'll understand. If she doesn't want to then  
I won't . Van is right I'm not losing Nan for anything." Frank promised.

The certainty in Frank's voice convinced Joe more than anything.

Van smiled at Frank pleased. Frank had taken the other girl comment  
without any protest. That simply confirmed Vanessa's suspicion.  
Callie had had reason to be jealous . She wanted Callie and Nancy to  
meet. It would be good for both of them in the end . Though it would  
take Callie longer to see that.

Nancy returned with her Dad. They'd done some shopping and some  
serious talking about her and Frank. Basically he'd given his explicit  
approval. Before he had given his tacit approval.

Frank came down. The look Frank gave her had her wondering what was  
wrong. " What is it?" She asked.

Frank motioned they should head upstairs to his room. She followed him  
silently wondering what had him so serious all the sudden.

Frank took a deep breath." Would you mind meeting with Callie and her  
fiance , Pete, tomorrow?" Frank asked in a rush.

Nancy looked at him surprised for a second." Care to tell me what  
happened while I was gone?" She remarked with an arched brow.

Frank sighed."Van had a talk with Callie. She didn't want there to be  
any surprises at the New Year's party tomorrow." Frank explained. He  
left out the part about her being upset, and that there was no  
guarantee that she'd actually accept.

" Did she ask to meet?" Nan asked curious all the sudden.

Frank shook his head no. "It was Van's idea. She thought Callie seemed  
upset and surprised." Frank decided honesty was best. " Especially  
after she heard it was you."

Nancy looked at him surprised." Why should that matter?" Nan asked.

Frank shrugged." I think she a little sad maybe a bit jealous. I know  
when I first met Pete it was a bit rough. It wasn't that I really  
wanted her that way, just that it still hurt a bit. It's hard to let  
go sometimes."

Nan understood what he meant. Even though it was long over with Ned,  
letting go had still been hard saying goodbye. Even though she had  
initiated the final split.

Nancy nodded her approval." Tell them tomorrow lunch is fine." She  
answered. Then she grinned wickedly as a thought occurred to her." That  
doesn't mean I plan on making it easy on you. Nope, I'll think of some  
kind of payment." She promised smirking at him.


	46. The Pritos Dinner 1

" Time to get going.". Nancy smiled at him.

He groaned slightly as he realized that she was right. " You mean time  
to roast Frank." Frank complained.

Nancy laughed." Absolutely. I can't wait. Come on grumpy let's go."  
She smiled at him.

Nancy went to get changed. Frank followed suit and went  
back into the bathroom. They both quickly got cleaned up for dinner.

Joe, Vanessa, Frank, and Nancy all piled into Frank's car. Joe was the  
back seat with Vanessa teasing his brother and Nancy non-stop .

Finally Frank had enough and looked in the rear view mirror." Just  
remember you're not the only one who has dirt little bro." Frank  
warned without specifying.

Nancy raised an inquiring eye brow at Frank. He just shot her a quick  
grin as they pulled into the Pritos driveway.

" Oh what could you have on me big bro that's nearly as good as all  
the new stuff I have on you?" Joe teased loudly.

Nancy chuckled and just shot Frank a look who rolled his eyes.

Frank got out of the car." Should I remind you of your superb singing  
talent last year at the New Year's party?" Frank asked looking  
pointedly at Joe. " Especially your serenade of Vanessa."

Vanessa chuckled as she remembered Joe's rather amusing slightly  
drunken attempt to serenade her. Though serenade actually implied the  
ability to sing, which Joe had notably lacked that night.

"Something I should know about?" Nancy asked Vanessa curiously.

"No!!" Joe stated certainly.

Nancy laughed." There's definitely a story here. Which one of you two  
is going to enlighten me?"

Frank laughed." I'll let Van. She tells it with more flair."

Van looked at Joe and smirked." Later." She promised Nancy.

They met their parents at the front entrance to the Prito's house.  
The house was a large rambling gabled Victorian on the outside. It was  
brightly painted, and looked absolutely stunning and blinding decked  
in holiday decorations. Every corner and trim was covered in lights,  
lots of lights.

Frank watched Nancy's eyes pop slightly. He smiled." Mrs Prito takes  
Christmas very seriously."

Nancy chuckled as her Dad had a similar reaction." I see that . Still  
on this house all this works. It would be gaudy almost anywhere else."

Frank smiled. " I'm sure she'd love the compliment just not quite that  
way." He laughed.

There was a very loud shriek as Mrs Prito opened the door. Carson  
tried not to laugh as she enveloped Laura and Fenton in a huge hug.  
Fenton looked slightly uncomfortable, until Mrs Prito came over to  
Carson.

Carson decided to let her lead. She quickly looked him up and down and  
then smiled a huge smile and placed exuberant kisses on each of his  
cheeks European style." You are the famous lawyer!!! I know I met your  
wonderful daughter before. I see she gets the intelligence from you. I  
can tell it's in your eyes. Good good such a smart girl and smart  
father too. This is important for any of Frank's children."

Fenton just smiled. It was rare Carson was speechless. Not that he was  
surprised it was Isabella Prito who caused it. There was no question  
she was a force of nature on to herself.

Mr Prito stood quietly behind his wife. He had an indulgent look of  
long suffering tolerance on his face. Nancy smiled as she watched. The  
Pritos were exactly as Frank described. Her husband clearly loved  
her , despite the unusual arrangement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carson recovered his voice." Nancy and  
Frank have told me so many wonderful things about you and your place  
in the city."

That just made Isabella squeal with delight. Luckily this time her for  
Carson, her husband intervened." Isabella invite them in it is cold  
out." He instructed as he stepped aside." Please forgive my wife. She  
has spoken of nothing but your lovely daughter for days. I see that  
this time she did not exaggerate. " Anthony Prito Sr said as he kissed  
Nancy hello on the cheek.

"Frank good to see you again . How is Harvard?" He shook Frank's hand  
vigorously.

Frank replied back as Tony and his sister came into the room. "Hey  
guys." Tony greeted the brothers as they shook his hand and kissed  
Tony's sister hello.

Nancy gazed around curious to see how Mrs Prito decorated her house.  
Given her exuberance nature almost anything was possible. Still the NY  
condo had been tasteful.

The Victorian was similar , but with bolder darker colors as befitted  
the house .The whole room was a case of understated elegance, but more  
traditional than the NY place. Nancy liked it.


	47. The Pritos Dinner 2

They were seated in the living room where Mrs Prito had laid enough  
food for a small army. They sat and relaxed with a drink and  
some food.

Nancy did not miss the looks that passed between Tony and Joe. She  
could tell Tony was curious about her. From Vanessa's initial  
reaction, and additionally Callie's surprise at Frank bringing her  
around she could tell her relationship with Frank was a big deal.

He had a lot of longtime friends she really didn't know. It looked  
like she would be getting to know them.

Tony looked at her curiously. He could tell just by the body language  
between the two of them there was something serious here. Nancy was the first  
one any of them had heard of since Callie. There had been tales  
all the mysteries and all the spots they gotten  
themselves into and out of over the years. There was definitely a  
spark in her eyes. She would complement Frank well. His calm and her  
spark were the perfect combination.. Rather like how Frank and Joe  
played off each other.

Mrs Prito was grilling Carson, while Fenton was enjoying watching  
his old friend, famous criminal attorney squirming under an interrogation worthy of  
the best anywhere.

Carson understood exactly what Nancy meant now that he had spent a  
little time with Isabella Prito. He could see how as Frank had  
mentioned that she ran very successful real estate business in NY. He  
had absolutely no illusion that this typical Italian housewife was  
typical.

They were all informed it was time for dinner. Frank had promised she  
was an excellent cook. The smells coming from the table backed his  
assertion. They all sat down as Mrs Prito served.

There was an excellent salad, a homemade minestrone soup, chicken and  
linguine in the best sauce Nancy had ever tasted.

Her father agreed if the amount of food he was eating was any  
indication. Nancy knew Mrs Prito liked it when people praised her  
food . She realized it was no exaggeration as she praised the sauce.

" Mrs Prito, this is the best sauce I've ever tasted."

Carson seconded Nancy." Without question the best sauce I've had.  
Better even than Hannah, and she makes a very good sauce. If it's not  
a family secret, you have to tell Hannah how you make this. Definitely  
the best I've ever tasted."

Mrs Prito smiled very pleased." I will be happy to give the recipe to  
you."

Dessert and coffee came. It occurred to Nancy that her Dad had indeed  
passed. In fact he was downright relaxed and social. He and Isabella  
Prito were kindred spirits.

Carson suffered boredom and fools poorly. Isabella kept him engaged on  
a wide variety of topics. She was clearly well traveled, and could  
easily keep up with her Dad.

Tony and his sister, Maria, took dessert and coffee and led them into  
the other room.


	48. The Pritos Dinner 3

Tony and Maria were getting Nancy to tell about some of their  
adventures.

Mari as she was called was teasing Joe. " According to him he's always  
saving the day. He always saves the girl, and she's always gorgeous."

Frank and Nancy just laughed. " Personally Nancy I think you got the  
better brother." Mari continued teasing Joe.

"Hey excuse me. What did I do to you?" Joe protested.

Tony laughed." Mama agrees Joe. You know Mama is never wrong about  
these things."

Mari smiled. "She really likes you. " She said to Nancy. " She thinks  
Van however is too good for Joe."

Van laughed." She's right of course. Vanessa said with a dramatic sigh.

" Hello excuse me." Joe complained "We're supposed to be picking on  
Frank and Nancy here. He's the one with..."

Tony laughed." Why?" He grinned at Joe wickedly." We actually like  
Frank and Nancy."

A tall dark haired man laughed as he walked into the room. " Good to  
see you guys again. Frank it's been a long time. How's med school  
treating you?"

Frank got up smiling and clutched the hand Vito Scarponi gave him."  
Good good. Long time, how's it going?"

"Vito! Good to see you man." Joe took his hand and shook it heartily.  
" When did you get back?"

"I just got in."

Mari smiled." Sit down, I'll get you some dinner. I'm sure Mama saved  
some for you."

Vito laughed." Remind her I'm on a diet please."

Mari giggled." Yeah right." She snorted.". You'll still fit through the door barely."  
She tweaked his hair and left him.

" This is Vito our big brother." Tony made introductions. "Vito, Nancy."

Vito smiled and held out his hand." Nice to meet you Nancy.". He  
grinned and looked at Frank." You always had good taste Frank. It's  
good to know one of you isn't hopeless." Vito shot Joe a smirk.

"Hey hello! " Joe grumbled." Remind me again why I call you guys  
friends." Joe shot back at them.

Everyone laughed."Because no one else will tolerate you." Tony  
quipped.

" Frank has to like you because he's family. We pretend for Frank's  
sake." Vito added teasing.

" Hey guys, not nice. I think you just insulted me."Vanessa smiled  
grinning at both brothers.

" Van, honey." Vito put his arm on her shoulder."I told you, Bella  
told you. We all told you, you can do better honey. You're too good  
for him."

That just brought a peal of laughs from everyone in the room again.

Joe grumbled in mock disgust from his seat.

Van smiled and ran her hand through Joe's hair." I've got too much  
time invested in him. I'd hate to quit now when he's finally showing  
some promise. He tied his shoes all by himself just yesterday."  
Vanessa declared proudly.

Frank chuckled." She's doing a great job with him. We're so proud." Frank patrted Joe on the back.

Joe batted Frank on the back of the head.

Nancy watched just enjoying the teasing dynamic between the old  
friends. They all had a comfortable relaxed dynamic with each other.  
Frank and Joe were clearly comfortable here. They made her feel  
welcome, and included her without putting her on the spot.

Vito got everyone drinks and then worked on bringing Nancy out a bit  
more. He had heard stories about their adventures over the years. What  
interested him more was this was the first girl he remembered Frank  
bringing around. Callie had always been there, but that had been more familiarity and convenience. This was a totally different dynamic. His stepmother called it. She always did he noted wryly.

"So I hear from these two, that you've been all over the world saving  
their sorry selves."

Frank chuckled and placed an easy arm on her. " Funny, I remember pulling her  
over more cliffs than the other way round." He smiled at her teasing.

Nancy laughed easily. "What can I say. I have to make them look good.  
It makes them feel needed. I let them save me once in a while." She explained grinning.

Everyone laughed. Nancy fit in well here.

Frank laughed and grabbed her around the waist." Good to know I serve  
a purpose." He teased as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her  
quickly on the cheek.

Tony, Vito, and Mari were surprised speechless for a moment. Frank  
never ever gave public displays of affection. Tony was trying to  
remember if he could remember him kissing Callie ever. He couldn't in  
all the years he'd known him.

Frank didn't see the look that passed between them. Joe and Van did  
however. Joe just smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and nodded  
understanding their surprise.

They liked Nancy if or no other reason, they could tell Frank was  
crazy about her. As they talked with her, they realized the feeling  
was mutual.

Tony and Vito were trying to figure how to get Joe alone. They were  
saved the trouble when Mrs Prito informed Frank and Nancy she needed  
their presence in the living room.

Joe laughed as he looked at them." You're not going to your death.  
You're just having a chat with her ."

Frank and Nancy look left no doubt what they thought of that.

Vito laughed."Do you need me to go with you Frank?"

Frank shot Vito a dirty look." Don't you start." He warned, which  
brought laughs all around.

He grabbed Nancy's hand." Let's get this over with." He sighed as they  
left the room. He should have known there would be no escaping the  
full Prito inquisition. In front of Carson Drew too. "Great" He  
thought as he walked in the living room.


	49. The Pritos Dinner 4

As soon as they left the room everyone rounded on Joe." Exactly how  
WELL do they know each other?" Tony asked." I've never seen Frank ever  
like..." Tony stopped looking for the word.

Mari finished for him." Frank was acting romantic."

Joe and Van just laughed. Joe had known for years about them, and Van  
had a chance to adjust to them. Nancy made Frank relax and loosen up a  
bit. Having known Frank since he was a kid, it took a bit of getting  
used to for the rest of them.

Mari voiced their thoughts." She's good for him. He looks really happy  
you can see the connection. This is going to be hard on Callie." She  
finished looking pointedly at Vanessa.

Joe grunted." Why does everyone being her up? They broke up years ago.  
Done, over ,finished, kaput." Joe stated clearly unhappy bringing her  
into it again." He's happy, let them be. Callie broke it off. She's  
engaged for Gods sake." He repeated his earlier argument with Van.

Everyone shook there heads." She broke up. She never let go not  
really." Mari answered. " You can tell by how she is around him. You  
men are clueless on these things."

They all just laughed. Vito and Tony agreed with their sister. "The  
party should be interesting this year." Vito stated seconding Mari's  
thoughts.

Van sighed." We're all getting together for lunch tomorrow. I want to  
avoid that." Van added.

Joe looked annoyed." I don't get why we need to do that to them. Frank  
is happy leave him alone already."

All three shook their heads. "Joe you can't see it you're too close.  
The connection, well let's just say he's being unFrank-like. You  
can't miss it. It's going to feel like a slap to Callie. We can't ask  
either of them to walk away. Callie is part of the gang too." Tony  
stated.

Joe snorted." You sound like a girl Prito." Joe stated. They could  
tell he was teasing. Tony also knew Callie had never been Joe's  
favorite. They both had competed for Frank's time and attention when  
they were kids. Nancy didn't take time away, she just added to them .

Joe sighed." Guys she did the leaving not him OK."

"Yeah, but it could make it really uncomfortable tomorrow."Mari added.

Van shook her head." I intend to make sure that doesn't happen. Joe is  
right though. So, if needed I give it to Frank."

" What did Chet say?" Tony asked.

"Not much. He met Nancy at Christmas dinner. He said pretty much what  
you said. Frank's head over heels."

Tony looked at everyone. " We're worse than a gaggle of teens in the  
girls room." He complained.

That got an all around laugh. " We just need to all have a good time,  
but keep a lookout." Mari added. " Let's not make trouble  
where there's none."

"Sounds like a plan." Vanessa agreed.


	50. THe Pritos Dinner 5

Frank and Nancy sat in the front room. Nancy was trying desperately to  
keep a straight face as Mrs Prito grilled Frank about his plans for  
the future. It was clear Mrs Prito wanted a wedding. From her  
enthusiasm she was planning on tomorrow as a possible date.

Carson Drew smiled watching Frank Hardy squirm. He politely deflected  
blaming medical school.

" I think right after law school Mrs Prito would be good. I want to  
get my schooling done first. Then I'd like to start a family." I want  
all my schooling done before we have any children." Nancy explained  
logically.

Carson looked at his daughter somewhat surprised. Then he saw the  
impish look in her eyes. From Frank's expression, he had missed it. He  
just smiled to himself. It was nice to see Nancy light and playful  
again. With Ned she had lost that, especially toward the end of the  
relationship.

Poor Frank however looked stunned. She had answered, as if she had  
given it great thought. He had barely gotten used to dating, and  
already they were talking marriage?

Nancy flashed Laura Hardy a devilish look. Laura just laughed to  
herself. She could tell that Nancy had done that intentionally. From  
her reaction, she was enjoying watch Frank squirm.

It seemed Joe wasn't the only one who enjoyed teasing Frank. That was  
good Frank was too serious sometimes. It was good forhim that Nancy would  
joke with him too.

Laura smiled and winked at Nancy." Trust me dear. Don't wait too long.  
It gets harder the older you get."

" Absolutely, Laura is right. In your 20s is best. Still you and Frank  
have a few years." Isabella agreed.

Frank was turning slightly green Carson thought. He decided to help  
him along." Frank I want you to promise me something son.". Frank  
looked at him surprised the serious tone of his voice. He suspected anything he said would only get him in trouble. " Promise me no kids until she finishes law  
school." Carson requested sounding very serious.

" Uh ... Um OK." Frank agreed. Unsure exactly what he should say here.

" But Dad what if we want a big family ?" Nancy added.

Frank whipped his head at her then he looked at her father who was  
chuckling . Frank shook his head as realized he'd been had, and by Nancy  
and her father no less. Two could play at that game. Just very  
carefully he reminded himself.

He looked at Nancy and smiled." I've always wanted a big family, like  
Mrs Prito's. You have six brothers and sisters right?" he asked  
looking at her.

Carson's eye brows rose. Frank was a good sport, but as he had seen with Gertrude, Frank could land a punch when needed. He laughed as he watched his daughter before she recovered.

Nancy was stunned speechless for a minute. Then she smiled at him.  
She'd forgotten that wicked sense of humor underneath. He rarely  
dragged it out so publicly.

Nancy smiled at him." Good I love kids too. I'd love a large family."  
She smiled sweetly at him.

Frank smiled and held up his hands declaring a truce at least for now.  
Though he thought about it, a family with Nancy had appeal." Good we  
agree." He said to her gently.

Laura threw a warning look at Frank that she usually reserved for her  
youngest.

Carson chuckled to himself. These two were going make his and his old  
friends lives very interesting. He realized he was looking forward to  
it.


	51. Callie 2

Callie walked into Mr Pizza. She and Pete had finally had the talk.  
Pete had thought now that Frank was not a possibility, they were good.  
They'd set the date and live happily after. They would not, and after  
several years things were finally back in focus for her.

Things had suddenly and sharply come into focus for her. It was like  
there had been clouded glass in front of her. One look at Frank and  
Nancy had shattered it instantly.

She had cried. Some for Pete and some for Frank because she knew it was  
final. Some small corner of her was still attached to Frank. That too  
was gone. One look at them had killed any fantasies. She had seen him  
yesterday with her. Vanessa thought she would have trouble accepting  
them. One look at Frank had made that easy.

She had seen them. It had been an accident. They were out at the mall.  
She didn't know Nancy yet, but she knew Frank. She knew Frank very well.

Frank Hardy was in love. Just watching him, anyone who knew him could  
tell. Callie knew. She'd seen his expression when he looked at Nancy  
suddenly her world had become very clear.

It hurt like hell. Still it had been one of those moments when things  
snap into focus. When everything made perfect sense, and she knew  
she'd been holding on to both men for all the wrong reasons.

She'd been grateful they hadn't seen her. She had just made it to the  
car when the tears started. She'd driven home. Pete had been in phone  
meetings all day. This was not going to be pleasant, but finally she  
understood. Clarity gave her the courage to do what was needed, let go of both Pete and Frank.

She'd been holding on to both men. One she'd never have and one she  
shouldn't have. Better to be alone by herself than alone with Pete

. She didn't love Pete not like that. Frank and Nancy loved each  
other . Suddenly she realized she wanted that kind of love for  
herself. It wasn't Frank, and it definitely wasn't Pete either. It  
wasn't fair to him or herself to accept anything less. It wouldn't be  
with Frank, but she would be OK.

Though it hurt like he'll, it was liberating. First there was Pete.  
She cared a great deal for him, but it wasn't enough. That was hard.  
She let him know that they were over.

He'd been upset. They'd been dating for three years almost. This had  
come out of nowhere. There hadn't been any trouble and he didn't understand  
what happened. Callie tried to explain without hurting him. She wasn't  
cruel enough to tell him that she didn't love him. Just that she  
didn't want to marry not now.

He said he'd wait, but she'd given him back his ring. Waiting wouldn't  
fix this. Now just to meet Nancy. She knew what Van was trying to do.  
Yesterday it might have been needed. It wasn't needed today. Still it  
probably was a good idea to put everyone at ease.

She looked around and saw a red haired girl alone at the table. From  
Van's description this was her.

Callie stopped at the table and asked" Nancy?"


	52. Callie 3

Nancy was unsure what to make of had always described as  
clinging to Frank. Nancy immediately sensed she was no clinging vine.

" Good to meet you." Nancy offered. " The boys went to get a pizza."

Callie laughed "Only one, with Joe try three maybe?"

Nancy laughed and gestured toward the chair." Are you waiting for your  
fiancé?" Nancy asked.

Callie shook her head." He won't be coming." There was something in  
her voice. Nancy wasn't quite sure. Then she looked at Callie's hand  
and realized there was no engagement ring .

Before anyone could say anything Van came up and stopped dead. She  
hadn't expected Callie to show early, and without Pete. Then Callie  
looked up at her to say hello. Something had happened, something huge.  
Van went to hug her with the obvious question in her eyes.

"Later." Callie whispered as she hugged her." Pete won't be coming."  
She explained to Van quietly.

Joe and Frank came over carrying pizzas and drinks. Frank smiled at  
Callie and looked around confused as he realized Pete was missing.

"Is Pete outside?" Frank asked curious. He was used to Pete being on  
top of her whenever he was around Callie.

Callie shook her head." Pete won't be coming." She answered offering  
nothing more.

Frank looked at her concerned. Something was wrong, he knew her well  
enough to know that.

Nancy was watching their dynamic very closely. She was starting to  
realize for all his pluses Joe's perception of Callie was wrong. The  
few minutes she had seen her made it very clear to her that she was  
friendly,but that was it. She thought there might be difficulties. She  
didn't think there would be any issues. Then Nancy had noticed that  
her engagement ring was not there. Something had obviously happened.  
At first she wondered if it had anything to do with Frank and there  
might be an issue.

She watched as Frank went to hug Callie, and noticed immediately that  
it was not the case. No matter Joe's suspicions or dislike of Callie ,  
it was not related to Callie. Callie was not here to try to steal Frank.

She scolded herself it had been easier especially in the past to  
want to believe Joe's perception of Callie. She was surprised it had  
been her jealousy. Now that she could see both of them clearly, she  
realized there was something else in play.

Joe saw Frank hug Callie hello and spoke before he thought." Hey  
you're hugging the wrong girl bro." Joe said. He tone left little  
doubt what he thought about it.

Callie drew back and looked at Joe." Good to see you too Joe." Her  
tone was not friendly.

Frank went back around and gave his brother an angry stare. " Knock it  
off." He warned Joe.

Nancy's eyebrows rose into her hair. She thought she might finally be  
starting to understand why Callie and Frank had had troubles. Callie  
was being very restrained. She had not been friendly, but given Joe's  
comment she didn't blame her. If Joe had treated her like if Frank  
hadn't socked him she would have.

Callie caught the gesture, and looked at Nancy curiously. She had her  
own preconceived ideas about Nancy. She started to wonder if she had  
been wrong.

Nancy rounded on both guys." You always a sarcastic wise ass to  
someone you haven't seen in a long while.?" She asked Joe . This had  
not been friendly jokng Joe. This was Joe being downright nasty, and  
Nancy felt he needed to be called about it.

Joe's behavior was unacceptable." If he ever talks to me that way ,  
and you don't sock him I will." Nancy stated quite firmly to Frank.

That drew a surprised gasp from both brothers. Van looked at Nancy  
surprised, and realized she was was always sarcastic with  
Callie. Callie had never really complained about it. She hadn't really  
noticed before because he had always been like that with Callie. Frank  
didn't always speak up for Callie, but Nancy as an outsider saw it  
differently. Interesting maybe Joe needed a talking.

Joe rounded on Nancy angry." What are you mad at me for?" He  
complained." I was...."

Callie rose," Listen I didn't come to make a scene. Nancy it was nice  
to meet you. Sorry I..."

Nancy shook her head." You didn't. All you two did was say hi from  
what I saw."

Callie shook her head and grabbed her purse. She headed for the door  
of the restaurant.

Frank looked at Nancy clearly upset. The question was clearly in his  
eyes.

She nodded." Go get her. While you're at it apologize to her for  
allowing Joe to be such an ass to her."

"Thanks" Frank said as he bolted for the door.


	53. Callie 4

Nancy rounded on an angry Joe." What the hell was that about?" Nancy  
demanded.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He demanded.

"All she did was walk in the door. If I thought she was out of line, I  
can handle it myself. She wasn't and all she did was say hello. What  
is wrong with you?" Nancy stated.

Joe grumbled giving Nancy a nasty look." Where is her fiance ? Why  
didn't he come?" Joe demanded.

" I don't know." Nancy stated." Instead of jumping on her, why don't  
you ask?" Nancy demanded.

Van's first instinct was to defend Joe, but if Nancy, Frank's girlfriend,  
thought Joe was out of line. He had to be way out of line , since  
Callie was the ex-girlfriend and she was defending her.

"Van, come on she doesn't understand." Joe looked trying to get her  
support.

Van took a breath. Sometimes she realized she'd sided with Joe over  
her friend unfairly. Not that Callie was always innocent, just that  
maybe she wasn't always guilty either.,"What doesn't she understand  
Joe? You were the one who sent Callie running. She didn't do anything.  
Nancy's right."

"She wants Frank." Joe stated like both girls were children.

Nancy shook her head." She wasn't flirting Joe. She was fine. In fact  
she was down right pleasant until you were mean to her. Why are two so  
downright nasty to each other?" Nancy asked him.

He just sighed and looked away. Nancy looked at Van who simply shrugged  
her shoulders.

" It's been like this both of them since I moved here. I never remember  
them being friendly. All I remember is Frank being caught in the  
middle defending you two to each other and from each other, depending  
on the day. I know it annoyed the hell out of him." Vanessa stated.

Joe's head snapped up surprised." He always defended her." He sulked.

Vanessa snorted." Yeah right. And he told her to stop too. Don't try  
to pout your way out of this one Joe. It won't work"

Nancy watched intrigued as pieces of the puzzle fell into place. She  
couldn't help it. It was the investigator in her. Then she noticed Joe  
toying with the old key ring with "Iola's" car keys. He was clutching it  
and worrying it with his hands. She had seen this before, only when  
Iola entered his mind . It was something he wouldn't talk about with  
anyone. Even Frank couldn't draw him out, and Nancy knew he'd tried.

Then it clicked, it wasn't jealousy over Frank. It was anger and guilt  
over Iola. That would explain all of it for both of them.

Vanessa came later. Nancy knew from Frank that he spent a lot of time  
keeping Joe from doing something stupid, especially in the months  
after Iola's death. Vanessa wasn't there for that. Callie and Iola had  
grown up together. It would be like losing George or Bess. It would  
have killed her. She would have been angry at him too.

She knew from Frank that Iola and Joe had a fight and he had sent Iola  
to the car. The rest was history very bad history. There was plenty of  
anger and guilt to go around Nancy suspected. Frank had been tending  
to his brother, and probably hadn't seen how badly Callie was  
affected. She decided to test her theory, though she knew Joe would be  
mad at her. Still if she was right, maybe they could finally have some  
peace.

Nancy felt like a meddling outsider . Really though they were  
all too close to see it. Sometimes it took a fresh set of eyes to see  
clearly.

Nancy sighed." You two need to talk about it. Time for both of you to  
let her go, and forgive each other. Don't you think?" Nancy stated.

Vanessa was completely confused. Joe looked up mystified, and then saw  
Nancy's eyes as they went to the keys. His hands immediately stilled  
as he realized what he was doing, and what Nancy meant.

" Don't go there Nan." Joe warned coldly.

"I think it's well past time someone did. You three are caught in this  
loop. Don't you think it's time both you and Callie got off the ride.  
Let Frank off it too. Van would like to be friends with Callie. Don't  
let this ruin another relationship." Nancy stated. Watching his  
reaction and building anger, she was pretty sure she was right.

Joe said several unmentionable words to no one in particular., and  
stormed off toward the parking lot. Where usually people let Joe have  
his space when he was this mad, Nan didn't. That was the trouble  
really. Everyone gave him space to run." Running won't make it go away  
Joe, and you're not going to break if you think about her sometimes.  
Neither will Callie."

Frank saw the look of pure fury Joe directed at Nan and Vanessa's  
complete look of confusion.

He went over to his brother." Give me the damn keys Frank."

" No!" Nancy commanded.

Frank looked completely confused, but held on to his keys. Joe grabbed  
for the keys, and Frank quickly took him down and wrapped him up. Joe  
was too mad to think or fight rationally.

"Stop it!" Frank demanded from Joe.

Nancy went up to Callie." You're going to hate me for this." She  
warned." You and Joe need to talk about Iola." Nancy said softly, so  
only Callie could hear.

Frank couldn't hear what Nancy was saying to Callie. Callie looked  
like she'd been slapped.

What was going on? He wondered. Before he could find out anything.

Nancy continued quietly so the others couldn't hear. " I'm really  
sorry. If I'd lost my best friend like that I'd want to kill him too.  
It will only ruin your friendship with Vanessa. It affected you and  
Frank. Let it go. God, I'm  
sorry that sounds preachy,. Just no one seems to see it or  
is willing to say anything."

Callie turned away from Nancy. She was furious and half stunned.  
Nancy who'd she had never met had put it all together. Who did she think she was? She was also  
absolutely correct. Callie wanted to run, but after yesterday she  
promised herself she'd face reality as it came. She might as well  
purge this ghost too. This had turned out to be one wild week.

She rounded on Nancy." I should probably punch you." Callie stated.

Nancy nodded." Probably. I won't stop you if you want to take a swing,.  
but I'm right aren't I. It all started with her."

Joe had heard the last comment. He shot a look at Nancy.

Callie nodded and laughed." She too damn gifted for her own good isn't she Joe?"

Joe looked at Callie surprised. " She's also right." Callie finished.

Joe looked at Callie for a good long time. He nodded saying absolutely  
nothing. He wasn't sure he wanted to go where he knew Callie would go with this. She blamed  
him still for Iola's death. She had seen the fight and Iola as  
she left. Frank hadn't seen the whole thing. She hadn't been able to  
forget, and he hadn't completely forgiven himself.

Nancy was too good for his comfort at times. This was one of them. Now  
that the rage had passed he also saw that she was right. He'd gotten  
over Iola at least most of it. Callie was a constant reminder of what  
he wanted to forget . Callie couldn't forget. As they say " folks we  
have a problem."

He looked at Callie who was staring at him." What do you say Joe. It's  
been a week of purging ghosts. What's one more?"

Frank looked completely perplexed. He still had Joe restrained, but  
realized stunned that Callie and Joe were actually talking to each other, not at each other for the first time in his memory.

Joe nodded and shrugged off Frank and motioned Callie toward inside He looked at Nan. "If Callie doesn't hit you, remind me to do it for her later."

That brought a snort from both Nancy and Callie, and they turned to walk back into Mr Pizza. Callie looked at Joe then to Nancy. "She makes one hell of a first impression."

Joe snorted." You have no idea."


	54. Callie 5

Nancy and Frank went to his room. Joe had asked to be dropped at  
Vanessa's. Given everything that had happened that made sense. Frank  
wanted to give Joe and Nancy some space from each other.

Several things raced through his mind. First Joe and Callie were  
actually talking. They weren't best friends, but they seemed to have  
reached a truce of sorts. Second Callie and Nancy got along fine.  
Vanessa and Joe's worries were totally unfounded. They got along just  
fine, despite Nancy dragging up memories better left dead. Third  
the thing that annoyed him the most. He wanted to thank her for  
figuring it out. He also wanted to throttle her for meddling. More  
than that he was really mad at himself. He had missed it, and it was  
so glaringly obvious to him now. The fact that Nancy who had never met  
Callie had figured it out so easily just annoyed him.

He sat on his bed deep in thought. Nancy watched him knowing he was  
angry with her. That was reasonable. However the sullen silence  
bothered her more. Frank was more than simply angry with her. She  
wondered what he was thinking.

"So are you mad at me for meddling or being right?" Nancy asked hoping  
he'd answer.

Frank ran a hand through his hair and sighed." I don't know." He stated.

Frank had a faraway look like he was thinking or remembering  
something. Nancy decided maybe talking about her might help. Maybe  
not, but it was past time Iola's name and memory became something they  
could recall without breaking.

"What was she like?" Nan asked.

Frank's head came up surprised. Not the question he had expected, but  
this one he could handle right now. He got up and opened his desk  
bottom drawer and pulled out what looked like old slightly crumpled  
pictures. He handed them to Nancy. It was Frank, Joe, Callie, and  
Iola. She was pert and cute. She looked like she liked causing mischief.

Joe had tried to throw away every picture of her. Frank had rescued  
them from the trash and saved them. He figured eventually Joe might  
regret not having a photo of her.

"Joe didn't want the memory, so I threw them in the back of my desk  
years ago. I saved most from the trash, so they are beat up." Frank  
explained.

"He'll be glad you did. She looks full of it." Nancy stated.

Frank laughed softly. It felt good to remember something good about  
Iola for once." She definitely gave Joe a run for his money. She kept  
him in line that's for sure. I think she and Van were the only ones  
who could."

Nancy laughed." A lot like Vanessa then?"

"Yeah, but more mischievous maybe. We were younger though, so who  
knows." Frank said wistfully.

Nancy sat on the bed next to him." Sorry I don't mean to open old  
wounds anymore than I already did." She hugged him.

Frank placed an arm around her and chuckled softly." You didn't. Just  
the opposite really. It's good to remember there were good times.  
Everything around her is so loaded, that we just pretend she never was  
here. That's not fair really. She deserves better than to pretend she  
never existed."

Frank sighed and continued." I'm more angry with myself. I should have  
seen it." He sighed and laid against the pillow.

Frank hugged her to him. He needed the contact and comfort Nancy  
provided him right now.

Nancy went with him and hugged him hard. She raised her mouth and  
kissed him gently. The kiss was comforting not passionate like  
previous kisses had been.

Frank shook his head. " I wish I knew. Maybe I could have helped her.  
I knew she was hurting, but I didn't follow up with her. I barely had  
energy to keep Joe from doing something stupid. I didn't have the time  
or the energy to help her. She was so mad at Joe, and I didn't care  
why. She tried to tell me. I didn't care why at the  
time. I couldn't handle both at the same time." Frank said regretfully,  
sighed and closed his eyes.

" Don't blame yourself. Joe doesn't and I don't think Callie does  
either." Nancy stated as she gently ran her hand through his hair.

" I wouldn't blame her..."

Nancy shook her head and rose up to look him straight in the eye."  
Don't Frank. You had all you could handle and did the best you could .  
Joe is here in one piece. Callie came out alright too."

"I just wish..."

Nancy interrupted." It's done time to let go. What if is something we  
can never know. You did your best don't add guilt too."

He sighed." It's more regret than guilt , not that it matters. You're  
right I can't go back and fix it."

She very softly kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed  
her a bit desperately. He wanted to take the comfort she was offering.  
He needed to forget for a little while. Nancy sensed the shift in him.  
She deepened the kiss and allowed her hands to touch him in comfort  
and arousal. Frank was lost before he even realized they had begun.

Nancy kissed and touched Frank. Frank followed her lead oblivious to everything else. He didn't want to remember  
anymore. He just wanted to get lost in her for a while.

Nancy touched him as his reaction climbed. Frank moaned at the sensations  
as pleasure coursed through him. He was running on  
pure instinct. She drove him until he was completely mindless.

Frank was gone. Nancy smiled he needed the oblivion this brought. Frank's world shattered into a million pieces as he went flying.

Frank felt pleasantly drunk from the aftereffects. He felt slow and sluggish.  
He opened dazed eyes." That felt good." He muttered sounding slightly  
drunk. His eyes closed and a soft snore came from him.

Nancy laughed and gently kissed him. She pulled a blanket over them  
and laid down to join him in a nap.

Nancy watched him with a smile. He was amazing. He was gorgeous. She loved seeing him so lost in passion. Frank didn't let go easily she knew.


	55. Callie 6

Joe returned feeling not good, but a lot better than he expected. Van had been willing  
to listen, and for some reason he wanted to talk about Iola. It  
still hurt. It hurt a lot. Nancy was right though he didn't break .  
Van asked questions about Iola,but kept her questions light. Joe  
realized he liked remembering some of the better times. It all was a  
little better.

Joe walked by his brother's room and knocked softly. It was before  
dinner. He knew Frank was upset too. Not only had he failed to figure  
out what was wrong, but he'd failed to protect both of them. Frank  
would blame himself wrongly shouldering the responsibility as always.  
Frank was nothing if not a protector .

Joe realized somewhat ashamed that he had always relied on that.

No matter the mess, no matter how  
big Frank was always there to pick him up. Joe realized through the  
years maybe he had played that card a little too often, until Frank  
and everybody else just assumed it was always that way. It had taken  
a toll Joe admitted to himself. He suddenly understood some of  
Callie's anger. Maybe Callie and he could find some peace. Nancy had broken that cycle with a vengeance. He thought that might be a good thing.

Joe quietly opened the door. Nancy's head popped up. Frank didn't  
even move. Joe motioned for quiet. It look like Frank had found his  
way to release some of the tension. He was sound asleep, and probably  
could use the break.

" You OK?" Nan asked. She went to wake Frank.

Joe shook his head pointing at his brother. He grinned wryly ." I will  
be. Let him sleep. I suspect he's guilted himself into things he's not  
responsible for as usual. I sent Van over to Callie's. I figured she  
might need to talk when I got done."

Nan grinned and nodded pleased." That was kind, Joe."

Joe shrugged." Figured I could take a little responsibility for her as  
well. He's always carried both of us. You're right time to let him off  
the ride. I'll see you at dinner."

Nan nodded." If you need anything just tell me. I made this mess. I  
know I didn't know her, but I can listen. Maybe someday when you're  
ready you could tell me about her."

Joe smiled ." I just need to hit you with the punch I owe you for  
Callie first." Joe paused." Then I'll tell you about Iola sometime." He  
promised softly.

Nancy snorted. Frank moved and groaned in his sleep."Nan?"

"Shhh go to sleep." Nan said. Frank settled back into sleep and hugged  
her to him.

Joe smiled pleased. Yup his brother had it bad , and he planned on  
taking it out of him at the party later.

Joe motioned for quiet and left. Nancy heaved a sigh of relief. Joe  
didn't hate her. He might be angry, but he didn't hate her. She  
suspected everyone would be OK.


	56. Party 1

Vanessa and Nancy had gone shopping this years party at the Mortons. Chet  
and his wife, Debbie, always had a theme. This years was fun. They  
decided to with a 1966-1976 theme. That could be anything from the  
hippie era to disco. They had picked tie died dresses for  
themselves,cheesy beads, head scarves, flowers for their hair, lots of  
bangles, and ridiculously ugly sandals. They had promised the guys  
they'd handle their shopping too. If Joe and Frank had known what they  
had planned, they would have absolutely forbidden it.

Both girls agreed the brothers would go as disco dancers ala Saturday  
Night Fever. They ended up in a retro clothing shop.  
Vanessa had found a multiple-color spangled dashiki shirt and a pair of  
tight polyester pants with very very large bell bottoms. She had  
chosen a pair of platform shoes. She thought this would be perfect for  
Frank. She had teased they should put him in a white sequined jump suit.  
They both agreed that would be for Joe. They knew even Nancy couldn't  
get Frank in that outfit. Van choose a white polyester jump suit  
with rhinestone and colored gems and a deep V neck for Joe. Nancy agreed after she  
was able to stop laughing. The boys were going to kill them, but at  
least they'd die laughing.

Nancy came back to the Hardy house with a "cat ate canary" grin on her  
face. She had left Frank sleeping to go shopping with Vanessa. She  
walked through the kitchen, and said hello to Laura.

Laura looked at Nancy and smiled at her expression." What exactly are  
you up to?" Laura smiled.

"Just getting some last minute stuff for the theme party tonight." She  
took her outfit and showed it to Laura.

The dress was a very pretty and sexy tie dyed dress. It was green-blue-  
red and it would look stunning on her. Frank would definitely  
appreciate the dress on her." Frank will appreciate that dress. "  
Laura gave Nancy a knowing look."What exactly is Frank wearing?"

Nancy pulled out the white one piece jump spandex suit .Laura's eyes  
popped in surprise, and then she broke out laughing." Good luck on  
getting Frank into that."

Nancy laughed." Actually that's Joe's. She pulled the rainbow sparkled  
dashiki top and the huge bell bottom pants with platform shoes.

Laura smiled." You stand a better chance with that, but not by much.  
You'll still need luck getting him into that."

"Still need luck getting me into what?" Frank asked yawning as he came into  
the kitchen.

Nancy looked at him and smiled. He was rumpled and his hair was in  
disarray. She liked this sleepy looking rumpled Frank. He made her  
want to run her hands through his hair.

Nancy turned back around to grab the suit.. She winked at Laura as she pulled  
the white jump suit from the bag to show Frank.. She held the white  
suit up for him to see.

His Mom laughed at the look on his face.

"Umm, no I don't think so." Frank sputtered.

" Come on. It's a 60s 70s theme. It will look cute on you. " Nancy  
cooed at Frank while trying desperately not to giggle.

"Not happening." Frank promised.

"Sure I can't persuade you?" Nan teased kissing him on the cheek.

Laura tried very hard not to laugh out loud. Nancy was good at  
relaxing Frank. Normally public displays made Frank tighten up. He  
just smiled and pulled her to him without realizing it.

He kissed her on the nose." There isn't anything that will get me into  
that suit." Frank promised certainly.

Nancy laughed and decided to pursue a different angle." OK then show  
me what you have in your closet.". Nancy offered.

Frank nodded in relief, but then realized he probably didn't have  
anything that fit the party theme.

"I'm thinking pants and a shirt. I'll even agree to polyester."

Nancy laughed out loud.  
"Nice try Hardy. OK polyester and a shirt it is." She pulled the  
other outfit for him to see.

Frank frowned it wasn't much better. He should learn to keep his big mouth shut he thought. He'd brought it on himself. He took the clothes and handled them rather like they might bite him.

Laura laughed out loud at her son's expression. " You did mention  
polyester son." She smiled at his dismay.

He looked at both woman." Don't remind me. " He sighed defeated.  
"There will be no cameras anywhere near me and this outfit. That and I  
want lots of pictures of Joe in the white suit. Now show me what  
you're wearing." He demanded.

Nancy held out the tie-dyed dress. She held it up against her. Frank  
smiled at her, imagining her in the dress.

"That will look good on you." Frank approved. He saw his Mom smile at  
him knowingly.

He blushed and then changed the subject."I'm going to take a shower  
and put on my...CLOTHES." He said with distaste grabbing the offending garments.

Nancy laughed at the tone of his voice." Thanks for humoring me." She  
kissed him gently on the cheek.

He laughed." I intend to collect later. Joe isn't the only one who can  
exact retribution, though given that thing. you and Vanessa better be  
on your guard." He pointed at the white suit as Nancy threw it at him.

"Go on you two take it elsewhere." Laura teased as she batted her son  
on the back.

Nancy laughed as Frank led her into the living room. He took her  
quickly in his arms and kissed her soundly.

When he finished he placed his forehead against hers." Remind me never  
to let you shop for me ever again."

Nancy laughed." Well, at least you'll never make that mistake again."

Frank laughed." Nope never again." He promised." By the way thanks for  
earlier." He finished.

Nancy looked at him uncertainly.

"Iola." He said simply." It's nice to finally remember her and feel  
good."

Nancy placed a hand on his cheek." I'm glad you think that ."

They both went upstairs to get ready for the party.


	57. party 2

Joe was too busy laughing when he first saw Frank in the dashiki top  
to really notice the white jump suit with the rainbow studded gems  
along the deep neckline. Vanessa had simply told him his outfit was at his house.

Frank simply looked at Joe with a knowing grin on his face. " I  
wouldn't laugh if I were you little brother." Frank grinned wickedly  
as he held the jump suit in front of him.

Joe's face quickly sobered as he looked at the eyesore that Frank held  
in front of him.

Joe shook his head ." There is no way..."

Nancy stopped him." Vanessa expects you in that suit. It's for the  
party. Joe we spent time looking for you."

"There is no way I'm getting into that thing." Joe shook his head as  
he fingered the offending garment.

Frank just chuckled." Come on bro. I'm wearing this." He motioned to  
himself.

Joe laughed." Yeah, well and they call you the smart one." Joe retorted.

Frank snorted." We were both idiots. We agreed to let them do our  
shopping for us." Frank pointed logically.

Nancy laughed. "You agreed."

Joe grudgingly took the suit." I will get both you and Van for this."  
He promised. Then he looked at his brother." And I expect your help."  
He demanded.

Frank nodded in agreement." Absolutely" he smiled grinning at Nancy.

Nancy just laughed and cuffed him on the head. Joe left to get dressed  
while Nancy and Frank waited. The doorbell rang and Frank went to  
answer it. Vanessa was dressed in a tie-died dress much like Nancy,  
but in a bright rainbow colors.

Nancy's dress was brightly colored and coordinated with Frank's top.  
Vanessa's dress also matched Joe's outfit, but every color could be  
found in the multi-colored gemstones on his jump suit.

Van waited outside expectantly for Joe. Joe  
walked out of his room." This is all your fault." He declared as  
Vanessa burst out laughing and took off running before Joe could get  
his hands on her.

Joe took off down the stairs after her. She shrieked as she ran down  
the stairs into Fenton Hardy who'd come from his office to see what  
all the commotion was about.

Fenton stopped dead at the foot of the stairs as he saw his sons  
costumes. For a second he was speechless, and then he started  
laughing loudly. This was worse than when Gertrude had knocked Nancy on  
Frank. Carson and Laura soon followed drawn by Fenton's laughter.

"Too think I was so proud of the two of you. Especially you Frank, my son the Harvard med student." Fenton intoned dramatically.

Both Carson and Laura joined Fenton. Carson couldn't resist. He took  
his cell phone from his pocket and quickly snapped pictures of a four  
of them.

"Something to show the folks back home when they ask to see pictures  
of Nancy's new boyfriend." Carson really laid it on. This was too good  
to resist. He looked at Frank in amusement." You should be so proud of  
both of your boys Fenton." Carson declared slapping Fenton on the back

Frank just sighed."Exactly how much do you want for the picture Mr  
Drew?"

Carson laughed." There's no price for this one son."

"I figured I could at least try. Just remember this was your  
daughter's doing, and I can't be responsible for my actions."Frank  
warned.

"Dad will protect me." Nancy declared smiling at Frank.

Carson laughed." Some things are beyond even my power . There isn't a  
jury that would convict him. Definitely a case of justifiable homicide if ever I've seen one." He teased.

"Told you. Frank declared proudly.

Joe joined enjoying the fun." Mr Drew does that mean you'll be  
available if I should need you too?" Joe smiled and made neck  
wringing motions at Vanessa.

Carson chuckled." I'll leave a few of my cards with your folks."

Vanessa batted him back and smiled at Carson.

" Have you met my mother Mr Drew?" She asked in a mock threatening tone.

Carson seemed to ponder her question. " I see your point." Carson  
agreed. " Sorry son she has a point ."

" Hey!" Joe exclaimed." No fair."

Carson shook his head." Sorry, I have better sense to tangle with your or her mother. I only choose battles I stand a chance of winning "He motioned to Vanessa

Everyone laughed as they said their goodbyes and headed to the car.  
Their parents knew not to expect them back until tomorrow.


	58. Party 3

Chet's parties were famous. There was always lots of food and drinks.  
Since his house was very large, and was out a ways it was easier and  
safer to stay overnight.

The party was already underway by the time Joe pulled down the long  
stone driveway. They could hear the party from outside as they walked  
to the house.

Chet opened the front door as they came up the front porch steps. He  
was dressed in a big Afro wig and polyester shirt and pants with a  
huge belt with belt buckle. Chet started laughing as he moved aside to  
let them all into his house.

"Don't laugh belt boy." Joe retorted.

Vito walked up looking and dressed exactly like John Travolta from  
Saturday Night Fever.

" Love the top Frank." Vito laughed. "Mari came behind her brother.  
Joe turn that thing off will you?" She teased.

Chet just laughed, he had plenty he could say. However Vito and Mari  
beat him to it. They all walked in." Plop your bags in the upstairs  
rooms at end of the hall. " Chet commanded.

Nancy followed curious." Does he always have you guys over." she asked  
curious.

Frank nodded." It's easier. Especially last year when Joe got a hold  
of the punch. Just to warn you the punch is strong."

Nancy laughed." Good then you should start with the punch. That way I  
can take advantage of you later." She smiled saucily at him.

He laughed." You got me to wear this outfit. I think you already took  
advantage of me."

Nancy smiled and put her arms around him. She kissed him deeply. Frank  
moaned and fell into the kiss. His hands wandered to Nancy's nearly  
bare back.

Nancy eventually broke the kiss." Let's go down and get some you some  
punch."

Frank laughed and put his arm around her and led her downstairs. The  
family room and living room were already getting crowded. Joe and  
Vanessa were talking with Biff Hooper in the corner.

Biff had been curious. Chet had given him the heads up about Nancy.  
Like everyone else he was curious. They all remembered Frank and  
Callie as a unit. Biff actually had never cared for Pete her fiancé .  
He didn't really know why they broke up, but he was curious how Callie  
would react to Nancy. In the past he had felt for Frank as Pete  
strutted around with Callie on his arm. Now he was curious if Callie  
would come.

Biff watched Frank and Nancy as they came over to join Joe and  
Vanessa. Chet walked over with two glasses of punch and some snacks.  
Nancy laughed as she took the punch. Frank took a glass. He raised his  
glass to Nancy." Here's to your plan." Then Frank took a gulp of punch.

Nancy's eye brows climbed as did Biff's." Easy on the punch Hardy,  
unless you sing better than your brother."

Frank almost spit his punch at the comment. Nancy looked at Frank  
intrigued." Someone want to tell me what exactly happened."

Biff laughed." You've heard the story?" He asked Nancy.

Nancy shook her head no." Only hints of Joe's lack of singing talent."  
She replied .

Biff smiled." Lack of ability is too kind. Think of a balling moose,  
and maybe you get it."

Nancy did nearly spit her punch at Biff's comment." OK spill...um..."

" Biff. " He held out his hand and Nancy shook it." Frank, how about  
introducing Nancy here?"

Frank looked properly embarrassed." Sorry. Biff, Nancy. Nancy, Biff."

" Yeah I figured that already Hardy." Biff retorted.

Frank chuckled." Don't push your luck Hooper. " Frank smiled cuffing  
him on the shoulder.

"Yeah right." Biff snorted punching him back joking." OK who is  
telling her."

" Guys come on give me a break." Joe begged. That just brought another  
round of laughter.

Biff started." Last year the theme was karaoke. Generally really bad  
karaoke. Joe was into the punch by then. Really into the punch." Biff  
stressed.

Frank just laughed and continued." Joe decided he wanted to serenade  
Van here ."

Van decided to tell the rest." Hey guys let me tell the rest." Vanessa  
demanded. " I'm the one who got the punch shower after all."

Joe turned a few shades of red, which intrigued Nancy. Usually Joe was  
on the giving not the receiving ends of this type story.

" Don't tell me he dumped his punch on you." Nancy said laughing.

" No actually he dumped all the punch on me."

" OK. Spill." Nancy demanded.

Frank and Biff laughed." Literally Van SPILL." Biff demanded.

Van smiled and looked at Joe." I think he must have been on his 5-6th  
cup by then." Van started.

" Hey we were all on our 6th cup by then." Joe replied indignantly.

Van just laughed and continued." Well, like Biff said Joe decided to  
serenade me." She continued ignoring Joe's protests.

" With the most romantic song ever sung." Joe interrupted.

" It's usually sung without dumping punch on the girl you're  
serenading." Van added for effect.

Nancy laughed and motioned for Vanessa to continue.

" He decided that he would sing Hold me, Kiss me, Thrill me." Van  
continued.

Nancy smiled. She agreed with Joe. Definitely one of the most romantic  
songs ever.

" Well, he was really into it. Really hamming it up, arms flying,crooning in my ear, you get the idea. Mari was next to me on the couch. Joe bent over the back of the couch over Mari singing to us. Well, he lost his balance and fell on Mari."

Nancy was laughing as the mental picture began to form.

" He fell on top of Mari, who had a full glass of punch which ended up  
on me." Vanessa stated dramatically looking at Joe.

Nancy was laughing too hard to speak. Mari smiled at Joe."It was really nice until the punch part." Mari cooed at Joe.

" Hey I apologized." Joe said weakly.

Everyone chuckled as Van continued.

"Vito came over to try and help. Joe who is normally very coordinated  
suddenly couldn't sit upright. I blame it on the punch." Vanessa said  
with a flourish.

Joe snorted." Please I was getting up when you and Mari pushed me into  
Vito. " Joe protested.

Vito who'd walked over laughed." If it makes you feel better buddy,  
you keep saying that ."

" Hey!" Joe complained.

Everyone laughed and Vanessa motioned Vito to finish.

" I was trying to pull Vanessa's poor drunken excuse of a boyfriend  
off her and my little sister when he suddenly lurched into me knocking  
me into the punch bowl on the side table by the couch." Vito explained.

Nancy was laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes .

" The whole punch bowl went flying landing on me. So much for the  
romantic serenades. I'll never think of hold me, kiss me, thrill me  
the same way again. I used to love that song too." Vanessa added.

Nancy and everyone were laughing at Joe who was pouting in protest."  
Can I help it if Vito is clumsy on his feet?" Joe retorted grinning at  
Vito.

Vito grabbed Joe in a headlock." You were saying Hardy."

Both guys wrestled around jokingly for a few minutes.

" That's enough children." Chet's wife teased as she came into the room  
with more food.


	59. Party 4

"Nancy don't let these two idiots idiots fool you. They were both were  
wobbling around, and poor Van ended up wearing the punch bowl."

Nancy laughed as Joe stuttered indignantly trying to frame a retort.

" OK ..." Nancy took a breath between laughs." Joe Ten of ten on song  
selection and program selection. Great technical difficulty over the  
back of the couch. I have to deduct points for execution  
though.".She smiled.

Everyone had a good laugh at Joe's expense. Frank introduced Nancy  
around. Everyone was friendly and seemed genuinely happy she was here  
with Frank. A small part of her had worried whether they wouldn't  
accept her, when it had been Frank and Callie for so long.

The very clear impression she had gotten was that everyone had  
tolerated Pete, Callie's fiancé , for her sake. They had not accepted  
him, and frankly some of the comments she had overheard surprised her.  
Glad that he was gone seemed to be the general reaction. They luckily  
didn't seem to feel that way about her. Still she was curious why they  
disliked this guy, so much. She made a mental note to ask Frank or Joe  
later.

Frank was talking with Chet, while Nancy had been mingling with  
Vanessa and Mari.

Debbie, Chet's wife, came over to talk with them." We'll get some  
music going in a bit. It helps if the guys loosen up with some food  
and drink first. Any requests?"

Mari smiled." Keep Joe away from the punch once the music gets going."

Everyone laughed. Vanessa's phone rang and she fished it out of pocket  
of her dress. She looked at the number ." Hey Cal, where are you? The  
party is already going." She asked. " Let me see I'm sure someone can  
come over. Oh God! You serious?" Vanessa exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her as she hung up the phone. Nancy and Mari  
looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked as she motioned the guys over.

Joe, Frank and Vito came over concerned. Biff joined them as he saw the  
crowd gather." What's up guys?" They just shrugged.

"Someone sliced Callie's tires." Van explained quickly. " She went out  
to her car and found four flat tires."

There were an utterance of explicatives from all the guys there .

" Pete." Biff stated certainly.

Van nodded she agreed. Pete had come to her upset that Frank Hardy  
still had a hold on Callie. She had reassured him there was nothing to  
worry about. She had been wrong. This had been a weekend of soul  
searching for Callie. So, much had happened so quickly.

Vanessa had been shocked when Joe had sent her to Callie's. This was  
the first time she ever remembered him being concerned for her ever.  
He had talked about Iola for the first time in her memory.

Van suddenly realized for the first time there was a dynamic that both  
Joe and Callie shared before she arrived. It was the first time she  
hadn't been directly involved in an important event in Joe's life. She  
really could only help by listening to both her boyfriend and her best  
friend.

Biff, Joe, and all Frank spoke up at once." I'll get her."

Nancy and Van just shook their head. " Van tell her we'll be there in  
a few minutes. Tell her to get in the house until then just in case  
he's around." Joe added. Van nodded in agreement and repeated this to Callie.

"Come on we'll all fit in my truck." Biff spoke as he went to grab his  
keys ." I think that we all should go just in case he's still around. "  
Both Joe and Frank nodded in agreement, and went to get their coats.

It was a short ride to Callie's parents house where she was staying.  
Biff parked the truck as Van and Nancy quickly jumped from the truck  
to find her. They went to her front door, while Biff,Joe and Frank  
went to check her car and the area.

Frank grabbed the flashlight that Nan had given him looking at the  
tires. All four tires were flat. He checked them closely." Definitely  
a knife of some type. Sharp but short." Frank commented.

Joe nodded in agreement. " Let's take a look around. Just to be sure  
he's gone."

Callie opened the door. Van and Nancy walked in the house. " Are you  
by yourself?" Nancy asked switching into investigator mode.

" Yeah, my parents are in Florida this time of year." Callie replied.

Van knew what Nancy was thinking. She agreed." I think you should stay  
with us or someone until we know he's left for sure."

Callie really didn't want to do that, but she agreed they had a point.  
She nodded her head in agreement." Let me grab some clothes." She ran  
upstairs to grab some clothes.

Van and Nancy turned to each other . " Tell me about Pete." Nancy said.

"Callie met him about 4 years ago when she went to NYU. He was an MBA student at the time. She and Frank were pretty much done, though I  
know they kept in touch after they broke up." Van  
explained.

" Did Pete have an issue with Frank?" Nancy asked.

"Not that I knew until this Christmas. Before then he'd always either  
ignored him or flaunted Callie in front of him. Frank basically  
ignored him and was civil."

Callie came down the stairs." I never let on that Frank and I emailed  
or called sometimes. He went into my emails and lost it. He thought we  
were still seeing each other." she added having overheard Vanessa's  
comment.

Frank and Joe had walked in and Frank had heard the last comment.  
"Cal?" Frank asked." Why would he think that. We were both..."

Callie held her hand up stopping him." I know. Frank. He got mad  
because I refused to set a date. That's what got him so mad. Then  
after I told him we were done I think he blew. He always blamed you,  
Frank."

Frank looked at her surprised. Callie went on quickly before Frank  
could question her.

" He was right but not totally." She had never planned talking  
with anyone about this especially Frank." I didn't want to set a date  
because I didn't want to be married to him." She stated bluntly.  
"We dated for a long time, and we broke off last night. He wanted to  
know why. He thought it was you." She indicated to Frank." I tried to  
tell him it wasn't I just didn't want to be married. " Callie finished.

Nancy got the unsaid to Pete. She also wasn't after Frank. She didn't  
know how she knew, but she was sure.

Van had talked with Callie and knew the whole story. She knew that  
Pete had been upset. She just never expected he would actually do  
damage to Callie. He had been jealous of Frank, but Frank had been  
unaware of the situation.

Frank always thought Pete had been slightly over possessive of Callie.  
He never interfered since he figured it was Callie's business.  
However, slashing her tires was completely different. Despite, the  
fact that he no longer dated her. He cared for her and always would.  
They had been over for a long while, even before she'd met Pete.

"Sorry I dragged you into this Frank. It's..." Callie started to  
apologize.

Nancy saw Callie's face. She was clearly embarrassed. There was an  
unspoken apology as she looked at Nancy. This was something that  
Callie and Frank should talk about in private.

Nancy nodded at Callie. She understood.  
"Come on let's go take one more look outside. I want to see if Pete  
left any tracks or anything that might help us."

She gestured everyone but Frank outside. Frank looked over to Nancy  
who gestured toward Callie.

Callie sighed. She saw what Nancy was doing. With some time and  
distance, she suspected they could be friends . She understood what  
Van had said about giving her a chance. Time would take care of that  
eventually.

Frank laid a gentle hand on Callie's shoulder. " You want to tell me  
what is happening?" He asked .

Callie looked at him for the first time in a long time and smiled.  
Then she laughed as she thought about what Nancy had done.

Frank looked at her worried. Callie wasn't one to lose it easily.

" You sure know how to pick them Frank." She brought herself under  
better control." Let's just say it's been one hell of a week. I guess  
it's good to have my life upended occasionally."

Frank looked at her confused. Callie caught the look and explained.  
She decided some raw honesty was called for between them." I didn't  
love him Frank. Not the way you feel about Nancy. You're head over  
heels, and I want that for myself too. It's just not going to be Pete."

Frank reddened as he looked at her. She smiled as she caught his  
expression ." Cal ... I'm ..."

Callie stopped him." Don't you dare apologize. I know you don't try to  
deny you were going to. " Frank chuckled and held up his hands in  
agreement.

Callie continued." We've been over for a long time. I like her she's  
good for you, even if she's a bit too smart for her own good. Joe and  
I are even talking a little. Who would have thought anyone could do  
that huh ?" She smiled at him.

Frank looked at her guiltily." Yeah, I should have..." Frank started  
apologizing. He had thought about it, and he hadn't been there for her.

Again she stopped him before he could take responsibility for  
something that was no one's fault.

Callie shook her head." We were too young. All of us." She stated  
certainly. "You couldn't have stopped it, or made it any better. Even  
you have limits to your powers Frank. Somehow you kept Joe from  
killing himself. God knows he was trying hard enough. You also somehow  
kept me from killing him. Believe me I thought about it many times."  
Callie smiled to lighten the moment.

Frank sighed and hugged Callie. "Joe said the same too. I'm not sure I  
agree, but I know better than to argue with either of you."

Callie snorted." Good to see you have good sense at least."

Frank laughed." Don't push it. What about Pete? " He asked returning  
to the original point.

Callie sighed." I knew he'd take it badly, but this just isn't like  
him. It's really the first time I've said no to him though. Usually  
he'd talk me into things, or he'd get his way."

Frank's eyebrows climbed in surprise. He'd had no idea and that  
definitely didn't sound like the Callie he'd known.

"That's not you." He dared for the first time to say something  
publicly about Pete.

Callie looked at him surprised." You're right it's not." She declared.  
She shook her head almost in surprise as she realized what others had  
seen."It's not at least anymore. Thanks Frank." Callie said.

Frank looked vaguely perplexed, but Callie decided to get them moving.  
She suddenly wanted to attend the party. Going stag didn't seem as  
daunting as it had earlier. She picked up her suitcase. " Come on."  
She motioned them both through the front door. She locked up and  
headed to Biff's truck.

She walked out to where everyone was waiting. Everyone looked to see  
if Callie was OK." Ready to get going?" Biff asked them.

Both Frank and Callie nodded yes. They all piled into Biff's truck.  
"Find anything?" Frank asked. The investigator in him taking over.

Biff, Van, and Callie laughed. As expected the investigator in Frank  
and Joe came out. Nancy shook her head as she replied."There wasn't  
much. A blurred tire track. It's dark and it's too muddy and snowy to  
really tell much ."

The boys nodded." We'll take a look tomorrow. It's supposed to be cold  
and frozen tonight. There's not much else we can do. Let's get back to  
the party and we'll figure it out later." Joe finished.


	60. party 5

They all drove back to the party after Biff had extracted a promise  
from the three sleuths to give it a rest for tonight.

Everyone was waiting when Callie arrived. They very quickly gave  
everyone the short version. Debbie, Chet's wife, stated in no  
uncertain terms that Callie would be staying with them, until Pete was  
gone. Callie nodded as Debbie handed her a drink. There was no sense  
arguing with Debbie she was a force of nature unto herself.

The guys were in one corner. Biff volunteered to stay with Callie this  
evening. He gave Frank an uncertain look, and then motioned to a more  
private corner.

" Hey, I need to ask you something." Biff looked at Frank uneasily.

Frank nodded and waited patiently . Biff looked uneasy and Frank  
wondered what was on his mind.

" I never gave this a thought while you were single. I couldn't stand  
Pete, I figured you and Callie might get back together eventually when  
she finally threw the jerk over."

Frank looked at Biff perplexed. He knew Biff didn't like Pete." What  
are you trying to get at Biff?" Frank asked. His dislike of Pete was  
more intense than the rest of them.

Biff took a deep breath." I want to spend some time with Callie.  
That's if you're OK with it. I figure now that you're seeing  
Nancy...if you.." Biff stumbled trying to get the words out.

Frank looked slightly surprised as understanding dawned." Biff, do you  
want to date my Callie?" Frank asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

Biff looked uneasy." Yeah, if that's OK with you.

Frank laughed." This is a surprise."

Biff was about to interrupt, but Frank stopped him with a gesture and  
finished.

" If Callie's agreeable go for it. Just go easy she's had a crazy time  
the past few days, especially with Joe and now Pete. Otherwise I'd say  
absolutely."

Biff sighed in relief." Thanks buddy. What happened with Joe?" He  
asked once he digested everything Frank had said.

Frank shook his head." Ask her, but don't be surprised if she's not  
ready to talk. Just go easy OK. She needs to tell you not me."

Biff nodded understanding. Frank had always been very discrete. When  
he worked up his courage he'd ask her. In the meantime he'd lend an ear.

"OK then I'll be an ear and as were both stag who knows."

Frank laughed and slapped Biff on the back." Good luck."

They rejoined the guys and Nancy shot Frank a look. He gestured later  
and motioned to the drink table.

Debbie had turned on some music and people were just hanging our  
listening. Some where starting to dance. Nancy and Frank went to  
refresh their drinks.

"So, you want to tell me what that was all about?" Nancy took his arm  
smiling and led him to the drinks.

" Punch?" Nancy said as she got herself and Frank a glass.

He chuckled recalling their earlier conversation. " Trying to get me  
drunk?" He joked teasing her.

Nancy smiled mischievously at him." Of course, just no serenading me."

Frank laughed." No risk of that. There is no amount of alcohol that  
makes me think I can sing. I'll leave that to Joe."

Nancy laughed and they rejoined Joe and Vanessa. "So, bro what did  
Biff want?"

Nancy and Van looked at Frank curiously. They had all wondered what  
Biff wanted from Frank.

Frank smiled and looked at them." I'll let Biff tell everyone when  
he's ready. It's not mine to tell."

Joe got a mischievous look." I'll get it out of you before the end of  
the night .

Van had an idea it had something to do with Callie. She wasn't going  
to push. She decided to distract Joe. " Come on, I want to see you  
dance. "

Joe looked unhappily at her. His face was clear enough he didn't need  
to provide an answer.

Frank and Nancy laughed. Van grabbed his hand leaving him no option.  
Nancy laughed as Joe was dragged into the family room area which had  
been cleared for people to dance. There was a selection of 70s dance  
music.

Frank and Nancy stayed in the corner talking. Nancy was watching Joe  
and his jump suit and trying desperately not to laugh. The jump suit  
was studded with colored gems that caught light and was reflecting it  
back. Joe looked rather like a dancing rainbow with colors flashing  
all over the room.

"The colors are beautiful this time of year." Nancy joked shading her  
eyes.

Frank chuckled." No investigating for tonight, so what do you want to  
do?"

Nancy smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips. Frank returned the  
kiss. Chet approached the two of them." Hey, you two it's not New  
Year yet." He teased.

The two parted and Chet laughed. Frank smiled." Just practicing for  
midnight." He answered innocently.

Chet looked stunned for a minute. Then he smiled and turned to Nancy."  
What have you done with the real Frank Hardy, young lady?" Chet  
demanded.

Nancy laughed aloud." This is the new improved model. I installed a  
sense of humor. I'm still working out the kinks though."

Chet laughed aloud. Frank looked appropriately insulted. " This one is  
a keeper Hardy. She even is willing to tolerate your penchant for  
finding trouble wherever you go."

Nancy smiled." I wish someone had warned me before I got into it this  
deep."

"Hey!" Frank protested and grabbed her around the waist." What is this  
abuse a Hardy day. You have the wrong Hardy folks. Save it for Joe."

They laughed." You're right. There's just no challenge in teasing  
Frank." Chet said looking at Nan. " At least Joe puts up a fight. Let  
me know how that sense of humor thing goes. It might just work."

Nancy laughed." I'll let you know."  
Chet moved on to mingle with his guests..


	61. party 6

Chet and Debbie started passing around the champagne in flutes. Frank  
and Nancy grabbed a flute as Frank checked the time. "15 more minutes."  
He said.

Nam nodded and smiled at him. "This has certainly been a memorable  
holiday season." She smiled with a wicked gleam in her eye.

" What are you thinking Drew and what type of trouble will it get me  
into?" Frank asked joking.

Nancy smiled."Well, first I discovered a new way to seduce a man."

Frank looked st her perplexed. " Wait until he's sleeping then jump  
him."

Frank laughed out loud." It was definitely the most interesting pass a  
woman has ever made at me. Very effective too."

Nancy grinned at him lecherously." I'll have to work on topping it."

"You'll have to work on topping what?" Mari asked intrigued.

Frank laughed and realized somehow they'd avoided telling the story.  
The only people who knew were Joe and Van because Frank had no doubt  
Joe had told her. He really couldn't tell it very well because he'd  
been oblivious literally for half of it.

Joe walked over and saw a red embarrassed Nancy and a smiling Frank.

"What's so funny bro?" Joe asked curiously.

" We never did tell how Nancy here just couldn't resist the old Hardy  
charm." Frank teased.

Joe laughed usually he was the one who delivered that line."Yup, even  
Nancy Drew couldn't resist the Hardy charm, and big brother here was  
comatose literally. And still she fell for Frank quite literally in  
fact."

The look of amusement on both the boys face had everyone intrigued as  
they gathered round.

"Joe!" Nancy warned.

Joe held up his hands." Poor Frank here is irresistible, even when comatose and he didn't  
even know it."

"Biff came over with Callie." I sense a story Frank. Come on I want  
details Frank."

Frank laughed." I really can't tell much. Joe wasn't exaggerating I  
was asleep on the couch. The next thing I knew Nancy is jumping into my arms on the couch." Frank smirked at her.

"I had a little help." Nancy stated sarcastically.

Joe laughed out loud. " Admit it Drew. You were just looking for an  
excuse to jump Frank."

Everyone laughed. "Frank always was irresistible." Tony added joking  
since he knew a bit of the back story.

"I'll tell it. ". Joe glowed like a kid in a candy shop as he looked  
at Nancy.

"Big brother got home Christmas Eve and promptly fell asleep on the  
couch. So, I get back from driving by myself in a raging blizzard to  
get poor Aunt Gertrude at the airport." Joe really was laying it on  
thick getting into telling the story.

Nancy stayed silent but her look warned she was planning revenge later.

"Well poor stressed Aunt Gertrude gets to our house. All she wants to  
do is sit down on the sofa in front of the fire to warm up."  
Joe continued. "Of course big brother here had selfishly taken the whole couch for  
himself and fallen asleep on it."

Frank laughed and decided to interrupt before Nancy decided to kill  
Joe. He really didn't want to have to choose between the two of them .

"Something like that little brother. I was sleeping on the couch."  
Frank remembered he'd been so tired he'd been guzzling coffee to stay  
awake until he got home. He'd sat down on the couch meaning to say  
hello to everyone then head to his bed. He'd never made it that far. "  
Well, the next thing I knew Aunt Gertrude sat on me."

Chet nearly spit his beer out." What do you mean she sat on you. If I  
remember correctly Aunt Gertrude is a substantial lady." Chet motioned with his hands.

Joe chuckled and took over telling the story. "Actually he fell asleep sitting up on the couch. I  
came in to ask him to go get Aunt Gertrude with me. He was sitting  
upright. I thought he was ignoring me at first, but he was already  
snoring by then." Joe added smiling.

Frank laughed." Next thing I knew it felt like a rock, a very large rock, dropped on my  
stomach. I was dead asleep, then Nancy here was falling on top of  
me. I don't really remember much before that ."

"So, really we should all toast Aunt Gertrude." Vito added raising his glass.  
The whole crew was laughing hysterically. "To Aunt Gertrude!" a round of cheers rose.

Vito slapped Nancy on the  
back." Smart plan. " He joked. " Frank is a smart man, except when it  
comes to women. I don't really think you had any other options Nancy.  
Frank has always been pretty dense about these things . If you waited  
on him, you'd be waiting forever."

That got a round of approval , cheers, and laughs. Nancy smiled and decided to  
join the fun. No reason all the fun should be at her expense.

"It seemed like a good idea. So, first I got Aunt Gertrude to sit on  
him. That was the hard part. He then tossed her off the couch  
knocking me over. I just couldn't help myself and fell on Frank  
"accidentally" she batted her eyes at Frank coyly.

Everyone laughed. Nancy smiled and put her arm around Frank. "He fell  
for it too. He thinks it's all Aunt Gertrude's fault. He never saw it  
coming."

"Definitely did not see that coming. Took me completely by surprise."  
Frank agreed smiling as he recalled her in his arms and his utter  
bewilderment that turned to joy when he realized he wasn't imagining  
things.

"He never stood a chance poor thing." Vito cooed and rubbed his head .

"Knock it off will you?" Frank batted Vito's hand away.

Everyone laughed." Great pickup method I'll have to remember that for  
the future." Mari teased.

" OK children that will do." Debbie scolded patting both men  
jokingly." Frank I expect better behavior from you." She teased.

"Blame it on the punch." Frank retorted.

Joe snorted." Hardly, Drew here is a bad influence on you bro."


	62. party 7

Chet and Debbie came out with their champagne and an antique clock with bells and moving figurines on it.

Nancy went over looking curiously grateful for the distraction. Frank followed behind her. " An heirloom from Debbie's great grandparents. They made cuckoo clocks and watches. They have a large collection around the house." He explained.

Nancy laughed." I bet you know the history of each piece don't you?" She teased him. Nancy knew Frank's penchant for being a walking encyclopedia.

Frank smiled at her." You'd be disappointed if I didn't. You also know me too well. They are really amazing in a weird sort of way."

Nancy laughed."Next time gears, winding keys, and cuckoos not electronics. Got it."

"Everyone get ready here we go." Chet and Debbie had the TV on so they could watch the ball drop in Times Square. Chet yelled.

"3-2-1 Happy New Years!" There was a chorus of screams and lots a clinking glasses around the room.

Nancy watched as various people grabbed each other. Frank grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He leaned in and whispered into her ear." Thanks for making this the best Christmas and New Years. "He finished softly. Then he kissed her deeply,

Nancy felt the kiss down to her toes. It wasn't the most passionate kiss he'd given her. But she felt the unspoken promise in his kiss.

She smiled and kissed him back. She teased his ear as she whispered." Are you glad my diabolical plan to seduce you worked?" She teased him. She felt happy and light. It was a good New Years. Definitely the best in recent memory.

He chuckled softly." Definitely the most unique and original seduction on record. How did you get Aunt Gertrude to go along by the way?" He smiled at her.

"I can't tell all my secrets now can I? But I'll show you some others you may like later." She teased his mouth with hers before kissing him again deeply.

Frank fell into the kiss and grinned as he pulled away. He liked this song, and wanted to hold her near him.

Frank smiled." I look forward to it . Come on I like this song." He said as he led her to the dance area.

Nancy looked at him surprised as she remembered the fuss he had made about dancing at the club." I thought you didn't dance for the protection of your partners toes." She teased as he held her close.

Frank laughed." You've changed my mind. I'll try not to step on your toes."  
Frank liked holding her close and this song gave him a great excuse.

Frank enjoyed just gliding around the floor with her against him. He felt happy and complete. There was a rightness when she was in his arms.

Joe and Vanessa watched from the dance floor. Joe was smiling. He turned Van in a fancy arc and nuzzled her ear." About damn time with those two."

Van laughed." If I didn't know your brother so well, I'd swear he was really drunk or high. He's not wild, but for Frank he's almost out of control."

Joe looked where Frank was kissing Nancy on the dance floor . Other couples were pairing up as well. But Joe couldn't ever remember Frank making out with a girl in public.

"Time to put the brother to bed." Joe commented.

" Leave them alone." Van commented.  
Joe shook his head. "He's definitely drunk. There's no way he'd normally do that with Nancy in public."

Nancy looked at Frank surprised. She liked dancing with him, but this was not the place she wanted to head in public.

Just as Joe was about to suggest that Frank take Nancy elsewhere, she did herself. She stepped out of his arms and grabbed his hand. She whispered in his ear." Let's go upstairs." She took his hand and looked at him.

Frank nodded in agreement. He was feeling quite happy, and admittedly the punch and champagne had gone to his head. She led him out of the area toward their bedroom.

Joe watched with amusement as he looked at Vanessa." Well, problem solved."

Vanessa smiled at Joe." Looks like your brother is having a good New Year."

Joe laughed." Yeah, how about this Hardy. He could use a Happy New Year too." Joe waggled his eye brows at her.

Van laughed." Come on we'll try to make this a Happy New Year for the other Hardy." Vanessa led Joe upstairs.

They walked in and Frank closed the door. He turned around and circled her with his arms. Nancy looked at him. She saw the desire in his eyes, and kissed him on the lips.

"So, this is a good New Year's for you huh? Nancy leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

" Mmm the best." He mumbled kissing her.

Frank's head was a bit foggy, and he fell into the kiss. Nancy had him back against the bed before he even realized.

Frank sat down on the bed with a thump as Nancy followed him sitting in his lap. She kept her lips on his and shifted in his lap eliciting a groan from him.

Nancy smiled against his lips . She was feeling giddy from the effect of the punch and champagne. She suspected Frank was also given his earlier behavior. Then he kissed her, and she stopped thinking at all. 


	63. party 8

Joe and Vanessa were in their bedroom. Vanessa was happily fulfilling her promise to make sure the "other" Hardy had a Happy New Year too.

Joe wasn't complaining, but there was no question which Hardy was having the Happier New Year.

He groused " I want whatever he's having." He joked with Vanessa.

" Complaining Joe?" Van giggled as she kissed his neck. She'd counted three times at least in the past several hours." I want whatever she's having." She fired right back at Joe.

This is why Joe loved Van. She knew he was teasing. It felt a little odd that he was the behaved one this time. Frank was seriously overdue. He was thrilled for his brother. He'd been in love with Nancy since they were teens. Still the slight role reversal felt a little odd.

Van laughed at Joe's face. The walls in the old farmhouse were definitely not sound proof." Who knew Frank had it in him." Van teased smiling at Joe.

Joe chuckled and hugged her to him." What do you expect? He is a Hardy and my big brother after all." He teased kissing her." I'm just glad they put him at the end of the hall. " Van giggled. He smiled and kissed her, and neither of them talked or thought about Frank for a long time.

Van and Joe woke the next morning." Hey beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Hey yourself ." She laughed at his grin." What are you thinking?" She asked him curiously. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

They both were in remarkably good shape for one of Chet's parties. They were legendary. Usually Joe was a part of the legend. He chuckled to himself as he suspected the conversation today would be about the other Hardy brother instead of him for once.

"Just whether we should wake up big brother or not." He chuckled.

Joe and Van were laughing. They got presentable and headed down for Debbie's breakfast. Her cooking was excellent and Joe always loved this, though admittedly Van and Frank usually had to shake him out of bed.

It was 10am about when Debbie usually served brunch. They exited their room, and Joe looked down the hall toward Frank's room. The door was slightly ajar. Joe grinned in anticipation .

Van caught his look." We wouldn't want him to be late would we?" Joe said gleefully as he went to pound on the door.

"Joe." Van warned him. " Leave him alone. He's going to take enough teasing when he finally wakes up. I suspect he's going to have a nice hang over to boot."

Joe laughed." Payback time." Joe said gleefully. Joe saw the door to Frank and Nancy's room slightly ajar. Joe very quietly opened the door to peak. Van went to pull him away. He motioned her to silence.

Joe smiled at what he saw in front of him. Nancy was covered with the blanket. Frank was sprawled haphazardly. He enveloped Nan in his sleep completely. Joe closed the door slightly and then banged on it.

"Come on bro time for breakfast. It's 10:30 time to get up." Joe bellowed into the room.

Nancy jumped at Joe Hardy's voice invading a very intense dream." Oh God!" She moaned as she registered Joe's booming voice and a pretty impressive hangover all at once.

Frank muttered something incomprehensible and wrapped himself around Nancy. That did little to help Nancy's headache as she pulled the sheet around her. She looked down at Frank amazed anyone could sleep through that din of noise.

Vanessa was laughing too hard to pull Joe away. She knew it was cruel, but fair was fair. She and Frank had tormented Joe last year as revenge for the punch. Poor Nancy however she thought.

Joe banged again even louder this time." Is everyone decent in there?" He bellowed very loudly as he popped a hand and leg around the door." Is it safe..."

"Joe! You idiot! Get out!" Nan screamed.

That brought Frank awake instantly. "What the!" then very regretfully several seconds later as the hangover hit him full force. " God !" He groaned as he grabbed his head. Frank tried to take in what was happening.

They could hear cackling in the hall as Joe called out again. " Everyone in there decent? Breakfast time." Joe intoned in a sing song voice.

"I'm going to kill him!" Nancy promised as she pulled the sheet around her firmly.

"Not if I do first." Frank agreed. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

Joe was laughing hysterically as Frank saw red. He was in absolutely no mood for games. He had a killer of a headache and wanted nothing more than a bunch of aspirin and to collapse back in bed.

Joe was cackling until he heard his brother approaching." Go go ." Joe yelled to Vanessa as he pushed her toward the stairs. Joe quickly got out of Frank's reach.

Frank swung the room door open looking like thunder. Frank was a wreck. He looked worse for wear. He also looked like he wanted to kill his brother. Joe stopped at the top of the steps. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw Frank. " Morning bro. Breakfast is served." Joe broke out giggling as he quickly rushed down the stairs before his brother woke enough and decided to come after him. 


	64. Note New Year celebration

Note: Included in the aside story Carriage Ride Chap 4 New Years Celebration. The non fade to black version for adults. Again the usual warnings apply. This is M not for the kiddies. If you do not like to read these types of scenes please do not. Again if not of age this is not for you. You have been warned.


	65. party 9

Nancy collapsed back on the bed trying to still the drumming in her head. Last night had been amazing, but she should have known eventually she'd have to pay the price. She sat very still deciding whether she was ready to face the world quite yet. She remembered then that she had Tylenol in her overnight bag.

Frank stood in the doorway slightly dazed. He was really more asleep than awake. Or at least he should have been, if not for his idiot brother. He planned revenge later very painful revenge. At least he would when he could think clearly again. Right now walking posed a serious challenge.

Nancy looked over to Frank. He looked slightly green." Hey Hardy are you going to lose it."

Frank's brain was still figuring how to get him back to the bed so he could collapse. He turned slowly as he realized Nancy was talking to him."Huh... What did say?"

"Are you going to be OK? You look green."

Frank shook his head, but didn't really answer her question .

Nancy saw him for the first time clearly. She realized he wasn't really awake quite yet. He looked more dazed and confused than anything She rose against her better judgment. "Come on Frank. Back to bed with you." She led him slowly back to bed.

Frank collapsed in a grateful heap against the pillows . He sighed in relief and closed his eyes." Thanks." He mumbled.

Nancy got up and grabbed her bag and the bottle of water and gulped a couple of Tylenol." Frank do you want some Tylenol?"

There was no answer. She turned around to find that Frank had already fallen back to sleep again.

Nancy laughed. She shouldn't be surprised. She suspected the very late night was partly responsible as well.

She barely felt capable of staying upright. Clearly Frank was worse for wear. Nancy smiled as she thought about last night. This morning was painful, but it was sure worth it. Definitely a Happy New Year she thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the Tylenol to work.

Light poked through the window hitting Nancy in the face. Slowly she cracked an eye open. She glanced over at the clock and realized it was almost noon. The Tylenol and extra sleep had done it's job. She felt worlds better. She doubted she was up for anything too adventurous, but she figured she could handle being upright now.

She rolled over and looked at Frank who was asleep still. She didn't really want to wake him. She suspected he'd be far happier asleep.

She loved watching him as he slept. Relaxed in slumber she could see traces of the boy she'd fallen for all those years ago. The same intensity and focused purpose had always been there. That was who'd she first fallen in love with. It amazed her all these years later that feeling was still there and had grown to where they were now. He groaned as she looked down at him as he woke up. She liked this informal, slightly rumpled, slightly hungover , not always in control Frank too. It was good to know he wasn't always in control and perfect. It made him more human somehow.

Frank rolled on his back and cracked open his eyes. She heard a soft moan as the sun light hit him full in the face.

Slowly he looked around taking in Nancy and the morning. He looked a bit rough and Nancy couldn't help but smile. He was bleary eyed and clearly suffering the effects of a hangover. His eyes looked pained and unfocused. He was definitely not his usual self.

"Hey." She kept her voice gentle. She gently ran her hands through his hair. She suspected he probably had a whopper of a headache.

He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as her hands took away some of the pounding in his head.

"Bad hangover?" She asked with a laugh in her voice.

He nodded. He answered softly."Mmm that helps. Did you get the name of the person who did this to me?"

She laughed softly and placed her hands on back on his scalp. " I'm afraid there's no one to blame for this one. Close your eyes. George showed me this. " She massaged his scalp and tension around his eyes started to ease. Finally she found the pressure points on his scalp and squeezed.

At first he grimaced from the increased pressure, but after several seconds he relaxed as the pounding diminished to a far more tolerable level. She noticed his features ease and kept up the pressure for a minute or two more. Then she went back to gently rubbing her fingers over his temples.

He opened his eyes and looked at her surprised. His eyes looked much clearer now that the pain was lessened ." Thanks." He said gruffly.

She rose on one elbow. " Glad to be of help." She kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled."What was that?" He asked her curiously.

"Acupressure from an oriental medicine class George took. It's supposed to relieve headache pain."

Frank's eye brows rose in surprise." It works well. Thanks I'll have to remember that one."

"You up to breakfast or lunch ?" Nancy asked.

Frank looked over at the clock." Debbie will have brunch by now." Frank answered." I'll be fine as long as I go easy." It had been so bad he was afraid he was going to lose his stomach. Now he felt like he might be OK.

"You want a couple Tylenol in case?" She asked.

His stomach felt much better." Yeah, I'm aching all over. Too much to drink. Remind me not to do that again." He ordered.

He gulped a couple Tylenol, and Nancy laughed. " I'm achy all over too .Are you sure it's from too much drink?" She grinned at him wickedly.

Frank chuckled softly." That plus some evil woman who wouldn't let me sleep last night." He leered at her.

Nancy caught the teasing note in his voice." Forced you did I? A big strong guy like you." She kissed his lips teasing him.

Frank moaned in pleasure as she deepened the kiss." Mmm took advantage of me when I was most vulnerable." He smiled against her lips, and then deepened the kiss before she protested.

It was a few more minutes before they came up for air.

"Will Debbie still have brunch so late?" Nan asked." Joe woke us up at about 10:30 for breakfast.

Frank wrinkled his forehead as he vaguely remembered Joe barging in his room this morning." Ugh thanks for the reminder. Time to kill the little brother."He said wringing his hands together vigorously.

Nancy laughed." You didn't look very happy."

Frank snorted."From what little I remember he's lucky he's still breathing. If I hadn't been so out of it, I'd be an only child now. By the way how did I make it back to bed. I think I remember Joe's laugh at the doorway. It's a bit of a blur from then, until I woke up again."

Nancy laughed at the hint of longing in his voice. "You had a little help. Does he usually do that to you? I'd definitely have killed him by now."

Frank laughed." No usually it's the reverse. It's definitely revenge for the punch last year." Frank chuckled remembering what he and Van had done to Joe.

"Ah, so you had this coming and I'm an innocent bystander here ." Nancy declared.

Frank chuckled. He sat up and grabbed his cell phone from his bag. He flashed through until he found a picture of Joe from last year's party.

" This is why Joe woke us up."

He gave the phone to Nancy who started for a second. Then she realized that yes she was really seeing Joe sleeping all done out in make-up and false eye lashes .

She laughed as she handed the phone back to Frank." No wonder he wants to kill you. I think he let you off easy." She asked trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"You did that?" Nancy asked disbelieving.

Frank shook his head." It was Van's idea as revenge for the punch. She found all the make-up , lipstick etc and the girls painted him up after he passed out from the punch. I just took the pictures."

Nancy laughed." I wish I'd been here for that one. I need some appropriate revenge for this morning. "What exactly did he do to make you scream at him? Not to mention wake me so rudely." Frank teased her.

Nancy laughed ." He shouted into the room and woke me up."

Frank looked perplexed." I don't remember that."

Nancy laughed shaking her head." You slept through that part ."

He chuckled at the look of exasperation she gave him.

"Anyway, he started to come into the room. That's why I screamed at him..."

Frank was visibly laughing.

"What ?" She asked confused.

"He wouldn't have come in. Mainly because he knows I'd kill him first. We both have an agreement especially after a party like last night."

"That little sneak." Nancy groused." I need a copy of that picture."

Frank laughed. He sent a copy to her phone. He saw the smirk on her face." You planning on getting me or Joe in trouble?" He asked her curious.

Nancy smiled sweetly." Would I do that to you?"

"Absolutely you would in a minute. Come on let's go downstairs. I may even try some food." Frank said.

They laughed as they walked downstairs hand in hand. 


	66. party 10

Frank was prepared for grief from Joe when he entered the kitchen where brunch was laid out. In reality Debbie cooked an early breakfast, and served brunch until about lunch time.

Frank and Nancy walked into the big kitchen where Debbie had laid out a huge spread.

A chorus of good mornings came up from the table. Frank and Nancy grabbed some food and went to sit by Joe and Vanessa. Joe had been kind enough to save seats for both of them right next to him.

"Hey bro! How's it going?"" Joe bellowed and smacked Frank on the back heartily. He smirked which quickly changed when Frank looked back at him calmly.

Joe looked confused. Where was the whopping hangover? He knew his brother drank more than usual last night. Even he would have had a hangover with that much punch and champagne in him. Frank drank less often than he did, Joe knew that for certain. Frank should have the whopper of all hangovers, especially if his appearance this morning was anything to gauge things by.

"Joe?" Frank asked him quietly raising an eyebrow.

This drew snickers from around the table. Joe had been telling the story this morning with great zeal. They were all waiting for Frank to stumble into the room in shambles.

"How you feeling this morning? You looked a little rough earlier." Joe chuckled. Van looked amused and turned away when Frank pierced her with a look.

"I'm fine thanks." Frank answered quietly and went back to eating his food.

Joe looked perplexed. This was not the rise he was expecting from his brother. He sighed as he wondered why his brother was in such great shape.

"Well, we know which Hardy holds his liquor better." Vito chimed in giving Joe a pitying look.

"Little bro can I help if you can't hold your drink." Frank retorted

That drew a collective snicker from the table

"What gives?" Joe asked looking at Nancy who just smiled quietly and went back to eating.

Frank decided to move on." Vito where's Biff and Tony?" Frank knew they were usually late risers as well.

" Over at Callie's with Mari. They asked you and Joe to stop over later if you have time." Vito added.

Frank looked at Joe who nodded his approval. For all the history bad and good they had between them, Joe couldn't stand guys who tried to scare women into submission. Joe had been really surprised when Frank filled him in on what Callie had told him. Neither of them had had a clue.

The conversation quickly turned to other things. Biff Tony, and Mari had gone with Callie over to her parents house to check out the damage in the daylight. 


	67. Bye for Now

OK folks that's all for this one. Thank you for the kind reviews. My next story in this universe is already started . It will be far shorter. First I need to go back and fix my many typos as this was not beta-ed. So everyone thanks for all the kind remarks.

Joe and Van headed to Callie's place to take a look around. Nancy had to head back to the Hardy's to pack. As much as it killed her to miss any mystery , her father's and her flight wouldn't wait. She had tried to send Frank along , but he refused since he wouldn't see her again for some time.

"Joe and Van will handle it for now. He''ll update me, and Callie has  
my number to text me. I'll head over after if they need me. I won't be seeing you at least until the middle of the semester."

Nancy nodded as they headed up to his room to pack her stuff. It hit her as she entered his room. She knew that eventually this would have to end, and she'd have to return to reality. She'd been intentionally putting that thought away for later. Now it was no longer possible to avoid.

Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Frank circled her with his arms." I'm going to miss you." He said softly and kissed her.

She kissed him and sniffled slightly misty. Frank drew back surprised." Are you crying?" He asked

Nancy swiped her eyes." Nan?" He asked concerned.

"Silly like I'm some silly teenaged girl. Pathetic really." She sniffled.

Frank laughed softly against her." Actually it's kind of sweet in a girlie sort of a way. I'm flattered really."

She scowled at him looking like she was going to hit him. She knew he was teasing, and was slightly embarrassed.

Frank smiled." Much better. Easier for you to leave when you're mad at me."

Nancy looked at him and knew he got her." You ..."

Frank grabbed her hand and kissed her before she got a chance to hit him." " I'd rather say good-bye this way." He said and kissed her again.

He led her toward his bed and all thoughts of packing were temporarily forgotten.

Nancy quickly forgot any sad thoughts or pretty much any thoughts at all as Frank deepened the kiss bringing them down in the bed.

She looked at him smiling." Just giving you your goodbye present." Frank spoke softly kissing her between words.

She smiled "Hmm something to remember you by huh?"

Frank nodded smiling, though his eyes were a bit sad. "Come on I need to get you both to the airport."

She nodded as they quickly finished packing . Frank grabbed her bags and brought them downstairs. Carson was waiting for them knowing they'd want some time alone.

Frank grabbed Nancy's bags while Carson took his own. Frank led them to the old van they kept if they needed to do stakeouts.

Carson laughed as they all bundled into The van, and Frank started it. " I can't believe you still own this thing. I remember when your Dad bought this thing. I think before you were born actually."

Frank laughed." That sounds about right. It's a year older than me. Still it does what we need."

The ride to the airport went quickly as Carson kept them busy with stories of Fenton and their early days.

Frank parked and they walked into the airport. They waited in line talking softly.

"I don't want to go." Nancy said softly in his ear.

Frank kissed her softly on the lips."I promise I'll text or call even if I'm half asleep. I probably will be half asleep most nights."

Nancy smiled." Call anyway I'll kiss you good night."

He chuckled." I look forward to it."

They called the flight. Carson called over hating to interrupt, but it was time to leave.

Carson held out his hand and Frank shook it. " Good seeing you again , son. I don't know if Nancy told you, but we have a week resort vacation coming up. "

" Daad!..." Nancy warned.

Frank laughed." Thanks for the offer Mr Drew. I'll let Nancy know what my schedule looks like when I get back for the semester. I twill try to find a week or long weekend.." Carson walked to the security gate leaving them alone for a minute. Frank took her and kissed her soundly despite everyone in the airport. "Something to remember me by." Frank smiled. Nancy returned the kiss.."I'll remember. Bye." She waved as ran to join her father. Carson and Nancy walked through the gate at security and Frank watched until they vanished from view. He already missed her. He thought as he walked back to the car.. 


End file.
